


The lonely warlock

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Vixx - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: A young warlock, who's almost 300 years old is living his life from day to day.Very ordinary, every day the same.Having no friends, family or loved one's, he has a pretty bland life.However, he doesn't dislike his ordinary life.But when he meets a 700 year old vampire, his life takes a big 180 turn and is being turned upside down.Developing feelings for this vampire, he gets himself in quite a situation.But along the way, he becomes great friends with the people surrounding the vampire.He even sparks some emotions in him and manages to change him for the better, not without struggle that is.WARNINGS:- Betrayal.- Adultery.- Blood.- Aggressiveness- Alcohol
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story I don't know how many months ago.  
> Never managed to finish this story, but now finally I was able to think of a nice way to end the story.  
> And thus it was finally time to post it.
> 
> I will post 1 chapter everyday :) Until the ending.
> 
> I am working on other stories as well. I just have been struggling with a writersblock for a long time.   
> I hope I maneged to break that and finish the other stories as well ^^
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it and/or if you have some suggestions :) <3

A young looking man is sitting at a dining table in a small cafe.  
Living in a small town Moonfalls where creatures live amongst each other.  
From Pixies and Fairies to Werewolves and Succubi. There are also a couple Kumiho’s, Sphinxes, Unicorns, Phoenixes and more creatures roaming around.  
The young man with golden brown hair and a soft expression on his face is holding his warm coffee in his left hand and with his right hand is writing some things down.  
Even in a town like this, there aren’t many creatures coming to the cafe he’s sitting at. It’s a somewhat older looking cafe with a warm homey feeling. The ones that come here are usually regulars.

When on that specific morning the door opens and closes, the young man senses something off, different… new. Looking up he sees a tall man with black hair walk in. Wearing black jeans, black leather jacket and even black gloves.  
Seeing the dark aura around him the young man quickly looks away making sure no eye contact can be made.  
Staring out the window he looks at creatures passing by to keep himself distracted.

Still feeling the presence of the man, he becomes restless, having a feeling he’s looking at him.  
Slowly turning his head he looks at the man and sees him with his back to him, not paying the slightest attention to him.  
Letting out a small sigh of relief he decides to just continue his activity, writing things down.  
As a writer he always looks for new things to work with. Turning over a page starting anew, he writes down how the mysterious man looks like and what feeling he gives off.  
“I have met many many creatures in my almost 300 years, but he has a unique aura, vibe and feeling. Could he be a creature I never met before? Rumor has it incubi give this kind of vibe. One of the creatures that barely show themselves during daytime” he writes down.

Looking up again he sees the man turn around, startled he looks away to his table again. Nervously he grabs his pen and pretends to be thinking deep about what he’s going to write.  
Feeling him stop and look at him he becomes nervous.  
_~If it is an incubus, I should be careful~_ he thinks to himself.  
Hearing the door open and close again he carefully looks out the window again seeing him walk away.  
Letting out another small sigh he relaxes his body.

“Can I get you another coffee?” a female voice asks, making him look up again.  
Sitting straight again he shoves his cup a bit towards her “I would love that” he replies with a smile.  
As the waitress grabs his cup she takes it with her.  
When she walks back she places it down again.  
“Say.. that guy, is he a regular?” he asks looking from the window back to the waitress.  
“No, first time I’ve seen him” she replies.  
As she walks away the young man looks outside again.  
_~First time huh~_ He thinks, leaning his head in his hand palm.

The next morning he sits down on the very same spot, ordering the same coffee, writing in the same notebook he always brings with him.  
_~Will he come again?~_ he thinks, opening his book seeing the page where he wrote about the mysterious guy.

Placing his hand on his cup again he looks down to his book, tapping his pen on it thinking what to write.  
_~What if… I ask if he’s an incubus, if he is.. I’ll just ask if I can interview him a bit.. That way I can write about him~_ the young man thinks staring at the page about him.  
_~What am I even thinking? His aura said enough to keep a huge distance~_ he sighs turning back a page to where he was the day before.

With the door open and close a couple times while keeping his focus on his book and his writing. At one point he senses the same things as the day before.  
Recognizing it he looks up and sees the mysterious guy, again in black jeans, black leather jacket, but now without gloves.  
Seeing him glance at him from the corner of his eyes the young man gulps and quickly looks down.  
_~Yeah… I shouldn’t ask or bother him..~_ he thinks anxious.

Emptying his cup he quickly grabs his stuff and walks out of the cafe.  
“He’s so… intimidating” he mumbles walking through the side alley back to the main street.  
Being in his own thoughts he doesn’t pay attention to his environment.  
Feeling two hands on his shoulders he’s being pulled back.  
“What the..” he lets out startled.  
Hearing a motor cross by very close he looks up and realizes he almost walked into the busy road.  
“T..thank.. you” he stutters. Looking up he sees the mysterious guy.  
Startled, he takes a step back.  
“What?” the guy asks.  
“N..nothing..”  
“Pay more attention… it’s dangerous” he says walking away.  
“Th..thank you” the young man stutters. “Wait.. what’s your name?” he asks.  
_~What? Am I stupid?~_ he thinks the second he asked it.

As the guy stops he turns around “Wonshik”  
“I’m Hongbin” he says with a smile expecting at least some facial expression change. Seeing none the smile quickly disappears.  
Turning back around he walks away sticking up his hand, gesturing he heard Hongbin.  
_~Well… that was awkward. But, he did save me.. in some way~_ Hongbin thinks amused. “I’m immortal.. He didn’t have to save me.. But it’s nice he did..” he mumbles smiling as he walks away.

 _~Why am I smiling like an idiot?~_ he thinks after 5 minutes when he notices he’s still smiling.  
Slapping his hands on his cheeks he tries to normalize himself again.  
Straightening his clothes he scrapes his throat before walking into a building.

“Hongbin-ah, tell me you have a good story” his boss right away says sternly as he walks into the office.  
“I do have something” he says, handing over a folder.  
Snatching it out his hands the boss takes a look through it.  
“Not bad.. But come with something new” he sighs, throwing the folder on his desk.  
“Yes.. sir. I’ll do my best” Hongbin replies with a bow.

 _~I hate that snake~_ he thinks scoffing as he walks away.  
Walking out the building Hongbin lets out a sigh “Come with something new… what new? For me new? For him new? For everyone new? … Incubus new..” he mumbles seeing Wonshik across the street.  
“I don’t even know for sure he’s an incubus..” 

Looking left and right he crosses the street determined.  
“Wonshik-ssi” he calls him trying not to sound nervous.  
“What?”  
Startled by his deep tone in that word and the annoyance Hongbin gasps.  
“Ahh.. I was wondering… are.. are you an incubus?”  
Raising an eyebrow Wonshik looks annoyed “Do I look like one?”  
“N..no? I.. think”  
“You’ve never seen an incubus obviously” Wonshik sighs, placing his hand on his forehead.  
“I.. haven’t”  
“Search up what they look like before assuming things” Wonshik replies giving a tap on Hongbin’s forehead walking away.  
_~Rude..~_ Hongbin thinks rubbing over his forehead. ~Then.. What is he?~ 

The next morning he once again sits in the same cafe, on the same spot. Now looking out the window with his notebook closed.  
When the door opens he looks up seeing Wonshik again. Noticing him glare he becomes nervous and looks down quickly opening his book, grabbing his pen pretending to think again.  
“It’s upside down” Wonshik sighs walking to the counter.

Looking at his notebook for real he sees it indeed is upside down.  
_~That is… so awkward~_ He thinks pinching his eyes closed.  
Turning his notebook around he flips to the right page. Staring at the page he described Wonshik he sighs.  
“Say.. Wonshik” he calls him as Wonshik places his hand on the doorknob.  
“What?”  
“What are you? As you’re not an incubus..”  
“Annoyed” he says, opening the door walking away.  
“That was to be expected..” Hongbin sighs looking at Wonshik walking away.

 _~New.. I need something new...~_ he thinks, still looking at Wonshik. ~New.. he is new~ he thinks standing up grabbing his notebook.  
Leaving the cafe he runs after Wonshik.  
“I know you’re annoyed.. But can you do a small interview with me?” Hongbin asks when he walks next to him.  
“No”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t want to, do I need more reason than that?”  
“What do you have to lose?” Hongbin asks persisting.  
“My patience”  
_~Does he even have that?~_ Hongbin thinks pouting. “Please.. I need something to write about, something new.. And you’re well.. new”  
“I’m not a charity organisation here to help others with their problems, figure it out yourself”  
“I am.. That’s why I’m asking you for an interview”  
“Your interest was only piqued because I’m new and you thought I was an incubus. I’m just a vampire, so leave me alone. There are enough vampires to interview“  
“Not in this town though.. Wait is that why you’re here? Because there are barely vampires here?” Hongbin asks following him.

When Wonshik suddenly turns around Hongbin stops walking as well “Leave me alone before you regret it”  
“What would you do? Kill me, I’m immortal”  
“Believe me, I can kill you! All creatures are killable. Now scram” Wonshik says walking away once again.  
_~I stand with what I thought before.. Rude~_ Hongbin sighs turning around.

Mocking, pouting and kicking against small things on the ground he walks away.  
_~I’m hungry..~_ he thinks looking around.  
Seeing a small bakery he walks towards it.  
When inside he takes a seat and looks at the menu.  
“Can I take your order?” a guy asks standing at the table.  
Looking up he sees a friendly looking man.  
“Ah, yeah. Panini pesto tomato please with a coffee, americano. Please” Hongbin says, placing the menu away.  
“Coming right up” the waiter says walking away.

Closing his eyes for a minute he takes a moment to think.  
_~incubus.. What do they look like?~_ he thinks opening his eyes.  
Grabbing his phone he looks it up.  
“So.. they have two forms, that’s why most people don’t think they encounter one.. They have a human form and a ‘monster’ form..”  
“What does?” the waiter asks, placing down a cup of coffee.  
“Oh, incubus. I was wondering about them”  
“Oh yeah, people think they’re rare and don’t show themselves often. But they live amongst us like every other being. They only have their monster like form when using their power”  
“You know quite a bit about them don’t you?” Hongbin asks interested.  
“Just a little from hearing. I have worked in bakeries for many years already and have seen many creatures… also incubus, just like most they’re nice and friendly.. I hate the prejustage of them” the employee says with a faint smile.  
“Yeah… you.. you’re right, prejustage isn’t good. Thanks” Hongbin smiles looking at his coffee.  
“No problem, your panini is being made.. If you have questions about creatures.. Feel free to ask. Mr writer” he smiles walking away.  
_~Mr.. Writer?~_ Hongbin thinks blushing.

Grabbing his notebook and pen he opens it. Seeing the page about the mysterious guy he reminds himself of his name.  
“Wonshik” he mumbles writing it down.  
“Wonshik?” the waiter asks, putting down his plate.  
“Do you know him?” Hongbin asks looking up.  
“Well.. yeah, kinda” the waiter replies looking away.  
“What do you know about him?”  
“That he’s a vampire, old, 24/7 annoyed.. Better stay out of his way” the waiter replies nodding.  
“Why ‘stay out of his way’?” Hongbin asks tilting his head.  
“He has a reputation..” the waiter replies and walks away quickly.  
“A reputation?” Hongbin repeats mumbling.

Grabbing his pen again he writes those exact words down ~Vampire, old, annoyed, stay out of his way… reputation!~  
_~What kind of reputation could he have?~_ he thinks, placing his pen down, closing his book and grabbing his plate.  
_~Sure he seemed annoyed.. But he did save me from being run over and seemed harmless..~_ he thinks taking a bite from his panini.

After he finishes eating he pays the bill and walks outside.  
“Nothing.. No new ideas, inspiration or anything.. If it’s going to continue like this I’ll lose my job” he mumbles with a sigh. “Not that that really matters.. I have money enough, but I like doing this”  
“You like working? You’re weird” an unfamiliar voice says.  
“Who… are you?”   
“Oh, sorry. I’m Hakyeon” he says, sticking out his hand.  
“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Hongbin. But why is it weird to like working?”   
“We’re born, school, work, die.. It’s all mandatory..”  
“Well, if you’re almost 300 year, work is a nice way to spend time”  
“Ah yeah.. true. I’m only 29, so I wouldn’t know about the ‘nice way to spend time’ ” Hakyeon laughs.

“What., uhm, what creature are you?”  
“It’s funny how everyone always uses that as conversation starter. But I’m an Elve, what about you?”  
“I’m a Warlock”  
“Oh nice, so you can cast magic freely right?”  
“Well… maybe” Hongbin pouts, nodding his head as he looks away. “What can you do?”  
“Well, I’m a grey elve. My power is Musical Empathy”  
“Which means?” Hongbin asks, tilting his head.  
“I have the power to gain various abilities based on the type of music I’m listening to or is played. Meaning the music ‘decides’ what magic I can cast”  
“Ahh, so.. You’re not immortal then?” Hongbin asks as they walk together through the street  
“No, but elves can get old.. Like 120 years old.. easy”  
“Nice” Hongbin replies smiling.

“Say.. really sudden but uhm… can I.. get your number?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Oh.. uhm, yeah sure” Hongbin replies, taking out his notebook and pen. Tearing out a page he writes down his number and hands it over to Hakyeon.  
“There’s a party tonight in a club.. Do you want to come?” Hakyeon asks as he puts the note in his pocket.  
“Ahhh...” Hongbin lets out surprised.  
“Don’t think anything of it.. I have a boyfriend” Hakyeon laughs “You just seemed like a nice guy and I’m new to this town.. I umm.. I’m trying to make friends”  
Laughing Hongbin nods “Then sure, I’d love to come, which club?”  
“Lounge mystics, my uhm.. my boyfriend bought the place  
“He.. bought the place? Wow” Hongbin replies astounded.  
“Yeah.. well, I’ll get going. I will see you tonight then. Here’s my card, so you have my number as well” he says holding out a card. As Hongbin takes it Hakyeon smiles and walks away waving friendly.  
Smiling back, Hongbin looks at Hakyeon walk away.

In the evening he makes himself ready.  
“I! I am a 300 year old Warlock.. There is absolutely no reason for me to be nervous.. right?” he asks looking at his cat.  
“Mew?”   
“Exactly! I totally agree.. No need to be nervous”  
“Miauw”  
“Oh shut up! I look fine… right… or should I grab a different suit?”  
“Meeew”  
“Okay… other suit it is”

  
When finally deciding on what suit to wear, he walks to the club.  
_~Well.. here it is~_ he thinks looking at the large building.  
“Let’s go!” he says, pumping himself up.  
Walking to the building he goes inside and looks around the huge room and many people.  
Scanning the place he looks for his friend, Hakyeon.  
~Where could he be?~ he thinks looking around.  
Seeing someone wave like an idiot, it catches his eyes and sees it’s Hakyeon. Smiling he walks to him. 

“Hey, you came!” Hakyeon says when Hongbin arrives at them.  
“Yeah I did” he replies awkward.  
“Okay, so this is my boyfriend and owner of the place” Hakyeon says pointing to a guy.  
When he stands up Hongbin notices how tall and slim he is.  
“Hey, I’m Taekwoon”  
“Hongbin, nice to meet you” he replies.

Seeing something pass him and go to Hakyeon, Hongbin looks up to the guys back.  
Startled, he tilts his head as he sees the guy give a kiss to Hakyeon and then Taekwoon.  
“Wait… but he’s your boyfriend right?”   
“He is, but we’re sort of… open” Hakyeon answers.

As the guy turns around Hongbin takes a step back.  
_~Wonshik?~_ he questions himself.  
“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sitting on the same spot in your cafe? Write stories or something?”  
_~As rude as ever~_ Hongbin thinks rolling his eyes.  
“I do more than sit in that cafe and write”  
“Like hold your notebook upside down and stalk me”   
“Hey! I didn’t stalk you”  
“You quite did, I mean you’re here now”  
“He invited me!” Hongbin points at Hakyeon being annoyed.  
“He’s right though” Hakyeon smiles.  
“Whatever, I’m going to get a drink” Wonshik says walking away.

“How do you know him? He just came living here” Hongbin asks.  
“So did Taekwoon and I remember? He came with us, we already know him for years” Hakyeon answers.  
“He’s mean, annoyed.. distant”  
“He is distant, yeah. But mean? No” Taekwoon says while walking away to Wonshik.  
“He’s not that bad… once you know him. Anyway, want a drink?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I’d love to” Hongbin answers, forcing a smile.

 _~Guess.. I’ll see him more often then~_ he thinks looking at Wonshik.

Feeling his heart beat faster seeing him smile for the first time, Hongbin quickly looks away.  
_~What was that?~_ he thinks as he places his hand on his chest.  
“You okay?” Hakyeon asks as he’s back.  
“Yeah… yeah I’m fine”   
“Here” Hakyeon says, holding up a glass. “Those two are ordering a shitload of drinks to be placed on table here”  
“Great… I could use a drink… or 10” Hongbin says emptying his glass in one go.  
“Be careful”  
“With what?” Hongbin asks, looking at Hakyeon.  
“With Wonshik… stay away from him” Hakyeon smiles.  
“But… you’re with him aren’t you? Shouldn’t you stay away as well then?”  
“I’ve known him my whole life, my whole 29 years. Taekwoon has known him for almost 600 years” Hakyeon answers sitting down.  
“Wow… but.. what?” Hongbin asks confused, sitting down as well.  
“They originally started ‘dating’ but never really official, more like… friends with benefits. Wonshik was friends with my parents and I basically grew up with him. When I started dating Taekwoon later, he first got mad but soon put it behind him and kinda joined in but still kept a distant” Hakyeon explains.  
“So.. he isn’t the dating kind of guy? Got it… now why should I keep distant from him?”   
“He can get basically everyone in bed and will leave you with heartache as nine out of ten fall in love with him. But he doesn’t know what love is” Hakyeon answers casually.  
“How old is he actually?”   
“Over 700 years”   
Choking in his drink Hongbin coughs “Over 700 years? And he doesn’t know how to love?”

“I used to love someone” Wonshik says cold sitting down “Which doesn’t concern you. Now can I stop being the topic?”  
“You’re actually quite a fascinating topic, you..”  
“Why? So you can write about me? No thanks”  
“Why wouldn’t you allow it? It’s kinda cool right?” Hakyeon says smiling.  
“No”  
“Say… Taekwoon” Hongbin says with a small cough changing topic “What are you?”  
“I’m a warlock.. As well” Taekwoon answers.  
“Oh cool. How old are you?”  
“612”  
“Woww” Hongbin nods “I’m just 299”  
“And yet you never saw an incubus?” Wonshik asks scoffing “Pathetic”  
“Well maybe I did, but I just didn’t realize… they have two forms, apparently” Hongbin replies pouting.  
“You’re almost 300, you should be able to recognize who’s what without asking” Wonshik says emptying his drink.  
Getting annoyed Hongbin pours himself another drink and empties it right away.

Pouring in another one Taekwoon places his hand on Hongbin’s hand “You think it’s smart to drink so much in a short time?”  
“Yes” he replies, continuing to pour and drink.  
With every glass he becomes more and more drunk.  
“Let.. let’s paaartyyyyy all niiiight!!!” Hongbin screams carefree standing on a table raising his glass. “Whoooee” he lets out before falling over.  
  
  
  
\- To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his eyes he sees a huge window with gray curtains flap in the wind.  
Pinching his eyes closed he rubs his hands through his eyes.  
“What… happened” he mumbles, turning to his back.  
Opening his eyes again he sees a painting on the ceiling.   
_~I don’t have a … wait~_ he thinks sitting up.  
Noticing someone next to him he looks over.  
 _~Who… is… that?~_ he thinks anxious looking at the back of the guy.  
 _~Wait.. Black hair..~_ he thinks just when he turns over.  
Seeing the face Hongbin places his hands on his mouth gasping _~Wonshik?~_ he thinks pulling up his knees.  
  
“You’re too loud” Wonshik mumbles.  
“You… you’re awake?”  
“No, I’m dead” Wonshik replies, frowning.  
 _~Well… technically he’s right...~_ he thinks nodding. “What am I doing here?”  
“Do you mean to say you don’t remember?” Wonshik asks, smiling sitting up.  
Leaning forward Wonshik closes space between them.  
“You fell from the table, I caught you, you clung onto me wanting to kiss, we did. I took you home and here we are”   
Feeling his cheeks become bright red Hongbin is highly embarrassed.  
“We...we .. did.. did we had… sex?” he stutters anxious.  
“No silly, you fell, I did caught you… you threw up and were unable to stand so I took you home before you started bothering others”   
“I… I threw up? On you?” I am so.. **so** sorry!”  
“Forget it” Wonshik says, throwing the sheets aside standing up.  
  
 _~Whoa… what.. he… wow.. Okay~_  
“What?” Wonshik asks frowning.  
“Nothing… nothing… just.. you’re uhm.. well build” Hongbin stutters.  
“Tell me something new that thousand people haven’t said before you”  
 _~New.. something new… shit I still have to write something~_   
“You should stop overthinking everything. That’s why you can’t come up with something to write” Wonshik says as he pulls on his clothes.  
“How did you know what I was thinking.”  
“You mentioned before you needed something new to write, I just mentioned ‘tell me something new’ seeing your expression I knew it triggered your memory about that and you feel bummed you haven’t come up with anything yet”  
“Shit.. you’re good”  
“I’m over 700 years… I know a thing or two on how minds work..”  
“So...” Hongbin says pouting “Maaaybe you feel… slightly generous and..”  
“No!” Wonshik interrupts him.  
“Why not? You must know a lot about a lot of things..”  
“Still no charity organisation. I think I already helped you enough”  
Blushing Hongbin looks away.  
  
“Just get dressed, I have more things to do than babysit you” Wonshik says placing new clothes on the bed.  
“Thanks.. Where are my clothes?”  
“Dirty I threw them in the washing machine but that’ll take a while before they’re dry”  
“Oh.. thanks” Hongbin mumbles grabbing the clothes.  
“Close the door after you leave, I’m going first. Again I have more things to do” Wonshik says walking away.  
“Suuuree.. No problem” Hongbin says to an already closed door.  
  


Grabbing the clothes he dresses himself.  
Walking out the door he checks it double to make sure it’s really closed.   
Walking to the cafe he sits down at his usual spot.   
Letting out a sigh he opens his bag.   
“Eh? Where’s my notebook?” he questions himself looking inside the bag.   
Grabbing his phone he stares at the screen for a couple seconds before realizing he doesn’t know Wonshik’s number.   
_~Ah… now what?~_ he thinks letting out a sigh.   
“Hakyeon! I have his number” he says looking on his phone again.   
  
Dialing he calls him.   
“Hey Hongbin, back to the living?” Hakyeon answers the phone

“Hey.. uhm .. hehe yeah.. Say you have Wonshik’s number right?”  
“I do, why? Forgot something?”   
“I did..”

“I’ll message you his number”  
“Thank you”  
“No problem” Hakyeon says, pressing the call away.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the phone he sees the message come in with Wonshik’s number.  
Dialing it he waits till he picks up.  
“Wonshik” he says, answering the phone.  
“Wonshik .. hey… It’s Hongbin, say I left my notebook at your place.. Can I pick it up later?”  
“No”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m too busy”  
“Wonshik please..”  
“Just buy a new one” Wonshik says, ending the call.  
“What the… he just hung up on me” Hongbin scoffs dumbfounded.  
  
Placing his phone on the table he looks annoyed at it.  
 _~Just buy a new one? How about I sell him a punch to his face~_ he thinks angry.  
Looking out the window he lets out a sigh _~It’s not like I don’t have more notebooks.. But I already wrote in that one and also if he sees the page about him...~_ he thinks placing his head in his hands. _~No I shouldn’t think that.. He most likely will throw it away if he finds it~_   
Grabbing his bag he stands up.  
“You don’t want to order something” a waiter asks, seeing him stand up.  
“I’ll be back soon, I have to get something first” Hongbin replies with a smile.  
  
 _~Just buy a new one.. Geesh, I can’t stand him.. Does he have zero humanity?~_ he thinks frustrated walking through the town.  
Stopping in his tracks he spots Wonshik further down the road with a couple other guys having a laugh.  
 _~So… he isn’t too busy for that? But he is too busy for me?~_ he thinks annoyed.  
Ignoring it he walks into a store and grabs the first notebook he finds.  
Walking to the counter he gives it to the employee.  
“Good day, that will be 2500won please”  
Giving the money he remains quiet as he looks through the window to Wonshik.  
When they shortly make eye contact, Hongbin quickly looks away.  
“Here you go” the employee says, handing over the notebook.  
“Thank you” Hongbin replies, taking it from him.  
  
Walking out of the store he notices Wonshik is gone. Shaking his head he walks back to his usual cafe.  
Sitting down he starts writing again.  
 _~I really want that notebook back...~_ Hongbin thinks suddenly placing his pen down.  
“You look troubled” a somewhat familiar voice says.  
Looking up he sees Taekwoon.  
“Oh hey.. yeah, sorry”  
“No need to apologise to me.. What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks, sitting down.  
“How are you two so nice and Wonshik is … well .. Wonshik”  
“Haha yeah. Wonshik is kinda closed and harsh to those he doesn’t know well yet. Like to me and Hakyeon he’s really nice and caring. But what’s up that you said that?”  
“Well, I left my notebook at his place. I asked Hakyeon for his number and called him and he was all like ‘then just buy a new one. I’m too busy’ you know..” Hongbin sighs.  
“I know, and to be honest he is very busy”  
“I was him having a laugh with others earlier..”  
“He has a job you know and let today be a work day”  
“What kind of job does he have?”  
“Don’t you think that is a nice conversation material for later, when you pick up your book… when he’s home around 1AM..” Taekwoon says hinting.  
“Heh yeah.. thanks” Hongbin replies with a smile.  
“Well, I have to get going again. I’ll see you around” Taekwoon says standing up.  
  
When the evening hits over the town Hongbin gets himself ready.  
“Phone.. Where did I leave my phone?”   
Looking through his house he searches his phone.  
Walking into the kitchen he sees it on the table outside on his balcony.  
“Well that’s stupid, to forget it here” he mumbles grabbing it.  
  
Walking out of his house he locks it and goes to the elevator.  
“It’s not even 1am yet… would he be home already?” he asks himself, looking on his phone to the time as he walks into the elevator.  
Walking through the town he goes to Wonshik’s place.  
“If he’s together with Taekwoon and Hakyeon.. Why doesn’t he live with them?” he mumbles questioning himself.  
“Because he always lived on his own and also has his own life”  
Hearing that Hongbin looks up.  
“Hakyeon, hey”  
“Hiya, going to Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks with a soft smile.  
“I am, I want my notebook back”  
“Ah, well good luck”  
“But… why has he always lived on his own?” Hongbin asks before Hakyeon can walk away.  
“Beats me, he just did. When we suggested that we live together, but he passed. Like I said he also has his own life. Beside, he’s still single”  
“Single? But isn’t he..”  
“With us? Kinda, he names it ‘having fun’. Taekwoon and I are only ‘open’ with him in our relationship.. I don’t even remember how it got that way to be honest” Hakyeon explains thinking about it.  
“Well.. guess it doesn’t matter. I’ll get going then”  
“Again, good luck. And be careful with him”  
Smiling Hongbin walks away.  
  
 _~Why is everyone always warning me for him?~_ he questions himself.  
Grabbing his phone he looks at the time “01:01” he mumbles.  
Walking up to his house he rings the bell.  
Waiting patiently he looks around a bit.  
“The lights are on though..” he sighs, ringing the bell again.  
Waiting for a couple seconds he takes a step back.  
  
Turning around he’s about to walk away when he hears the door unlock. Turning back around he sees Wonshik.  
“Hey.. ah were you asleep?” he asks, seeing Wonshik shirtless.  
“Who’s at the door so late?” an unfamiliar voice asks from behind Wonshik.  
With a sigh Wonshik places his hand on his forehead “This is really a bad timing”  
Seeing another guy without a shirt walk up to Wonshik and embrace him from behind Hongbin becomes bright red.  
“Oh.. oohh… I .. uhm.. I’m sorry.. I’ll get going”  
“Yeah.. you do that” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“Wait.. one sec” Hongbin says quickly “Can I have my notebook?”  
Frowning Wonshik closes the door.  
“Guess that’s a no..” Hongbin sighs walking away.  
  
“Again with the troubled face”  
“Taekwoon..” he says confused.  
“In the flesh. Let me guess, didn’t go well with Wonshik?”  
“Please… he seems impossible to even get along with”  
Laughing Taekwoon walks to Wonshik’s door.  
“Wait.. he’s in there with..”  
“I know” Taekwoon interrupts him.  
Grabbing his keys he opens the door “You coming or what?”  
Blinking a couple times he quickly follows Taekwoon.  
  
“You sure this is a good idea?” Hongbin asks quietly.  
“Just trust me”  
Walking up the stairs Taekwoon opens the bedroom door.  
“Wonshik, evening”  
“Can you give me a break?” he asks annoyed.  
Standing in the door opening he sees Wonshik pull on his boxers and the other guy pull up the bedsheet a bit.  
“Jaehwan, it’s been a while” Taekwoon says to the guy.  
 _~Jaehwan? Wait… that’s the waiter from the bakery earlier..~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Taek hey”  
 _~Guess they know each other.. Wait.. are those… bite marks?~_ he questions himself seeing multiple places with blood.  
“Why are you here?” Wonshik asks, making Hongbin snap back.  
“I stumbled upon Hongbin and he told me his notebook is here. Also I had a question but that’s one to ask in private”  
“Fine. Hongbin, look around if you can find the damn book” Wonshik says with a sigh.  
“I should get going, if Taek wants to talk it’s usually something serious” Jaehwan says standing up. “I had fun though” he smiles giving Wonshik a kiss.  
“See you next time” Wonshik replies, giving his clothes back.  
  
“Thought you were… single..” Hongbin asks awkwardly, looking around as Jaehwan left.  
“He isn’t my partner, more like my.. desert”   
“Don’t talk about creatures as if they’re your dinner” Hongbin scoffs.  
“It’s a fair trade though. I drink from him and he’s allowed to use his powers”  
“Powers?” Hongbin asks.  
“He’s an incubus” Taekwoon answers.  
“Well that explains a lot..” Hongbin replies with a heavy heart.  
  
“While he’s searching. I have a question, we were wondering if you could be at the club the next days” Taekwoon asks.  
“Why?”  
“More and more hunters are showing up”  
“Hunters?” Hongbin asks, shocked.  
“Human hunters yeah, they’re killing creatures”  
“Why?” Wonshik asks.  
“Beats me, probably harvesting things to sell”  
“Harvest what?” Hongbin asks.  
“You! Look for your damn book” Wonshik says, annoyed.  
“Harvesting things like vampire teeth, warlock marks, werewolves skin, you name it. Things that make us.. us” Taekwoon answers his question.  
 _~That’s insane..~_ Hongbin thinks shocked.  
  
“Well why aren’t you simply killing them?” Wonshik asks casually.  
“You know I don’t have the jurisdiction to do so.. Please just help” Taekwoon asks.  
“Fine, I’ll talk to my boss and make sure I’ll be at your club next week or two”  
“You’re a lifesaver. Now I have to get going back to the club”  
“See ya” Wonshik says casually.  
“See you soon.. And be nice to him” Taekwoon says, gesturing to Hongbin.  
“Yeah yeah” Wonshik waves it away.  
  
With Taekwoon leaving, Hongbin is alone in the room with Wonshik.  
 _~Ah, this is so awkward.. If only I found that damn book..~_ Hongbin thinks feeling anxious.  
“Why? Can’t find it?” Wonshik asks, sitting down on bed.  
“N...no.. could you maybe..”  
“No” Wonshik interrupts him.  
 _~As expected..~_   
“But… maybe I could, if you do something for me” Wonshik says casual.  
“Do something for you? What could you want from me?”  
“You did interrupt my sex..” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
“You just had with… what’s his name..”  
“Jaehwan, and so? You still interrupted it”  
“Forget it, I’ll look on my own” Hongbin scoffs, turning his back to Wonshik.  
“Suite it yourself”   
  
Hearing footsteps Hongbin gets anxious but keeps himself determined the way he’s standing.  
Seeing him pass him Hongbin startles, but as he opens a door and walk into the bathroom he lets out a sigh of relief.  
 _~Why am I so anxious with him? It’s not like he did anything to me… he’s just… intimidating..~_ Hongbin thinks shaking his head.  
  
Looking around more he also looks underneath things and on Wonshik’s desk.  
When he sees a file with ‘confidential’ he becomes curious.  
Grabbing it he carefully opens it.  
Wonshik snatches it away and turns Hongbin around “Never, ever dare to touch my things again” he says angry.  
Seeing two gold glowing eyes look at him Hongbin gasps in fear.  
“I.. I’m sorry… I … I shouldn’t have… I’m really sorry”  
“Just get out of here”  
“But my book...”  
“Why do you want it back so badly? Afraid I’ll read what you wrote about me?” Wonshik asks looking him directly in the eyes.  
“So.. you do know where it is? As you know I wrote about you”  
“You told me yourself you wanted to write about me, remember? Beside I’m not stupid”  
“Oh.. right… sorry”  
“You know… you want to know more about me right? About vampires? Interview me? How about I teach you a thing or two about vampires.. about me”  
“Wait.. Wonshik.. what are you…?” Hongbin asks, panicked as Wonshik closes space.  
  
Feeling two arms wrap around him, Wonshik lifts Hongbin up.  
Trying to fight against him he makes no chance as Wonshik is too strong.  
“Let me go.. Wonshik!”  
“Or else?” Wonshik asks placing Hongbin down on bed.  
“Or else… I’m going to use my magic on you” he says determined.  
“No you won’t” Wonshik scoffs leaning in.  
  
Feeling pressure against his lips, his eyes open wide.  
Grabbing his shoulders he tries to push Wonshik off of him.  
Wonshik grabs his hands and pushes it on bed. With his eyes closed, he isn’t bothered in the slightest.  
 _~Wonshik….~_ he thinks becoming calm and slowly closes his eyes.  
Relaxing his body, Wonshik lets go of his hands and embraces him.  
Hongbin returns the gesture and wraps his arms around Wonshik tilting his head to kiss back.  
 _~What… is happening to me?~_ he questions himself vaguely as he’s being sucked into the moment.  
Sliding his hand under Wonshik’s shirt he caresses his back.  
 _~Why… am I?… this is nothing for me..~_ he thinks, not able to stop.  
  
  
\- To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

When Wonshik stops kissing and leans back he smirks “Think this is enough teasing for now..”  
“Wait… what did you do to me?” Hongbin asks snapping back.   
“Nothing special.. Didn’t anyone warn you to be careful with me?” Wonshik laughs.   
_~This is what they were warning me about...~_ he thinks dumbfounded.   
“In case you’re wondering how. All vampires have powers.. Mine is if you kiss me.. you want more” Wonshik smiles   
“You’re… awful” Hongbin says, standing up.   
With a snort Wonshik smiles looking away “Just look for that damn book and go away.. Beside, isn’t it _you_ who wanted to know more about me?” he asks stepping towards Hongbin “So don’t cry now, beside I also could’ve continued..” he smiles as he turns around and walks out the bedroom.

  
Raising a fist he gestures wanting to hit him.  
“Aish! That guy for real”  
Looking around a bit more he gives up and walks downstairs.  
“I can’t find it..”  
“Too bad” Wonshik replies looking out the window, holding a glass of wine.  
With a sigh Hongbin sits down “Were you always this horrible person?”  
“I was made horrible, now if you’re going to sit only to insult me you can leave”  
“No.. sorry, could I maybe have a glass of wine too? I could use one”  
  
Standing up Wonshik places his glass down and walks to the wine cabinet.  
“Red? White? Rose?”  
“Red… please” Hongbin answers.  
Looking at Wonshik he sees him grab a bottle and read the label, placing it back again he grabs another one, opening it he grabs a glass and pours it.  
“Here you go”  
“Thanks” Hongbin replies, taking the glass. “So.. what kind of job do you have?”  
“I’m like security but more… mean and underground”  
“What do you mean?”  
“For example now with Taekwoon’s club and the hunters. My boss takes cases like that, I go there. If hunters come, I kill them. That way I right away have my lunch” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
“That’s… horrible”  
“I’m a vampire.. Can’t expect me to eat ducks and bunnies like you”  
“No.. Of course… I’m sorry” Hongbin says looking down to his glass.  
“You haven’t met many vampires in your life have you?”  
“I grew up in this town and never left. Like I said before, vampires barely come here”  
“Yeah I start to get why” Wonshik replies with a raised eyebrow looking at Hongbin.  
Dropping his mouth open no word comes out and Hongbin looks away insulted taking a sip from his drink.  
  
With his eye falling on something he tilts his head.  
“What’s that?” he asks, seeing a deep, dark, scary black colored stone.  
“It’s something like a family heirloom”  
“Oh cool”  
“Anyway, it’s late. Shouldn’t you get going or something?” Wonshik asks standing up.  
“Yeah I should..” Hongbin answers looking at the time.  
Standing up he walks after Wonshik to the kitchen and places his glass down on the counter.  
“I’ll walk you out” Wonshik says softly while walking out of the kitchen.  
 _~What suddenly got into him?~_ Hongbin thinks walking after him.  
  
As Wonshik opens the door Hongbin walks out. “Well.. thanks for at least letting me look”  
“Yeah, sure.. Whatever.. Good night”  
“Night” Hongbin smiles walking away.  
 _~Maybe he’s not that bad after all.. There seemed to be something about him just now~_ Hongbin thinks walking back home.  
  
The next morning he goes to the same cafe again and orders a coffee.  
Sitting down he starts writing again. Again about Wonshik.  
Every time the door opens Hongbin looks up.  
When at one point he sees Wonshik walk in, his heart makes a little jump.  
Wonshik who completely ignores him and walks to the counter.  
 _~And back to rude~_ Hongbin thinks pouting.  
As the door opens again someone he doesn’t know walks in and goes to stands next Wonshik.  
 _~Who’s that?~_ Hongbin questions himself.  
“What do you want?” Wonshik asks.  
“Ahh hmm, a caramel latte sounds good”  
“Coming right up” the employee says.  
  
Watching Wonshik and the other one sit down together. Hongbin sighs looking down to his notebook again.  
Grabbing his pen he writes down what he looks like.  
 _~Tall, well built man, silver hair combed back. Serious and stern face but a friend aura. Marking on his forehead but can’t make out what. Can’t find any other markings stating exactly what he is. Has blouse on buttoned all the way up and white gloves on with a diamond on top of it and multiple golden rings~_  
“Morning Hongbin” a familiar voice says.  
“Oh morning” he says looking up to Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon gives him a small smile before walking to Wonshik and the other guy.  
  
“Hey”   
“So you two got approval to guard the club?” Hakyeon asks.  
“We did and Sanghyuk luckily didn’t mind working with me on this” Wonshik answers.  
“That’s good then. Take it easy the club opens at 4pm”   
“I know, but we’ll be there when you’re there as well. What if something happens when you and Taek are there, and there’s no one to guard?” Wonshik asks seriously.  
“You’re right, sorry.” Hakyeon smiles.  
“It’s fine, also want to order something to drink?” Wonshik asks.  
“No, I’m going back to Taek. We have to take care of some things and then I’ll see you at the club. Here’s a key to get inside”  
“Thanks, I’ll see you later then”  
  
As Hakyeon stands up, he walks to the door and Hongbin follows him with his eyes.  
Looking back at Wonshik and Sanghyuk he sees them quietly discuss some things.  
 _~What kind of creature could Sanghyuk be? He seems friendly and seeing his ears he could be an elf or fairy.. Maybe a seelie or selkie. If only I could see his markings I could determine exactly what he is.. Or maybe that’s why he’s hiding them..~_ Hongbin thinks looking at them.  
Noticing Wonshik looks up at him, he quickly looks away back to his book.  
Flipping over a page he starts anew.  
 _~On a gloomy morning the young girl left the cottage to go out and find ingredients..~_ he starts writing to make at least a start on a new story.  
  
“Working on a new story?”  
Hearing the deep voice of Wonshik he looks up.   
“Ah, yeah. I decided to just start writing down the first things that come to mind, surely there will be something interesting enough to continue on”  
“When one forces itself, none comes out” the other guy says walking up to them.  
“Hongbin, this is Sanghyuk. My partner.. Work partner”  
“Did you had to empathize on the ‘work’? Now don’t start pretending as if we never were more than just work partners” Sanghyuk smiles.  
Frowning, Hongbin looks down again “If I may continue work..”  
“You may, let’s go Sanghyuk”  
“See ya Hongbin, it was nice meeting you” Sanghyuk says walking after Wonshik.  
  
Working hard on his story the young man tries his best to come up with a couple stories.  
 _~As she fought of the anxiety within herself she overcame one of her hardships~_   
“Ahh.. this story is no good..” Hongbin sighs looking at it.  
“Then maybe don’t push yourself too much”   
Hearing that he looks up and sees Taekwoon.  
“Oh hey.. Yeah I had a great story in my other book but … well...”  
“Still can’t find it?” Taekwoon asks, looking troubled.  
“No, Wonshik gave me the time to look for it, but luck wasn’t on my side..”  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll come up with something. As for now, maybe eat something? Go for a walk? Just set your mind off of it.. Maaaybe come to the club later?”  
“Grabbing a drink doesn’t sound too bad right now” Hongbin replies with a smile.  
“Here, keep this card. With this you don’t have to wait in line and can enter right away. You also have access to the vip lounge room 12 then, that’s where we usually sit” Taekwoon explains as he holds out a card.  
“Thanks.. And what if you’re not in that lounge?”  
“Well, that’s the only lounge that oversees the whole club. Only Hakyeon and I use it, it’s not up for rental. Even if we’re not sitting there, it’s still fine for you to sit there”  
“Thanks. You and Hakyeon are always so nice to me”  
“Yeah well.. We have our reasons” Taekwoon smiles.  
“Reasons?” Hongbin asks, looking up confused.  
“Nothing, nothing. Well I’m going to take my order and go back to the club”  
“Okay.. I’ll see you tonight” Hongbin says with a smile.  
  
Looking back down he lets out a small sigh and closes his book.  
 _~Guess it would be wise to give it a rest now.. go home, eat something, get dressed and I guess then it’ll be a good time to go to the club~_ he thinks putting his book in his bag.  
Standing up he grabs his bag and leaves the cafe.  
“Can’t believe the day has already passed.. I was so sucked up in writing that I didn’t notice the time flying by..” he mumbles walking home.  
  
Walking into his house he puts on the stove with some food and cleans up his stuff.  
After eating he gets himself ready to go out.  
“Did I grab everything?” he asks himself as he stands at the front door.  
“Mew?” his cat replies.   
“Keys, phone, wallet.. Okay, good to go” he mumbles walking out the door.  
  
Going to the club he sees a huge line.  
 _~Wow.. I’m happy Taekwoon gave me the card.. Didn’t expect it to be this busy~_ he thinks walking to the front of the line.  
“Oh.. Sanghyuk. I didn’t expect you to be the porter..”   
“Hey, yeah half our work is done by checking who goes in and out. But let me guess, you have a card?”  
“Ah yeah, makes sense.. Heh how did you know?” Hongbin asks, showing the card.  
“Well, you seemed friendly with them so I just assumed it. Anyway have fun” Sanghyuk replies, opening the door.  
  
Walking inside, he looks around looking for Hakyeon and Taekwoon.  
 _~They must be upstairs..~_ he thinks walking to the stairs.  
Going to lounge 12 he carefully opens the door.  
“Hey, you’re here” Taekwoon greets him.  
“Oh hey. Yeah”   
“Sit down, sit down. Grab something to drink” Hakyeon smiles.  
Seeing Jaehwan he frowns. “I didn’t know you were friends..”  
“Yeah we already know him for quite some time, especially Taekwoon”  
“We know each other for.. What is it? 72 years?” Taekwoon asks.  
“I guess so.. Don’t keep track”  
“Ohh.. I didn’t know inbucus live that long looking young” Hongbin says sitting down.  
“Then again, you barely know anything about incubus general” Wonshik says walking into the room. “Sanghyuk saw some suspicious men, they didn’t enter the club. But I just wanted to notify”  
“Okay, thank you. Watch out okay?” Taekwoon replies.  
“I will, don’t worry”  
“Have a drink before you go..” Hakyeon says quickly.  
“I don’t drink on the job” Wonshik says as he walks out the room.  
  
“So.. is he always such a grumpy bat?”  
“Bat.. good one” Hakyeon laughs “But yeah.. he is on the job”  
“You get used to it and he also is softer when you know him better” Jaehwan adds to it.  
“So let me get this clear… you three all sleep with him?” Hongbin asks, confused taking a sip from his drink.  
“To be fair.. Everyone sleeps with him” Taekwoon laughs.  
“I think he sleeps with more creatures than the average incubus.. Guess that says enough” Jaehwan jokes.  
“Oh..”  
“Why? Do you like him?” Hakyeon asks serious.  
“What? No! I was just… showing interest”   
“Sure...”  
  
With drinks flowing they forget the message Wonshik gave and have a good time.  
After a while Hongbin and Jaehwan decide to go downstairs to the dance floor.  
  
“Say, what are you for creature?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I’m a warlock.. How old are you?”  
“Oh that’s so cool. I’m 113 and about ‘staying young looking’ Incubus are immortal. you?”  
“I’m almost 300.. Also immortal” Hongbin laughs.  
“When’s your birthday?”  
“In a month”  
“Cool” Jaehwan smiles as he slowly closes distance to him.  
Tilting his head Hongbin leans a bit in.  
  
Before their lips can touch a loud bang is heard through the club overshadowing even the music.  
With that noise everyone startles.  
Taekwoon quickly jumps down.  
Looking around, Hongbin tries to see what happened.  
When another loud bang is heard everyone ducks down except for Taekwoon, he’s looking up to the place they heard the noise from.  
“Were that.. gunshots?” Hongbin whispers.  
“They were..” Jaehwan replies worried.  
  
With glass breaking upstairs, they see someone fall over the railing and Wonshik jump after it.  
With the guy falling down on his back and Wonshik on top of it, everyone stays low.  
When Wonshik stands up, Sanghyuk runs up to him. “You okay?” he asks.  
“I’m fine” he replies, having trouble with his balanse.  
“Yeah, you seem fine..” Taekwoon says angry walking up to them “You’re wounded..”  
“He wasn’t the only one, I need to find the other. Sanghyuk you keep watch at the front door”   
“Yes sir” Sanghyuk sighs walking away.  
“I’ll get rid of this one.. Shik, be careful yeah?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Don’t worry” Wonshik waves walking away.  
  
“Okay everyone, back to it. This one won’t be able to do anything anymore and we have great guards on it, so no need to worry” Taekwoon says loud. Gesturing to the DJ to start the music again.  
Grabbing the body he drags it with him.  
  
\- To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

“That was.. intense” Hongbin says in disbelief.  
“Want a drink? You seem shocked”  
“Are you not?”  
“Nah, I’ve seen worse” Jaehwan shrugs walking to the bar.  
“Seen worse?” Hongbin asks following him.  
“I can notice you’re a real town boy. Taekwoon, Hakyeon, Sanghyuk, Wonshik and I all come from cities”  
“So.. you and Sanghyuk moved with them here?”   
“Yes and no, we’ve known each other for a long time. And a while ago we decided to move to a more centered place”  
“Must be nice to have such close friends” Hongbin sighs.  
“Why? Don’t you have any?”  
“I’ve always been a loner.. Never really connected with others”  
“You seem to connect just fine with us” Jaehwan smiles holding out a glass.  
“Guess you’re right” Hongbin smiles taking the glass “You all except Wonshik”  
“Give it time. He was like that to all of us in the beginning. Now drink up and let’s pour the next drink” he says emptying his glass.  
Doing as he says he empties the glass and Jaehwan already hands over a new one.  
  
“Take it easy, take it easy” Hakyeon laughs as he joins them at the bar when the club closes.  
“Sorry, it seems like you need to order a new truck of alcohol supplies” Jaehwan jokes.  
“It’s fine, just don’t get too drunk with those hunters loose” Hakyeon smiles shaking his head.  
“It’s fine, I know a sober up spell”  
“Boring, the whole point of drinking alcohol is getting drunk” Jaehwan says, raising his glass.  
“Warlocks can, like vampires, handle alcohol pretty well” Hakyeon replies.  
“Oeff, must suck”  
“Anyway, we want to close the club”  
“Yeap, going. See ya” Jaehwan says walking away.  
“Will he.. be okay?” Hongbin asks, seeing him walk with difficulty.  
“Oh yeah, not the first time this happens. Make sure you get home safe okay? I haven’t heard from Wonshik back about the other hunters they were chasing” Hakyeon frowns.  
“You too be careful” Hongbin smiles softly and walks away.  
  
Walking out of the club he goes back home.  
Hearing something he looks around and sees someone sit against a wall.  
“Are you.. okay?” he asks, carefully walking towards the person in the shadow.  
  
As the person looks up Hongbin gasps.  
“Wonshik?! Are you okay?”  
“Do I… look okay?” he asks faintly.  
“Come, stand up. I’ll take you home” Hongbin says, grabbing his arm.  
Lifting Wonshik up he loses balance and leans over Hongbin’s shoulders.  
“Oh careful!”  
Hearing an inaudible mumble he tilts his head.  
“What did you say?”   
“Too far.. House”  
“Your house is too far away?” Hongbin asks. Looking around he sighs “You’re right… your house is on the other side of the town...”  
Feeling Wonshik becoming heavier he has trouble holding him up.  
“Shik?” he asks looking at his face. “I think he… passed out..”   
  
Managing to get him on his back he walks to his home.  
“Ahh he’s heavy like this, luckily my house isn’t that far away” Hongbin sighs.  
Arriving at his house he places Wonshik on his bed.  
“He’s wounded and lost a lot of blood… what should I do?”   
  
Standing up he walks to a bookcase.  
“Warlocks, werewolves, fairies, seelies.. No, no, no… ah here, vampires” he mumbles grabbing a book.  
“Let’s see.. History, change, reproduction… why? Uhm.. bloodlust, powers.. Ah wounded and healing”   
Flipping to that page he reads over it.  
“All wounds will heal by itself pretty quickly, usually in minutes… larger wounds take more time…. Hmm hmm.. hmm… Ah! If wounded badly and lost a lot of blood healing will go very slow taking days unless given blood.. So I just give him blood and done?” Hongbin asks himself looking up at Wonshik.  
  
Placing the book away he walks to the kitchen to grab a small knife.  
Going back to the bedroom he sits on the bed.  
“I should avoid this artery and this one… so here would be safe… I guess” he mumbles scanning his wrist.  
Making a cut at the side of his wrist he lets the blood drop in Wonshik’s mouth.  
 _~Why isn’t he doing anything? I’d expect him to react to the blood… Grab my wrist, set his fangs in it.. something..~_ Hongbin thinks worried.  
Seeing he does swallow the blood Hongbin relaxes a bit.  
  
After a couple of sips Hongbin pulls back his wrist and covers it with his other hand.  
“Wake up soon… I’m worried” Hongbin mumbles standing up.  
Walking out the bedroom he goes to the kitchen and holds his wrist above the sink.  
Using magic his wound heals in seconds. “That’s better” he smiles.  
Hearing a groan he looks up.  
 _~Did he wake up?~_ he thinks walking back to the bedroom.  
  
Seeing Wonshik with a pained expression pinching his eyes closed, he walks up to him and places his hand on his forehead.  
Tilting his head he looks closely and sees Wonshik’s fangs.  
 _~They seem really sharp...~_ he thinks.  
  
When Wonshik abruptly opens his eyes, Hongbin startles and takes a step back. Wonshik immediately jumps up and works Hongbin to the floor on his back.  
“Wonshik!” he calls him panicked. “Stop!”  
Not reacting, Wonshik leans in his neck. Feeling a set of fangs in his neck Hongbin screams out of pain.  
Wonshik calmly places his hand over Hongbin’s mouth.  
Startled by the happening, Hongbin is unable to do anything back and his whole body numbs as he feels Wonshik suck out the blood from his body.  
“Won...shik..” he lets out faintly.  
  
Seconds later Wonshik stops and leans back again looking down on Hongbin as he sits on his knees. “Sorry” he mumbles.  
Looking up at Wonshik, Hongbin sees no emotion in the two golden eyes that are staring at him.  
“Are you.. okay?” Hongbin asks.  
“Asks the one that’s bleeding.. I’m sorry for biting” Wonshik says looking away.  
“How badly injured were you to get in that state?”  
“Well.. the hunters knew what they were doing.. They were well prepared and apparently knew Sanghyuk, a seelie, and I, a vampire, were going to be there” Wonshik sighs as he stands up.  
“So he’s a seelie..” Hongbin mumbles sitting up.  
“Shouldn’t you.. bandage that?” Wonshik asks.  
“I have magic, remember..” Hongbin smiles. Using his power he heals his wound “See, all better”  
  
With a small smile forming on his lips Wonshik looks slightly relieved “I should get going..” he says walking away.  
“Are you sure that’s smart? The hunters can still be out there.. Beside your house is far away”  
“Not ‘that’ far away. And those hunters won’t be a problem anymore” Wonshik says with a smile on his face”  
“You killed them?”   
“Obviously, well I’m going” Wonshik says walking out the bedroom.  
  
Walking after Wonshik, Hongbin grabs his wrist.  
Raising an eyebrow Wonshik looks down on him “What?”  
“I.. uh.. nothing, never mind” he says, releasing his wrist.  
Not saying another word Wonshik leaves the apartment.  
“Why did I grab his wrist?” Hongbin thinks, turning back around.  
  
The next morning Hongbin wakes up and does the same like every other morning.  
When dressed he grabs his stuff and walks to the café.  
Ordering the same thing as always he sits down on the same spot.  
Holding his cup in his hands he looks out the window staring off in the distance.  
  
Hearing a chair at his table creak he looks around and sees Hakyeon sit down.  
“Hey” he says cheerfully.  
“Oh.. hey” Hongbin replies looking dumbfounded.  
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah… why wouldn’t I?” Hongbin asks, still dumbfounded.  
“Well, Wonshik bit you didn’t he?”  
“You know?”  
“Yeah, my house is halfway between yours and Wonshiks. He crashed at our place as he was feeling too weak”  
Shocked hearing that his eyes became bigger.  
  
Hearing the cafe door open he senses a familiar feeling. Looking up he sees Wonshik walk into the cafe going to the counter.  
“Is he okay now?”  
“He is, no need to worry. Thanks for looking out for him” Hakyeon says friendly “If there’s anything I can do to repay you”  
“Why are you? I mean.. You don’t need to for him so..” Hongbin pouts looking away.  
“True, I mean officially he’s just a friend. But I know Wonshik will never say thank you or repay for your action, but I feel like it’s the right thing to do. So I do it for him”  
“Why wouldn’t he?”  
“He’s convinced you didn’t need to help him, as he didn’t ask for it. He’s convinced he would be fine without help”  
“I think differently about that but okay..”  
“Try to tell him that” Hakyeon laughs “Anyway, if you ever need something. Feel free to contact me” he says with a soft smile.  
“Thanks” Hongbin smiles back.  
  
Looking up he sees Wonshik walk out of the cafe with two coffees in his hand.  
“I should get going” Hakyeon smiles standing up “see you soon”  
“Yeah.. see you soon” he replies.  
  
With Hakyeon walking out the cafe Hongbin looks down again and starts writing again.  
Letting out a sigh after a while he stands up and leaves the cafe.  
Sitting down on a bench in the park he enjoys the nice weather.  
Closing his eyes he leans his head back.  
“Hey there gorgeous”  
Opening his eyes startled he looks up and sees Jaehwan.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Now who is the grumpy cat?” Jaehwan laughs sitting down “Are you jealous or something?”  
“What? Hell no”  
“So, to change the topic. Have you started writing again?”  
“Sort off.. I had a great story in my previous book but I can’t recall it like I wrote so I’m trying to come up with something new”  
“And I’m sure you will. Just don’t force it”  
  
“Say Jaehwan.. I have a question..”  
“What is it?”  
“How is it to be an incubi?”  
“Haha are you going to try and interview me now?” Jaehwan asks with his hands behind his head, leaning his head back.  
“No, I actually still have my eyes set on writing about Wonshik.. I was just curious”  
“You should give up on Wonshik, nothing good will come out of that.. And as for answering your question, I don’t know how to.. I mean how is it to be a warlock? I personally enjoy being an incubi.. But probably like being other creatures it has pros and cons… I sometimes wished I wasn’t an incubi” Jaehwan answers.  
“Ahh.. yeah makes sense” Hongbin smiles.  
  
“Anyway I have to get going again” Jaehwan says standing up.   
“Can I ask one more question..”  
“Sure”  
“Is everyone warning me about him because, if one kisses him they want more?” Hongbin asks seriously looking up to him.  
“No, well.. that’s also a reason. But not _the_ reason.. Just listen to the warnings .. or don’t and you’ll find out soon enough” Jaehwan says with a mischievous smile.  
Startled, Hongbin backs off a bit by the tone Jaehwan talks and the expression he has on his face.  
“Well, I’m going. See ya” Jaehwan says with a friendly expression again walking away as he waves.  
“What… was that? That was creepy...”  
  
Seeing some creatures he’s inspired to write something.  
Taking his notebook out his bag he starts writing.  
When the sun slowly goes down little by little and a red glow is over the town he looks up again.  
“Is it already that late?” he mumbles grabbing his phone. “10 past 6? How?”   
Standing up he puts his phone and book back in his bag and walks out the park.  
  
Walking back to his house his eye is caught by two creatures running after each other.  
 _~Wonshik?~_ he asks himself seeing him run after someone.  
Jumping up Wonshik tackles the other one and places his knee on his back.  
Seeing blood over the other guy's face, Hongbin takes a step back.  
 _~Did Wonshik do that?~_ he thought, afraid looking at the guy's face.  
Wonshik turns the guy around and punches him in his face.  
Gasping Hongbin places his hands in front of his mouth. With big eyes and horror he looks at how Wonshik aggressively is punching the guy over and over again.  
When there’s no movement coming from the guy any longer Wonshik slowly gets up and looks down on the guy.  
Swiping his hand through his hair he removes his hair from his face. Seeing a cold, emotionless expression and his golden eyes shimmer in the darkness Hongbin is captured by the beauty in his eyes. But the whole expression is giving him an awful and frightened feeling.   
  
“Whoa nice one Shikkie” Hongbin hears a familiar voice say.  
Looking up he sees Sanghyuk with a bright smile walking to him.  
“Yeah… Well we got him, you take it over okay?” Wonshik says not changing his expression in the slightest.  
“Sure, you did the heavy work. Let me get disposed of this” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
“Good, see you tomorrow” Wonshik says while walking away.  
  
Seeing a bad cut on Wonshik’s face, Hongbin's heart aches for him and he averts his eyes downwards.  
 _~I wonder what happened to him to have an expression like that. Was that another hunter or ..?~_ he questions himself.  
When he looks up again, his eyes meets Wonshik’s.  
“Oh… Wonshik… hey” Hongbin says somewhat awkwardly.  
“Yo..” Wonshik says cold passing him.  
  
Hearing the footsteps of Wonshik suddenly stop closely behind him he anxiously waits.  
After short seconds he slowly turns his head around and sees Wonshik stand still.  
“What’s… wrong?” Hongbin asks carefully.  
“Follow me” Wonshik says, glancing over to him from the corner of his eyes.  
Grabbing his wrist Wonshik pulls him along.  
“Ah.. Wonshik.. What are you?” Hongbin asks anxiously.  
“Just come with me” Wonshik says annoyed.  
  
Looking down, Hongbin simply follows Wonshik.  
 _~Why is he in such a bad mood? Did I do something wrong?~_ Hongbin questions himself as he lets himself still be dragged by Wonhshik.  
Looking up after a short while he recognizes the place.  
 _~Is he taking me to his home? Just what is he planning on doing?~_  
  
With each passing second Hongbin becomes more anxious, but also curious.  
Walking up to Wonshik’s house he opens the door and drags Hongbin inside.  
“What are ...” before Hongbin can finish his sentence Wonshik places him on the couch and walks away.  
 _~What…? What suddenly got in him? Where is he going?~_   
With shaking legs he places his hands tightly on it trying to keep them still.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing footsteps approach again Wonshik throws something on his lap as he passes by.  
Startled he quickly closes his eyes and clenches his fists.  
When Hongbin hears glass rattle he looks up at Wonshik seeing he’s pouring in two glasses of wine.  
 _~Wait.. wine?~_ Hongbin thinks dumbfounded, looking down to his lap his eyes become larger.  
“My book! You found it?!” He asks happily standing up.  
“No it’s still lost..” Wonshik says sarcastically with a sigh turning around.  
“But… why didn’t you just tell me and dragged me along like that?” Hongbin asks, tilting his head slightly.  
“Old? 24/7 annoyed? Reputation? … okay old might be true.. But annoyed 24/7?” Wonshik asks, frowning.  
“Not my words, Jaehwan’s” Hongbin pouts looking away. “Beside… have you ever met you? You always have this dark, angry aura around you giving off a vibe that others should stay away”  
“Well I do want others to stay away” Wonshik says with no emotion holding out a glass of wine.  
“Th...thanks.. But why? If you opene...”   
“No” Wonshik says, interrupting.  
“See, here you go… annoyed”  
  
Seeing Wonshik glance up, Hongbin gulps, taking a step back.  
Tripping over the couch he falls back.  
Wonshik quickly snatches his drink from his hand “Don’t spill on my couch” he says looking down on Hongbin.  
“What do you have against me? Why are you always so… mean but also… I don’t know.. I can’t measure you” Hongbin says with a raised voice standing up.  
Seeing Wonshik raise an eyebrow Hongbin stops and quickly looks down “Sorry” he mumbles.  
  
Hearing Wonshik place the glasses down, Hongbin becomes anxious again.  
Feeling two hands on his shoulders he notices he’s being pushed on his back.  
“Won...shik?” he asks, seeing him lean over him.  
“I’m done with this” Wonshik says with no emotion.  
With his eyes becoming bigger Hongbin’s mind goes blank hearing that.  
 _~Why? … why did that make me sad?~_ he asks, looking at Wonshik.  
Seeing his eyes become gold he’s being captivated by them again..  
  
When Wonshik leans in, Hongbin does nothing to stop him and allows Wonshik to press his lips against Hongbin’s.  
Feeling his mind become fuzzy he wraps his arms around Wonshik closing his eyes.  
 _~What.. is this? Is this his power again? Why… why can’t I say no? Why can’t I stop him? …. Why am I enjoying this~_ he asks himself as he tightly holds onto Wonshik and is being sucked in the moment with him.  
  
Feeling Wonshik’s tongue slide over his lips he opens his mouth, inviting him.  
With the touch of Wonshik’s tongue against his he tilts his head and slides his hand through Wonshik’s hair.  
Wonshik slides his hand under Hongbin's back and lifts him up.  
 _~Wonshik… where are you?~_ Hongbin thinks foggy, keeping his eyes closed and his lips against Wonshik’s.  
  
After a couple seconds Wonshik places him down on his bed.  
Leaning over him Hongbin looks up at his emotionless face.  
“Why are you..?” he manages to ask.  
“I’ve had my eyes on you for a while already” Wonshik says as a small smile forms on his lips.  
 _~His eyes… on me?~_  
“Why now.. Suddenly? You.. you could have before...” Hongbin stops with the question, seeing Wonshik frown.  
  
Looking away quickly Hongbin becomes bright red. _~Why am I noticing just now? He’s really handsome and he doesn’t have an angry aura… he has a lonely one.. He’s sad, in pain and lonely~_ Hongbin thinks feeling bad for him.  
Startled by the warm breath of Wonshik in his neck his eyes open wide.  
“When you gave me your blood.. I wanted more, more of your blood and you” Wonshik says with a frightening calm voice.  
Afraid Hongbin can only stare at the ceiling as he feels Wonshik’s fangs pierce in his neck, unable to scream he just holds tight onto Wonshik’s back.  
 _~It hurts… it hurts bad...stop it...~_ Hongbin thinks now pinching his eyes closed.  
“Won..shik..” he says with trouble “It… hurts” he whimpers.  
  
Feeling Wonshik stops and leans up again he sees blood at the corners of his mouth which he quickly wipes away.  
“Then, let me make that up with you” he says calm.  
Unable to react he simply stares at him _~Just… what does he do with me? Why? Why can’t I say no? Or stop him?~_ he thinks.  
Seeing a smirk on Wonshik’s face he knows that Wonshik knows what he’s feeling and thinking.  
“Remember this feeling and thought. It’ll be convenient for your story”  
“My… story?”   
“You were so eager to write about me right? Let’s make a deal, I allow you to ask me anything and write about me. You give yourself over to me”  
“Give… myself over… to you?” Hongbin repeats mumbling looking away. _~Just listen to the warnings .. or don’t and you’ll find out soon enough~_ he recalls Jaehwan said in his mind.  
“This is what they were warning me about wasn’t it?” Hongbin asks looking up at Wonshik again.  
“Who knows, I don’t know why they were warning you” Wonshik replies with a smirk. “So.. deal or no deal?”  
 _~Will it be smart? Just what is he planning on doing?... will it be worth the story?... I am curious...~_ he thinks looking Wonshik in his eyes. “Deal” he says with a nod.  
“Good” Wonshik smiles leaning in pressing his lips against Hongbin’s.  
 _~I_ _hope I won’t regret this~_ he thinks as he wraps his arms around Wonshik’s neck.  
  
Feeling Wonshik’s hand slide under his shirt again he takes it off.  
As Wonshik traces his hand over Hongbin’s upper body, he lets out a short desperate cry as he closes his eyes and leans his head back.  
“I knew you were going to be fun” he hears Wonshik say with amusement in his voice.  
Feeling him unbutton his pants he looks down, but the second Wonshik looks up again to him, Hongbin looks away quickly.  
With the sound of his pants falling on the ground he closes his eyes, but Wonshik goes back up again keeping his boxer on.  
Looking back at him again he sees he took off his shirt. Scanning his body he ends up looking him straight in his eyes again seeing again no emotion whatsoever.  
  
When Wonshik leans in for another kiss, Hongbin is once again being sucked in by the passion of the kiss wrapping his arms around Wonshik.  
His body signs he’s longing for Wonshik with every second passing.  
Becoming restless a soundless moan escapes his mouth.  
“What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks with amusement in his voice.  
“I… I want you..” Hongbin says with a bright red face.  
Seeing a smile form on his lips he stands up to take off his pants and boxer.  
 _~He knows… he knows exactly what he’s doing.. And what he does to me.. He knows exactly what I feel and think… this man is… dangerous~_ Hongbin realizes.  
  
When Wonshik leans in again he takes off Hongbin’s boxer and leans further in for a kiss.  
“Why? Is this your first time with a man?” Wonshik asks, satisfied noticing Hongbin’s anxiousness and tensity.  
“I… ah...”  
“It is huh? Thought so” Wonshik whispers in his ear before Hongbin can answer properly, making him yelp.  
Biting his lip he looks away.  
“Don’t bite too hard or your lip will bleed.. Not that I object to a little blood” Wonshik says grabbing his chin tilting his head back.  
Not letting go, Wonshik gives another kiss and works his tongue in his mouth again, which Hongbin can only accept.  
  
When their lips part Wonshik leans over to his nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube.  
Sitting on his knees he squeezes out a large amount of lube. Spilling some a couple of drops fall on Hongbin’s stomach making him convulse.  
“Relax your body, or this will be unpleasant” Wonshik says calmly leaning over Hongbin again.  
 _~Re..lax?~_ Hongbin repeats in his mind keeping his eyes closed.  
Feeling Wonshik’s finger press against his entrance, Hongbin tenses his whole body and clenches his teeth.  
“I said relax didn’t I?” Wonshik asks, still very calm.  
Opening his eyes he sees a soft expression on Wonshik’s face. As he leans in Wonshik presses his lips against Hongbin making his body go numb again and he relaxes a bit by the hypnosis of Wonshik’s power.  
Feeling Wonshik’s finger sliding in him, Hongbin slightly tenses again, but keeping their lips against each other and Wonshik’s tongue sliding in his mouth, Hongbin gives himself over to him once again.  
  
When the second finger slides in, Wonshik plays a bit with him and Hongbin lets out a soundless moan between their kissing.  
As he holds tighter onto Wonshik he becomes restless.  
“I want you” he lets out desperately.  
“Call my name”  
Opening his eyes slowly he looks at Wonshik smirk on his emotionless face.  
“Call my name” he repeats “Say it..”  
“Won...shik..” he lets out hesitantly. “I want you… Wonshik”   
Seeing a smile form on Wonshik’s lips again, he leans in and aggressively presses his lips against Hongbin’s, tilts his head and presses his tongue inside Hongbin’s mouth which he accepts by kissing back. Followed by Wonshik removing his fingers from Hongbin and pushes his already lubricated dick in him making Hongbin whimper desperate as he leans his head back.  
“You’re so gorgeous” Wonshik says, caressing his hand through his hair.  
  
Looking him in the eyes Hongbin notices the same coldness as before, the same sadness and loneliness in his eyes, even though he has a friendly smile on.  
 _~I want to change him.. I want to make him to not be sad or longer~_ Hongbin thinks determined as he leans up and takes initiative on kissing him.  
Amused Wonshik kisses back pushing him back on the bed. Holding him tight he thrust his hip making Hongbin hold tight onto him let out a sensational cry.  
  
Whimpering with every thrust Hongbin has trouble remaining a straight posture.  
When Wonshik grabs his dick and starts jerking him off Hongbin bites his lips and moans loudly. “Wonshik please … I can’t..” he lets out desperate. “I can’t hold back”.  
Ignoring his plea, Wonshik continues and Hongbin is unable to hold back as he cums.  
Wonshik holds tight on Hongbin’s shoulders and gives it his all.  
With their bodies against each other, sweating, holding each other tight Wonshik quickly too has trouble holding it back.  
Leaning his head in Hongbin’s neck he breathes heavily.  
When he too cums Wonshik gets off Hongbin and lies down next to him on his back.  
  
As Hongbin looks over to him he sees him breath heavy with his eyes closed and the back of his hand on his forehead.  
 _~I wonder what goes on in his mind...~_ Hongbin thinks as he admires Wonshik’s face.  
When Wonshik opens his eyes Hongbin startles.  
“Want to shower?” Wonshik asks, looking at him.  
“Ahh.. yeah, that would be nice”  
  
Seeing Wonshik stand up, Hongbin follows him and walks behind him.  
Walking into the bathroom Wonshik turns on the shower and places his hand under the water waiting for it to get to the right temperature.  
Hongbin monitors him closely, the way he does things, acts, handles, reacts.  
When Wonshik steps under the shower Hongbin follows him carefully.  
“You’re suddenly cautious… why? Scared?”   
“No! No I’m not!” Hongbin answers quickly looking up to him.  
“Hmmm, interesting” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
“What is?”  
“Oh nothing” Wonshik answers, turning around grabbing the shampoo bottle.  
  
When done showering Wonshik steps into the bedroom first. Sitting down on a small stool standing in the bathroom Hongbin stares at the floor.  
 _~My body… hurts.. How did I get in this situation? Why… why did I get myself in this? Just what is he?~_ Hongbin thinks looking up to Wonshik.  
Shaking his head he stands up and walks into the bedroom.  
With the pain flinching through his body he drops towards the ground. But before he touches the ground Wonshik catches him.  
“You okay?”  
“You.. were standing on the other side..” Hongbin replies startled.  
  
Hearing Wonshik sigh he looks up.   
“Vampires have better senses and mobility. We’re faster, stronger, better hearing, sight everything”   
“Ahh..” Hongbin replies, sitting down on bed. ”Thanks”  
Not reacting, Wonshik turns around walking to the closet “Here are your clothes from last time” he says putting them down.  
“Thanks, I already forgot about it…”  
Standing up he, just like Wonshik, dresses himself.  
  
“How about a glass of wine?” Wonshik asks, breaking the silence.  
“I’d love that” Hongbin replies with a smile.  
Walking downstairs Hongbin notices multiple photos hanging on the wall. Taking a look at them one by one he slows down.  
“Most of them are really old” Wonshik says, breaking his stare.  
“Oh sorry..”  
“Don’t be, you can look at them. You like red wine right?”  
Nodding Hongbin looks at Wonshik, surprised by his friendly behavior.  
  
Looking back at the frames he sees Taekwoon and Wonshik in one photo standing next together with bright smiles on their faces.  
“His expression… is so much different here” Hongbin mumbles.  
Slowly walking down the stairs he looks at the pictures one by one.  
“Who’s.. that?” Hongbin asks himself seeing a picture of Wonshik sitting with someone on his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek as he smiles brightly.  
“That’s my ex” Wonshik answers, walking into the hallway.  
“Oh… I’m sorry”  
“You apologize a lot don’t you? But it’s fine, that was a long time ago” Wonshik replies holding up a glass “Wine?”  
Smiling Hongbin walks to him and takes the glass.  
  
Walking into the living room Wonshik sits down on a couch and Hongbin sits across him on another couch.  
Looking around somewhat awkwardly Hongbin tried to distract himself.  
 _~This silence is so awkward..~_ he think looking down at his glass.  
“Why did you decide to become a writer?” Wonshik suddenly asks.  
“I.. ah.. I like reading books and like writing stories that others can enjoy as well”  
“Hmm is that so, what kind of stories do you write? Short stories? Long stories? Books?”  
“So far only short stories, but I want to publish a book one day”  
“If you work hard I think you can one day” Wonshik says taking a sip.  
“For real?” Hongbin asks happy.  
“Hmhm, why not? Just work hard”  
Hongbin smiles hearing that _~Maybe he’s not that bad after all~_ he thinks looking out the window. “Oh.. it’s raining..”  
“You can stay here if you want. I have multiple guest rooms”  
“Yeah I was wondering, why such a big house if you live alone?”  
“I like luxury” Wonshik answers simply.  
 _~What is that for answer..~_ Hongbin pouts looking away again.  
  
When he empties his glass he places it on the coffee table. When a shot of pain shoots through his body again he startles.  
“Still in pain? I wasn’t even that hard on you” Wonshik says with a somewhat amused tone.  
“I’m fine.. Can I ask you some things for my story?” Hongbin asks, grabbing his book.  
“A deal is a deal. Ask me anything you want”  
“How old are you precise?”   
“723”  
“Where were you born?”  
“Seoul”  
“Are you a pureblood or normal vampire?”  
“Pureblood. Only pureblood vampires have golden eyes”  
Writing his answers down Hongbin asks more questions.  
  
“I think this is enough for now” Wonshik says with a yawn after roughly half an hour “The sex didn’t even lasted this long..”  
Turning red again, Hongbin keeps his focus down on his book making some notes.  
“So, you’re going to make a short story or a long story out of it? Or maybe even try to make a book from it..” Wonshik asks intrigued.  
“I think a long story.. I won’t make it like a biography on you, I’ll make a fictional story out of it. But the more information I have, the better I can write it”  
“Makes sense.. here” Wonshik says, holding out another glass of wine.  
“Thanks… can I ask you one more thing?”  
“No, your question credits are used up”  
“Please...” Hongbin asks begging.  
“That won’t work” Wonshik says as he takes a sip from his wine.  
  
Standing up, Hongbin walks to him and sits on his lap, leaning in he wants to give a kiss but Wonshik turns away “That also won’t do. I know what you want to ask eagerly and I don’t feel like answering it”  
“Then what do you think I want to ask?”  
“How it is that I got so distant, annoyed but on the other side also can be very calm and friendly”  
“Can you read minds or something?” Hongbin asks, pouting as he sits next to Wonshik.  
“No, your expression said it all and I noticed you’re often curious about that specific. Anyway I’m going to sleep” Wonshik says standing up. Emptying his glass he walks to the kitchen.  
Hongbin quickly follows him and empties his glass as well.  
  
Walking upstairs Wonshik opens a room “You can sleep here” he says walking off right away.  
“Thanks..” Hongbin mumbles looking at Wonshik walk away.  
Walking into the room he takes off his clothes and lies down in bed staring at the ceiling.  
 _~Today was so exhausting.. But I am glad he agreed to the story.. Even if I had to make a deal~_ he thinks as he hears the rain tapping against the window.  
Turning on his side he stares out the window watching the rain. As his eyes become heavy he falls asleep.  
  
The next morning when the sun is shining in his eyes he turns around before opening them.  
 _~How late is it?~_ he thinks, sitting up to grab his phone.  
“What? 9:12?” he says shocked standing up.  
Pulling on his clothes he walks out of his room and runs downstairs.  
  
“Morning sleepyhead” Wonshik says sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.  
“Morning… I didn’t notice the time and..”  
“It’s fine” Wonshik says, interrupting him “Want coffee?”  
“Oh… yes please”  
As Wonshik stands up and walks to the kitchen Hongbin follows him.  
“No work today?” Hongbin asks breaking the silence.  
“Later today in the club”  
“Still the hunters?”  
“Yeah, those from last time weren’t the only ones”  
  
Nodding Hongbin watches how Wonshik is making coffee.  
“Here you go” Wonshik says, handing over the cup.  
Walking back to the living room they sit down.  
“When can I ask some more questions again?” Hongbin asks.  
“I don’t know.. When I have time”  
“You have time now..” Hongbin says carefully.  
“I’m not in the mood now”  
“Mood for the questions or...” Hongbin says with a cough as he becomes red.  
“Both”  
 _~He must be annoyed~_ Hongbin thinks and averts his eyes to outside.  
Seeing dew on leaves from last night’s rain he watches how a couple drops fall down.  
With the silence in the room and the warm cup of coffee between his hands he relaxes and closes his eyes for a second as a smile forms on his lips.  
 _~So peaceful~_ he thinks, opening his eyes to take a sip from his coffee.  
  
As his eyes fall onto the stone he saw before, he notices it’s not the same color anymore, but red this time.  
“Wasn’t that black last time I saw it?”   
“Hm?” Wonshik questions looking up. Realizing he’s talking about the stone he looks away again “Oh that.. Yeah”  
 _~Hmm, guess he doesn’t want to talk about it..~_ Hongbin thinks shrugging it off.  
  
When they both finish their coffee and walk outside Wonshik locks the door.  
“I’ll see you later” Wonshik says, turning around.  
“Yeah.. thanks for agreeing to the story” Hongbin says friendly with a sincere smile.  
But Wonshik doesn’t look around and simply sticks his hand in the air.  
Pouting Hongbin walks away.  
  
\- To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through the park he admires the scenery, the dew on the grass, the shimmering of the sun over the park, people around him and the beautiful flowers filling the park with color.  
Seeing Hakyeon in the distance a smile forms on his lips as he walks to him.  
“Morning, didn’t know you enjoyed walks through the park” Hongbin says.  
“Oh hey, yeah but you don’t know a lot of things about me yet. Why are you coming from that direction? You live the other way”  
“I came from Wonshik”  
“Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks, surprised.  
“Ah yeah. I was there yesterday evening and then it started raining. He allowed me to stay in the guest room”  
“Hmm okay..” Hakyeon says with a frown, placing his hand on his chin as he looks away. “Well, up for some coffee?”   
“Sure” Hongbin replies with a smile. _~What was that about?~_ _  
_  
Walking into the cafe they order some coffee and sit down.  
“Why were you at Wonshik’s place?” Hakyeon asks.  
“He found my book and gave it back”  
“Just like that? No strings attached?”  
“Yeah.. why?”  
“Nothing..” Hakyeon says, bringing the cup up to his lips he blows away the steam.  
“That’s the warning you all give me don’t you? Him doing nothing just for free.. He always wants something in return and makes deals?”  
“So you found out about him making deals. That must mean you made one with him”   
“I … did..”  
“That’s stupid” Hakyeon says taking a sip.  
“Then why not tell beforehand it was that and tell me not to make one?”  
“Because Wonshik would’ve found out we warned you and then still find a way to get what he wants. A deal is then the safest way” Hakyeon laughs.  
“Is he that much of an awful person?”  
“Hmm no.. he just knows very well how to play other people”  
“But that is awful” Hongbin frowns.  
  
“He asked your consent first right? He asked if you agree?” Hakyeon asks.  
“He… did”  
“And he also does something for you doesn’t he?”  
“He is...”  
“And he also does a lot for me and Taekwoon.. That’s why we let him get away with it. He isn’t a bad person and wouldn’t force someone. If you had say no, he would’ve stepped back”  
“I suddenly remember… him saying he made a deal with Hongin.. Him using his powers in exchange for him feeding off of him..”  
“Exactly, ‘give and take’ is his life motto”  
  
Hearing that Hongbin simply nods looking down.  
When the door opens and closes a chair from their table is being pulled back.  
“Taek hey” Hakyeon says.  
“Hey” Hongbin greets him as well looking up.  
“Hi” he replies. “Any plans for today?”  
“Not really, just write”  
“Great, how about you come by the club later?”  
“Heh, yeah sure” Hongbin replies with a smile.  
  
“I thought you were busy today” Hakyeon suddenly says with a little laugh.  
“I am, I wanted to get some coffee along the way. I’ll get going again” Taekwoon says standing up. Giving a kiss to Hakyeon he walks away.  
“You two are really cute” Hongbin smiles.  
“How come you’re still single?”   
“Beats me.. just haven’t found someone I’m interested in, or is interested in me. Beside, I don’t mind being single”  
“Hmm.. well you will one day” Hakyeon smiles.  
“Most likely yeah” Hongbin smiles.  
Looking at his book he lets out a sigh.  
“You want to write I assume?” Hakyeon asks as he empties his cup “I have to get going anyway, I will see you later”  
“Heh okay. See you later”  
  
As Hakyeon leaves the cafe Hongbin grabs his book and opens it.  
Starting to write about Wonshik, he's on fire and writes multiple pages in one go.  
 _~With his mysterious aura he grabs the girl back by her arm, his gaze piercing through her soul, she looks afraid up to him unable to say a word...~_ he writes.  
After a while he looks up and grabs his cup, taking a sip he flinches “Ugh, cold”  
Standing up he walks to the counter to order a new one.  
  
After more hours he stretches his body and looks outside.  
“What? It’s getting dark?” he lets out startled.  
Looking down he counts the amount of pages he wrote “5, 6… 7.. 8 .. wow 8 pages”  
Closing it he puts it away in his bag.  
Grabbing his phone he walks out of the cafe.  
 _~Hey I heard you’re going to be at the club as well tonight. Be careful, there are a lot of hunters roaming the town.~_ Wonshik messaged.  
 _~It’s nice of him to message that..~_ Hongbin thinks as he looks with a smile at his phone.  
 _~How about I message you when I leave my house? So you know when I’m on my way..~_ Hongbin replies to him.  
  
Putting his phone away he walks home.  
Noticing some unknown people looking at him from time to time he becomes anxious and walks quicker.  
Hearing someone follow him he carefully looks back and sees a hooded man.  
 _~That must be a hunter..~_ Hongbin thinks becoming frightened.  
Stepping up his speed a little, the hooded man does as well.  
 _~Shit.. What should I do?~_ he thinks biting his lip.  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder he’s being turned around.  
Seeing the hooded man holds up a knife Hongbin freezes in fear and closes his eyes.  
When he feels the hand being removed and hears a thud he opens his eyes again and sees the hooded man on the floor with someone in black clothes on him.  
Seeing only his back Hongbin carefully takes a couple steps back.  
As the mysterious man stands up, he sees the hooded man motionless on the ground.  
When the man turns around he lets out a sigh of relief. “Wonshik” he says with a smile walking to him.  
Giving a hug, he tightly holds onto him “How happy I am to see you”  
“I warned you, didn’t I … you’re a warlock, teleport yourself instead of walking around in the dark” Wonshik says with a heavy tone.  
“I’m sorry… you’re right.”  
“I’ll walk you home” Wonshik sighs walking away.  
  
Following him quietly they quickly arrive at Hongbin’s house.  
“There you go” Wonshik says, keeping his distance from the building.  
“Want to… come inside?”   
“I have to go back to the club”  
“Oh.. right..” Hongbin replies looking down.  
“Well.. see you tonight I guess”  
“Yeah.. see you tonight” Hongbin replies. As he looks up he sees Wonshik is already walking away.  
  
Going inside quickly he goes up to his apartment.  
 _~What would’ve happened to me if Wonshik wasn’t there to save me? Did he came all the way from the club to my route to check up on me?~_ Hongbin wonders as he walks in his apartment throwing down his keys on a small table.  
  
“Mew?”   
“Ahh, I’m fine don’t worry” Hongbin replies to his cat.  
Dropping himself on the couch he stares at the ceiling.  
When his cat jumps on him he startles.  
“Guess you miss me?” he mumbles as his cat lies down. “I have to go any minute again though”  
“Mew?”  
“Yeah.. sorry. But don’t worry” Hongbin smiles as he picks up his cat and sits up.  
Standing up, he goes to the kitchen and prepares himself a meal.  
  
As he’s cooking he leans with his back against the counter and looks out the window thinking about the last days and everything that happened.  
“Say… do you think Wonshik is a good guy?” Hongbin asks looking down to his cat.  
“Mew?”  
“Yeah.. I think so too. I think if I get to know him a little he’ll open up to me and I don’t know… I think I can change him.. Or at least I want to try to”  
“Miaauuw” the cat screeches as he walks away.  
“Yeah.. thanks for the confidence..” Hongbin sighs, turning off the cooking pit.  
  
After eating he dresses himself and teleports himself to the club.  
Straightening his clothes he walks to the front door and Sanghyuk who’s guarding it again.  
“Hey, I heard what happened earlier.. You okay?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Yeah, thanks to Wonshik”  
“He’s somewhere inside, let him know you’re here, okay?”  
“Will do, thanks” Hongbin says as he walks inside.  
  
Looking around he spots Jaehwan at the bar talking to the bar man.  
Walking up the stairs he goes to lounge 12, opening the door he sees Taekwoon and Hakyeon kissing.  
“Oh sorry.” he says quickly turning around.  
“Don’t be, it’s fine. Come, sit” Hakyeon says cheerful.  
“I’ll let Wonshik know you’re here” Taekwoon says standing up.  
“Or you can message him..”  
Nodding Taekwoon sits down again and so does Hongbin.  
“Heard Wonshik came to the rescue as your black knight” Hakyeon smiles.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to think about what could’ve happened if he didn’t came.. How did he even know I was there? Wasn’t he supposed to be here?”  
“He had a hunch and took off, it was really quiet here so he had the opportunity to step out for a minute and it’s good he did.. Anyway, how about a drink?” Hakyeon answers.  
“Sounds good”  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Wonshik asks, walking in the room.  
“Yeah, doing fine. Thanks” Hongbin smiles sincerely at him.  
“Good.. Taek, Sanghyuk spotted a couple suspicious guys again. I called back up to be on stand-by, just to be sure”  
“Okay good, thanks”   
“I’ll get going then” Wonshik says, walking out the room again.  
  
“That was a bright smile” Hakyeon smiles poking Hongbin with his elbow.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Hongbin pouts looking away.  
“Suuuure, you’re eyes were shimmering and your mouth corners reached your ears… you shouldn’t fall in love with him” Taekwoon says not showing any emotion.  
“I’m not in love with him!” Hongbin says with a slightly raised voice.  
“Let him be” Hakyeon shrugs.  
  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin grabs a glass and a bottle and pours himself a drink.  
Leaning back he slides his finger over the edge of the glass staring in front of himself.  
Taking a sip from time to time he refills his glass when it’s empty.  
  
“You okay?” Hakyeon asks, placing his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder.  
“Oh, yeah I’m fine.. Where did Taekwoon go?”  
“He left a couple minutes ago… how deep in your own mind were you?” Hakyeon asks laughing.  
“Sorry”  
“Ehh don’t apologize… say .. you’re not really in love with Wonshik are you?”  
“What? No! He’s annoying and cranky.. No way”  
  
Letting out a chuckle Hakyeon nods his head “Eh, I don’t care if you are or not.. I’m just worried about you. You seem like a nice guy and I would hate it if he hurts you”  
“Don’t worry” Hongbin smiles.  
Nodding Hakyeon grabs a bottle and pours in two glasses. “Well, to friendship”  
“To friendship” Hongbin replies, raising his glass.  
  
“By the way, where’s Jaehwan? I saw him at the bar when I came in but.. I expected him to come here too..”  
“He’s probably trying to get someone to bed, or is still sitting at the bar drinking”  
“Oh..”  
“He kissed you the other day right?” Hakyeon asks casual.  
“You… you saw that?”  
“I think a more fitting question is ‘who didn’t saw that?’ I mean even Wonshik saw it and he was busy working”  
“He did?” Hongbin asks, feeling sad looking down.  
“He couldn’t care less, so don’t fret about it. How about we go downstairs and dance, have some fun” Hakyeon proposes standing up.  
“Sounds like a plan” Hongbin replies, walking behind him.  
  
Downstairs they join Jaehwan who’s sitting at the bar with a couple drinks.  
“Hey, why didn’t you join us for drinks?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No reason” Jaehwan replies. Making eye contact with Hongbin he quickly looks away “I have to go..”  
“Oh.. okay”  
“Did I do something?” Hongbin asks as Jaehwan walks off.  
“I wouldn’t know what, don’t worry about it. He’s often like this. Now come” Hakyeon says happy grabbing his arm as he drags him to the dance floor.  
  
Having a good time he dances for a while with Hakyeon. Taekwoon joins them somewhere halfway.  
Hongbin notices Jaehwan is watching them from a distance from time to time.  
He also notices Wonshik walk up and down, back and forth multiple times looking over the club well.  
  
With time passing by, drinks flowing and dance moves being made the night is reached soon and the club is closing.  
  
“I had a great time” Hongbin says, sitting on a stool at the bar.  
“It was fun, yeah” Hakyeon smiles.  
“Everything today seemed fine and quiet, the suspicious guys were nobodies. Sanghyuk will close off with you so I’m going” Wonshik says the second he joins them.  
“Ah Wonshik.. Can I walk with you and ask some things?” Hongbin asks standing up.  
“No” he replies turning around as he walks off.  
“What was that about...” Hakyeon questions frowning.  
“I thought he was getting less distant from you” Taekwoon notifies.  
“You and me both...”   
“Say where’s Jaehwan? I wanted to ask him something but I haven’t seen him in a while” Taekwoon asks looking around.  
“I don’t know, last time I saw him was already a while ago” Hakyeon answers.  
  
Hongbin’s sunken in his own mind looking to the front door of the club where Wonshik left.  
Shaking his head he comes back to reality “I’m sorry, but I’m going..”  
“Oh, sure.. Be careful okay!” Hakyeon replies.  
“I will”  
  
Taking off, Hongbin walks outside.  
Closing his eyes for a second he tilts his head back and breathes in the fresh air.  
Starting to walk without having any destination to go to he wanders around.  
 _~I should go home.. But somehow my mind is occupied and I don’t feel like going home..~_ Hongbin thinks as he walks through the park.  
After walking a bit more he realizes the place he’s walking.  
Turning the corner he sees Wonshik’s house.  
 _~Should I?~_ he questions himself. _~His lights are still on though..~_  
  
Walking up to the house he rings the bell with low hopes the door will be opened.  
After a couple seconds as he wants to turn around he hears the door unlock and open.  
Looking up he sees Wonshik shirtless and with blood on his chest.  
“Wha.. what happened? Are you okay?” Hongbin asks worried.  
“Huh? Oh right, it’s not my blood.. Why are you here so late?”  
“Oh okay.. Well good.. I uhm.. I don’t know..” Hongbin replies looking away.  
“Want something to drink?” he hears a familiar voice ask.   
Looking up he sees Jaehwan without a shirt on and some bitemarks.  
 _~Guess they had sex again… why is this making me sad?~_ he thinks.  
  
“Earth to Hongbin?” Wonshik calls him.  
“Sorry… ah no I should go. Sorry for interrupting you” Hongbin says, turning around.  
Feeling his hand being grabbed he’s being dragged inside “You didn’t interrupt anything, now don’t run off because it’s easy. I’m going to grab a shirt”  
“Get one for me too” Jaehwan says as he sits down.  
  
Sitting down awkwardly, Hongbin doesn’t know what to say.  
“So.. why did you come? To confess?” Jaehwan asks breaking the silence.  
“Con.. confess? No.. I to be honest, don't even know why I came..”  
“Hmm, sure”  
“He said I didn’t interrupt anything.. Didn’t you two … you know”  
“Had sex? We did but you didn’t interrupt that. Though you did interrupt his dinner” Jaehwan says with a small laugh.  
“Dinner.. right” Hongbin mumbles.  
  
“Say… can I ask you something?” Jaehwan says as he stands up.  
“Sure..”  
“What do you want with Wonshik? Honestly!”  
“I… I don’t know..”  
“You’re obviously not afraid of him, or keeping distance even after warnings. You’re not bothered by anything he does to you or others.. You even keep coming back.. So tell me” Jaehwan says leaning over Hongbin with his hands on the back leaning “What do you want with him?” he asks looking Hongbin in the eyes.  
“I… I want to change him”   
“Change?” Jaehwan asks laughing “You’re kidding right? He’s over 700 years, you’re a kid compared to him.. In what way do you think _you’re_ capable of changing him? Taekwoon and I who have known him the longest tried as well.. So tell me how you think you can change him?”  
“I don’t know..” Hongbin replies feeling his courage sink away and his insecurity crawls up.  
  
“I think this is enough bickering for one night. How about you two just leave” Wonshik says walking into the living room handing over a shirt to Jaehwan.  
Startled Hongbin looks up. “Yeah, I will.. It was a mistake coming here”  
“Alrighty, see you tomorrow” Jaehwan says as he grabs his stuff and walks to the front door.  
  
With the door being closed behind them Hongbin and Jaehwan walk toward the streets.  
“Do you enjoy it with him?” Hongbin suddenly asks.  
“Hm? Oh.. well I wouldn’t be coming back if I didn’t. It’s that his sex is so good, otherwise I also wouldn’t allow a vampire to feed from me”  
Hearing that Hongbin can’t help but laugh a bit “Well guess you’re right..”  
“Say.. the other day in the club when I kissed you.. You didn’t mind did you?” Jaehwan suddenly asks.  
“I.. I guess I didn’t... why?”   
“Good, so I guess you won’t mind this” he says, taking a step forward he presses his lips against Hongbin’s.  
  
\- To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Startled Hongbin keeps his eyes open for a second and his arms spread. But the soft feeling of Jaehwan’s lips quickly makes his mind numb.  
As he closes his eyes he wraps his arms around him.   
  
“Maybe.. We should go to one of our houses and not kiss in the middle of the street” Jaehwan says with a small smile.   
Smiling back, Hongbin teleports them to his house.   
“So cool and convenient” Jaehwan says impressed.   
Smiling Hongbin walks into the apartment building with Jaehwan following behind him.   
  
Walking inside his house they take off their shoes and before Hongbin can take another step Jaehwan grabs his wrist and pushes him against the wall.   
Hongbin allows him to and returns the gesture.   
As Jaehwan takes off Hongbin’s shirt, Hongbin also slides up Jaehwan’s shirt.   
Stumbling to the bedroom they scatter their clothes over the floor as a trail to the bedroom.   
  
In the bedroom they both take off their boxers and Jaehwan pushes Hongbin onto the bed.   
“I do have to give a little heads up” Jaehwan says, taking a breather.   
“Which is?”   
“Well… I am an incubi.. Meaning when I have sex, my demon form is shown.. It wouldn’t be the first time someone got scared”   
“I think I can manage” Hongbin replies, trying to be confident.   
With a small smile forming on his lips Jaehwan leans in again and continues the kissing.   
Spreading Hongbin’s legs he looks up to the nightstands.   
“That drawer” Hongbin says pointing.   
  
Leaning in he grabs a small bottle from the drawer and pushes out some lube.   
Going back he leans over Hongbin and gives him another kiss and carefully preps him, sliding a lubricated finger in him.   
Moaning, Hongbin notices Jaehwan’s form is changing even with his eyes closed.   
Carefully opening his eyes he sees what should be white in his eyes are now red, and his eye color became deep dark black, two horns are sticking out on top of his head and his skin became more gray with dark veins shown.   
“Scared?” Jaehwan asks carefully.   
“Not at all” Hongbin smiles expecting much worse.   
Jaehwan smiles sweetly hearing that and gives another kiss embracing Hongbin tightly.   
  
Continuing the prep Jaehwan slides in the second finger and shortly after he works his dick inside of Hongbin.   
Hollowing his back in excitement, Hongbin lets out a soundless moan as he tightly holds onto Jaehwan’s arms.   
Leaning in Jaehwan gives kisses in Hongbin’s neck and playfully bites.   
“Ahh Jaehwan-ah!” Hongbin manages to let his mouth escape as he wraps his arms around Jaehwan’s back.   
Thrusting his hips Jaehwan goes faster with each passing minute.   
  
Moaning he holds onto Hongbin tighter as he fastens a bit more just before he comes.   
Breathing heavy he lies down next to Hongbin.   
Letting out a small chuckle Jaehwan looks surprised at Hongbin.   
“What’s up?”   
“Nothing.. just.. to think I had my first time with a man not that long ago, and now already with a second..”   
“Your first was not long ago? So that must’ve been Wonshik?”   
“I spent many years straight, when I found out I liked men more I never dared to take initiative. I always quietly liked a person from a distance”   
“Until Wonshik?”   
“I didn’t approach him because I like him.. At first I even thought he was a dick”   
“And now?”   
“Now I realized he’s still a dick, but also has a sweet and caring side and he seems lonely”   
  
Before Jaehwan can answer that the front doorbell is chiming.   
Standing up, Hongbin grabs his pants and walks to the front door.   
“Wonshik? What are you doing here?”   
“Well I messaged you, but you didn’t react.. I wanted to make sure nothing happened”

“You walked all the way here just to check up on me?”  
Becoming a bit red Wonshik looks away “No.. I also had a job to do..”   
“In the middle of the night?”   
“Whatever.. I’m going” Wonshik says as he turns around. Stopping half way he looks back past Hongbin “Why is Jaehwan here?”   
Hongbin looks behind him but doesn’t see him “Hooow…?” he questions looking back at Wonshik.   
“He smelled my scent” Jaehwan says walking out of the bedroom.   
Throwing a glare at him Wonshik’s eyes shimmer gold for a second.   
“I should get going.. Thanks for having me over, I had fun” Jaehwan smiles pulling on his shoes.   
“Yeah… sure..” Hongbin replies, keeping his eyes on Wonshik who seems furious.   
  
When Jaehwan walks out the door past Wonshik, Wonshik too turns around “Night” he says short as he takes off together with Jaehwan.   
_~What suddenly got in him?~_ Hongbin thinks looking at the two walk away.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders he walks back inside and startles by his cat suddenly sitting in his path.   
“What?” he asks his cat.   
“Mew” the cat replies and walks off.   
“Oh as if you’re any better” Hongbin says with a slightly raised voice.   
Scoffing he walks to the bathroom and makes himself ready to go to bed.   
  
The next morning Hongbin goes to the cafe again and sits down with a hot cup of coffee.   
Opening his notebook he continues writing on his story.   
As time passes by, he often looks up hoping to see Wonshik.   
But after many customers passing Wonshik doesn’t come by.   
Around dinner time Hongbin heads home to make something to eat.   
Lying down on the couch he stares at the ceiling thinking about things.   
_~Last days I saw at least one of the guys, but today I saw none of them.. Could that have been because of what happened last night?~_   
  
Sitting up he grabs his phone and messages Hakyeon _~Hey, are you guys in the club tonight? I was thinking of coming over to have a drink with you guys.~_ placing it on the table again he gets up to take a shower.   
Having a heavy feeling in his heart he drags himself to the bathroom and turns on the shower head.   
When he leaves the bedroom again after showering and dressed himself he goes back into the living room and grabs his phone.   
_~Hi, no we’re closed on Tuesdays. Sorry we didn’t come over today to the cafe, Jaehwan had some troubles and we had to help him~_ Hakyeon messaged back.   
_~It’s fine, I hope things are going better now.. What troubles were there?~_ Hongbin messages back.   
  
Turning on the tv he leans back making himself more comfortable.   
Hearing his phone buzz he takes a look.   
_~Yeah things are better now, no need to worry. Just some troubles.. Between him and Wonshik, but it’s fine now~_   
_~Why would Wonshik and Jaehwan have troubles? Is it because I slept with Jaehwan?~_ Hongbin thinks troubled.   
Looking at his screen again he diales Wonshik, but after it rings two times the call is pressed away.   
Letting out a sigh he leans his head back in frustration. Shaking his head he stands up and walks to the front door to pull on his shoes.   
  
Teleporting himself to Wonshik’s house he rings the bell.   
After waiting for about a minute and no response he rings the bell again.   
_~He’s either not home, or doesn’t want me here~_ Hongbin thinks pained.   
Determined, he keeps standing and rings the bell again.   
Within a couple seconds the door is opened.   
“Wonshik..”   
“Why are you here?”   
“Wha.. well.. I didn’t see you today and I heard you had troubles with Jaehwan and I got worried”   
“You should be more worried about Jaehwan” Wonshik says with a sinister smile.   
“Why… what did you do?”   
“Nothing..” Wonshik says casual leaning against the doorframe.   
“I should get going.. This was a mistake” Hongbin says worried turning around.   
  
Wonshik quickly grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him back. Closing the door he’s being pushed against the wall.   
“Why the rush? You came for a reason right?”   
Seeing Wonshik’s golden eyes with his emotionless face, Hongbin gasps in fear.   
“Don’t be so scared, I won’t do anything with you that you don’t want” Wonshik says standing straight again letting go of him “Wine?”   
“S..sure..” he stutters.   
  
Following Wonshik he quietly sits down on the couch as Wonshik grabs two glasses.   
Placing them down he sits down next to Hongbin.   
“For real.. What did you do to Jaehwan?”   
“Who says I did something to him and not the other way around?”   
“Because… because..” Hongbin lets out thinking about his answer.   
“Because I’m older, stronger, always annoyed vampire with anger issues?” Wonshik asks. “Well part of that is true, I am older and stronger.. And what’s also true is that he didn’t do anything to me” he says, satisfied.   
  
Hearing that Hongbin looks up again unable to ask him anything.   
“I didn’t kill him though, if that’s what you’re wondering… he’s still a friend.. Let’s just say I wasn’t too pleased with him breaking a deal”   
“Breaking.. A deal?” Hongbin repeats scared thinking about how he made a deal with Wonshik as well.   
“I had a deal with him to stay away from you”   
“Away from me? Why?”   
“Because the thought of his hands over you made me angry”   
“Why would you care what I do with who? Have you ever looked at yourself?”   
  
Realizing what he just said and seeing the look on Wonshik’s face, Hongbin becomes anxious.   
“I don’t care, I only care about Jaehwan’s”   
“You only care about Jaehwan’s?” Hongbin repeats feeling sad.   
“Yeah, I don’t want him doing anything to you.. He doesn’t deserve you”   
Hearing that Hongbin blushes “But… what about you? I mean I’m guessing it’s because he’s an incubi and has sex with a lot creatures, no?.. Don’t you have more sex than him?”   
“No, he’s worse than the average incubi.. He has someone else every night at least, I don’t.. I made a deal with him that if he doesn’t get laid by someone and really wants to, he can come to me, in exchange for me to feed on him”   
“That’s kinda… disturbing”   
“Which part?” Wonshik asks, amused.   
“Both”   
  
With a soft but emotionless expression Wonshik leans onto Hongbin and carefully pushes him on his back.   
“Ah… W..wonshik?” he stutters looking him in the eyes.   
When Wonshik passes by his face and leans in his neck, Hongbin becomes scared of being bitten, but feeling only a kiss, a sensational shiver goes down his spine.   
Holding tight onto Wonshik’s arms, Hongbin tries to maintain a straight posture.   
“Wonshik?!” he whimpers with a cry tilting his head back.   
“Don’t ever let Jaehwan’s hands go over your body again” he whispers between kissing in his neck.   
“Why?”   
“Because I don’t want to” Wonshik replies, looking up.   
Seeing his golden eyes and angry expression Hongbin refrains himself from asking more.   
  
As Wonshik gets up he walks to the other couch where he usually sits and grabs his glass of wine.   
_~Is is just me… or did he seem jealous?~_ Hongbin thinks as he sits up again and straightens his clothes.   
Monitoring Wonshik who’s staring out the window, Hongbin grabs his glass of wine as well.   
Following his gaze he looks out the window as well only to realize it’s raining hard again.   
  
“You can stay for the night if you want”   
Hongbin looks up and sees Wonshik didn’t avert his eyes once.   
“I can also teleport myself home..” Hongbin pouts.   
“You can’t teleport from inside a house to inside your house right? Meaning you’ll arrive at the front of your apartment building”   
“Ah.. true, but that’s fine. It’s not like I’ll get soaking wet”   
“Okay, do what you want” Wonshik says with a sigh.   
  
Looking up he notices a sad and lonely expression on Wonshik’s face.   
Emptying his glass of wine he stands up “Is it okay if I grab another glass?”   
“Sure, pick whatever suits your taste” Wonshik replies without looking up.   
Nodding he walks to the rack of wine and looks over the labels.   
“Which one did you pour in?”   
“The one standing on the cabinet next to the glasses”   
Grabbing the bottle he pours it in his glass and walks back to Wonshik to sit down next to him.   
Noticing Wonshik looks up at him, Hongbin smiles softly at him.   
“What?” he asks when Wonshik keeps staring.   
“Nothing… just … why would you sit here?”   
“Because I was feeling like it” Hongbin answers with a smile.   
“You’re weird” Wonshik sighs, standing up to grab himself another glass of wine.   
  
Standing up as well he walks to Wonshik and embraces him from behind.   
“Why are you...” Wonshik mumbles.   
“You were jealous of what happened with Jaehwan weren’t you?”   
“Tsk, why would I?”   
“I.. don’t know.. Never mind, sorry” Hongbin sighs releasing him. Walking back to the couch he sits down as he grabs his glass and takes a big sip.   
“Easy tough guy, even if you’re a warlock you’re not immune to getting drunk”   
Ignoring it he takes another sip and empties the glass with it.   
  
Wonshik places the bottle of wine on the table which Hongbin grabs to pour another glass.   
“Can I ask you something?” Hongbin asks determined.   
“Sure”   
“Why did you become so distant?”   
“None of your business”   
“Actually it kinda is.. You play with me, make a deal with me, push me away but get angry when Jaehwan does something with me.. But then you’re also sweet, caring… I don’t get you”   
“And you don’t need to”   
“Wonshik!” Hongbin calls him with a raised voice.   
Wonshik looks up and leans his body back against the leaning folding his arms.   
_~Why is he like this? So fickle? I was so determined to get to know his core more and change him.. I thought I was getting a bit closer to him.. But him pushing me away like this makes me insecure about being able to get to him.. change him~_ _  
_   
Frustrated Hongbin grabs his glass and empties his glass in one go.   
“You aiming to get drunk or something?” Wonshik asks looking out the window again.   
“Maybe” Hongbin scoffs.   
Raising an eyebrow Wonshik now looks at him.   
“Can I ask some things for my story?”   
“No, it’s late”   
Letting out a sigh Hongbin looks away.   
  
When Wonshik stands up Hongbin looks up at him curiously.   
“I’m going to bed, go or stay, do whatever you want” he says walking away.   
Standing up he follows Wonshik up the stairs. When upstairs he notices a picture he didn’t see before.   
A picture of Wonshik, Taekwoon, Hakyeon and two more people sitting together around a table.   
_~He already had that look here.. Hakyeon looks so young though, he was only a little kid here.. Guess those are his parents..~_   
  
“Earth to Hongbin”   
“Sorry, what?”   
“I asked if you wanted to wash yourself?”   
“That would be nice”   
“I’ll grab you a towel and toothbrush” Wonshik says while walking off.   
Hongbin walks behind him into his bedroom.   
Looking around he remembers himself the first time he was here and had sex with Wonshik. Blushing he brings his hands to his cheeks.   
When he feels a hand on his shoulder he snaps back.   
  
“You’re dozing off a lot.. What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.. I’m just thinking a lot”   
“About what?”   
“You....”   
“Hongbin.. Don’t go there” Wonshik says pushing a towel in his hands.   
Hongbin places it on the desk next to him and embraces him.   
Noticing Wonshik wants to take a step back, Hongbin embraces him tighter.   
“Can we stay like this for a short while?”   
Letting out a small sigh Wonshik doesn’t push him back and places his hands on Hongbin’s back.   
  
“You should go to bed” Wonshik whispers as he removes his hands.   
Letting go, Hongbin nods as he grabs the stuff Wonshik gave him.   
“Well… good night” he says as he walks to the door.   
“Night” Wonshik replies, walking off to the bathroom.   
  
Walking out the bedroom Hongbin goes to the guest room he stayed in before and goes into the bathroom.   
Turning on the sink he waits for the water to become warm as he stares in the mirror.   
_~I wonder if it’s even useful what I’m doing.. If it’s even doing a little bit with him...~_ he thinks.   
Letting out a small sigh he washes his face and brushes his teeth.   
Lying down in bed it doesn’t take him long before he falls asleep.   
  
The next morning when a ray of the sun is shining in his face he turns around before opening his eyes.   
Throwing aside the sheets he gets out of bed and dresses himself.   
“It’s only 8am..” he mumbles as he looks at his phone.   
Walking downstairs he yawns loudly _~I slept way too short..~_ he thinks.   
  
Coming downstairs he doesn’t see Wonshik.   
“Hm.. could he still be sleeping?” he questions himself as he gets himself a glass of water.   
Walking out the kitchen he looks around the house a bit.   
“I wonder what’s behind this door..” he mumbles as he sees another door in the living room.   
Looking around to be sure he carefully opens the door and looks inside.   
“Huh, an office”   
Walking inside two steps he notices a folder on the desk. Walking to it he takes it and opens it “Lee Hongbin, born April 6, 1719”   
“Why does he have a folder with information about me?”  
  
\- To be continued


	8. Chapter  8

Hearing something in a distance Hongbin startles and quickly places the folder back leaving the room.  
 _~1719.. I sometimes forget that it's already been 300 years...~_ Hongbin thinks with a small smile.  
Waiting on the couch he looks around waiting for Wonshik.  
 _~I thought I heard him… but guess I didn’t..~_ he thinks after a couple minutes.  
  
Standing up he goes upstairs and carefully opens Wonshik’s bedroom door.  
“Huh.. he’s not here” he says surprised.  
Looking at the bathroom door, it’s open.  
Closing the door again he goes back downstairs and calls Wonshik.  
“He’s also not picking up..”  
  
With a sigh he sits down and decides to wait a bit before going.  
After a while he hears the front door open and close.  
“Wonshik?” he calls standing up.  
“No, better”  
“Oh, Jaehwan hey”  
“Now, now, not too enthusiastic please”  
“Why are you here?”  
“Shouldn’t I ask you that?”  
“It was raining again yesterday.. He offered me to stay over” Hongbin pouts looking away.  
“Hmhm, sure. Well I only came to grab my bag” Jaehwan says walking past him.  
  
“Say… do you know where Wonshik is?” Hongbin asks when Jaehwan is downstairs again.  
“Nope, he lives his own life.. But maybe try Sanghyuk’s place”  
“Where does he live?”  
“Give me your phone” Jaehwan says, sticking out his hand.  
Handing it over Jaehwan enters an adres “Well good luck and see ya”  
“Bye..” Hongbin mumbles looking at the adres.  
  
Grabbing his stuff he leaves the house and walks to the address Jaehwan gave him.  
Standing in front of the apartment building he hesitates to ring the bell.  
After taking a deep breath he takes a step forward to press it.  
“Hongbin?”   
Startled hearing his name he turns around and sees Taekwoon.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Ahh.. I uhm.. Wonshik wasn’t home when I woke up, Jaehwan told me he might be here”  
“Hmm.. what were you doing at Wonshik’s place?”  
“It.. it was raining yesterday… he offered me to stay”  
“Again, just like that?” Hakyeon asks, walking up to them.  
“Yes..”  
“Odd..” Taekwoon mumbles tilting his head “Well, no need to ring the bell” he says grabbing a key.  
  
“Why is it so weird he offers me to sleep?”  
“He doesn’t do anything for free remember, he’ll either say he will come back for it later or ask something in return right away.. He’s been really easy with you”  
“Maybe he will come back for it later, but he just doesn’t make it seem like that now..?” Hongbin asks hesitantly.  
“Could be, anyway.. Be careful” Hakyeon smiles as he walks behind Taekwoon inside the building.  
With a faint smile on his face he follows them inside.  
  
“Morning” Taekwoon says walking in.  
Walking behind them he notices Sanghyuk sitting on Wonshik without a shirt on.  
“Real great timing” Sanghyuk sighs standing up.  
“You have a real nick of ruining sex for me don’t you?” Wonshik asks annoyedly.  
 _~Sanghyuk’s markings are so beautiful.. Why would he cover them?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
  
When Sanghyuk turns his back to him to grab his shirt he notices an unusual mark between his shoulders.  
“What is that mark?” he asks before thinking.  
“Why are _you_ here?” Wonshik asks annoyedly.  
“I uh… well you weren’t home when I woke up and got worried”  
“You? Worried about me? Cute..”  
“Anyway.. Weren’t you planning on doing some work? The amount of hunters are increasing and you are having sex” Taekwoon says interrupting.  
“We didn’t had sex.. You interrupted it before we could. And we did work.. We only got a bit distracted”  
“Wonshik… five murders already..”  
“Yeah and nine dead hunters. So the numbers aren’t that bad. But I also got a call from my boss, someone else will be working with Sanghyuk to guard the club. I have another job to do”  
“What job?” Hakyeon asks.  
“To kill them before they even get near the town. It’s basically war between us and the hunters as they won’t stop attacking. So we’re going to attack back”  
“Don’t.. The chance you die is too big” Hakyeon says.  
“He doesn’t have a choice” Taekwoon says casually “Right?”  
“Orders are orders, but don’t worry. I’ll be fine”  
  
Hearing their conversation Hongbin becomes numb. Having a heavy feeling in his heart of the thought that Wonshik could be killed during his job frightens him.  
Making fists out of his hands he tries to fight back upcoming tears.  
“What are you crying about?” Sanghyuk asks, making Hongbin look up.  
Wiping with his hand over his cheek he sees a tear on his hand.  
“Hongbin.. What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asks with a soft voice.  
“I .. it’s…” Hongbin let’s out with a sigh.  
  
Hakyeon takes Hongbin by the arm and walks away with him. Going into the bedroom he closes the door.  
“The idea of him possibly dying frightens you isn’t it? You like him.. don’t you?”  
“Yeah.. I came to realize I do..”  
“That’s stupid” Wonshik says annoyed opening the door.  
“Wonshik!” Hakyeon says angry.  
“What? It’s true.. The others warned you for me didn’t they? How come you’re that stupid to ignore it?”  
“I...”  
“Wonshik stop” Hakyeon says, pushing him away.  
“No, for real this guy is too easy. Be nice to him for a couple days and he swoons all over you” Wonshik scoffs “Well, I have a job to do”  
“Shik.. do be careful”  
“Whatever” Wonshik says waving it away leaving the room.  
  
With the front door closing Hongbin and Hakyeon walk back to the living room.  
“Even for Wonshik that was too harsh” Sanghyuk sighs, holding out a glass of water.  
“Thanks..” Hongbin mumbles. “Say.. for how long will he be gone?”  
“Who knows, it’s outside the town. Could be days, could be weeks” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Oh..”  
“Don’t worry about it, he’ll be fine. Anyway Taek and I have to get going. We’ll stay in touch okay?”  
“Sure, I also have to get to work soon” Sanghyuk replies.  
“I’ll also get going.. See ya” Hongbin says as he walks to the front door.  
  
Leaving the apartment building he walks around a bit before going to the cafe.  
Sitting down he orders coffee and opens his notebook again continuing on his story.  
With Wonshik gone and feeling down he doesn’t feel like hanging out with the others.  
And like that he goes back to his old habit, even ignoring messages and calls from the others.  
  
After more than a week in the morning he’s sitting on his spot again and a chair from his table is being pulled back.  
Looking up he sees Sanghyuk sit down.  
“Hey gloomy”   
“Gloomy?”  
“Yeah, you’re looking so gloomy.. What’s up? Why haven’t we seen you in the last days?”  
“I just wasn’t feeling it” Hongbin sighs.  
“Missing Wonshik that much huh? Well, I ain’t Wonshik. But if you want some company you now know where I live” Sanghyuk says with a sweet smile.  
“Heh, yeah thanks”  
“And just a warning. Don’t go to Jaehwan.. Wonshik _will_ find out and get angry”  
“Yeah what was the deal with that?”  
“I’m sure he explained it” Sanghyuk laughs standing up ”Well I gotta go. Here’s my number” he says placing a card on the table “See ya”  
“Thanks.. Bye”  
  
Later that day when Hongbin is walking around outside he thinks about the offer Sanghyuk made.  
Grabbing his phone and the card he got he saves his number.  
Sitting down on a bench he stares at the number for a while before he decides to message him.  
 _~Hey, are you home? Hongbin~_ he messaged.  
Before he can put his phone away it already buzzes.   
_~Yeah, I am. You can come by if you want ;)~_ Sanghyuk messaged back.  
  
Feeling his heart skip a beat, he becomes a bit nervous.  
Standing up he goes to Sanghyuk’s apartment building.  
Pressing the doorbell determined he becomes nervous again once he walks up the building.  
Arriving at his front door it’s already open and he walks inside.  
“Sanghyuk?”  
“In the living room”  
  
Walking inside carefully he sees Sanghyuk cleaning his weapon.  
“Sit down, do you want something to drink?”  
“Ah yeah… sure. Whatever you have open”  
“Alrighty”   
  
Standing up Sanghyuk walks to the kitchen. Coming back with two wine glasses he places one down for Hongbin.  
“Wine?” Hongbin asks amused.  
“You said anything open is fine, when I opened a bottle to get wine myself… it was ‘something open’ ” Sanghyuk answers with a smile.  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind a wine. Thanks”   
  
“Have you heard anything from Wonshik yet?” Sanghyuk asks after a minute or two, breaking the silence.  
“No I haven’t.. Why?”  
“We haven’t either and to be honest we’re getting worried. He usually messages or calls us at least once every couple of days”  
“Hmm.. well surely nothing wrong.. Right?”  
“I guess.. If it was we would’ve been contacted by our boss. It’s just nothing for Wonshik to remain silent”  
“Really? He seemed like the silent, distant guy to me”  
“Yeah.. to you, but he knows we worry when he doesn’t let something know. He might seem like a bad, mean guy to you. But he takes our feelings in consideration”  
  
Seeing Sanghyuk sincerely concerned, Hongbin feels bad for him.   
“He’ll be fine, I’m sure of it” he says, placing his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder.  
“Thanks” Sanghyuk replies with a sweet smile. Grabbing his glass he empties it and stands up “I’m getting another one”  
  
Following Sanghyuk with his eyes to the kitchen, Hongbin grabs his own glass when he doesn’t see Sanghyuk anymore.  
“Want some more as well?” Sanghyuk asks when he’s back with the bottle in his hand.  
“Oh sure, thanks.. Say was there a specific reason for you to invite me over?”  
“Hmm.. kinda, I was more curious”  
“Curious? To what?”  
“Nothing… nothing” Sanghyuk smiles as he sits down.  
“So mischievous”  
“Sorry” Sanghyuk replies, still smiling.  
“Wha.. what is that smile about?” Hongbin asks, smiling himself now.  
“Nothing, it’s just funny how you’re suspicious”  
“Well… sorry”  
“Haha, no need to apologize silly” Sanghyuk laughs.  
  
Feeling more comfortable Hongbin relaxes with Sanghyuk being friendly and laughing.  
“When I first saw you, you seemed intimidating and distant.. But you’re just like Hakyeon. Really nice, open and friendly”  
“When you first saw me I was busy with my work. I’m always more serious then”  
“Right.. Oh by the way, why do you cover your marks?”  
“It’s no good if others see my marks and know what I am and where I’m from. To protect my home and queen I need to keep them covered during work”  
“Ohh, makes sense. When I saw them from a distance a while ago they were so beautiful though”  
“Wanna see them better?”  
“Ahh.. sure” Hongbin answers somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Standing up Sanghyuk takes off his jacket and unbuttons his blouse.  
Fascinated by the markings Hongbin stands up and takes a closer look.  
“What is this mark between your shoulders?” he asks placing his finger on it “I’ve never seen a mark like this”  
“Guess you’ve seen seelie marks. I’m an unseelie, so I have slightly different marks”  
“Unseelie?” Hongbin repeats mumbling as he still traces his finger over the markings on Sanghyuk’s back.  
Looking up again Sanghyuk turns around and he also looks at the markings on his arms and chest.  
When Sanghyuk suddenly grabs Hongbin’s hands he looks up again.  
Letting out a sigh Sanghyuk leans his head on Hongbin’s shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?”   
“That touch… it was nice” he whispers with a husky voice.  
  
Hearing the tone of the voice and feeling the warm breath in his neck a sensational shiver goes through Hongbin’s body.  
Before he can take a step back Sanghyuk grabs him by his shoulder making him unable to create distance.  
“Sang..hyuk?”  
  
When Sanghyuk looks up he right away presses his lips against Hongbin’s.  
 _~Sanghyuk?~_ Hongbin thinks with a vague mind. _~I shouldn’t do this...~_  
Pushing Sanghyuk away he takes a step back.  
“Why? Surely you don’t mind it.. Or don’t you want to now you realized you like Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“So.. that’s why you asked me over?”  
“Bingo”   
“I… I shouldn’t”  
“Why? Wonshik is nowhere around and do you really think he’ll suddenly change and start wanting to date and be loyal?”  
“Well.. no.. I don’t know”   
  
Talking about it loudly he realizes how dumb it is and how little chance he has.  
Letting out a sigh he shakes his head and takes a step to Sanghyuk again embracing him.  
“You’re right.. I don’t mind and I hate myself for it..”  
“Because you like Wonshik? Let me tell you a secret, we all do. But we also all gave up”  
“You all do?”   
“Well, Hakyeon and Taekwoon are open with him right? Jaehwan and I sleep with him.. We came to the acceptance it’ll always be only that with him, just sex.. My advice, try to accept it as well”  
“Yeah.. I’ll try” Hongbin says half hearted.  
  
As Sanghyuk places his hand on Hongbin’s chin he lifts his head up and presses his lips against him.  
This time Hongbin doesn’t push back but embraces him back and allows his actions.  
“I want you” Sanghyuk whispers as he pushes Hongbin against the wall.  
Sliding his hand under Hongbin's shirt he lets a moan escape.  
Accepting his touch, kiss, embrace and this sensational feeling Hongbin takes off Sanghyuk’s blouse and throws it on the floor.  
Walking to the bedroom Sanghyuk pushes Hongbin against the wall again and takes off his shirt as well, throwing it on the floor.  
  
When it’s off he pushes Hongbin onto the bed.  
Leaning over him, Sanghyuk undoes Hongbin off his pants. When he wants to lean in for another kiss a loud banging is heard on the front door.  
Startled, they look up.  
“What was that?” Hongbin asks.  
“I don’t know.. Stay behind me” Sanghyuk replies, walking out the bedroom.  
  
Standing up Hongbin quickly pulls on his pants again.  
As they walk towards the front door Sanghyuk grabs his knife from the table and carefully turns the doorknob.  
Hongbin who’s watching from a distance is holding his breath in fear.  
When the door is being opened and they see someone fall in they both startle with the sight.  
“Wonshik?!” Sanghyuk calls him desperate. “What happened to you?” he asks, kneeling down next to him.  
“He...lp” Wonshik manages to say before fainting.  
  
\- To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

“Hongbin, help me get him on the couch”   
Snapping back he shaked his head “Right, I’m coming”   
  
Together with Sanghyuk they lift him up and place him on the couch.   
Grabbing his knife again, Sanghyuk slides his wrist open without hesitation and brings it to Wonshik’s mouth.   
Impressed by how quickly Sanghyuk reacts and works he watches closely.   
“Wonshik? Wake up please” Hongbin whispers begging.    
Hearing a groan from Wonshik he opens his eyes again.   
“You okay?” Sanghyuk asks, sitting straight again.   
“Yeah.. I’m doing a bit better now, thanks”   
“What happened to get in this condition?”   
“Hunters… a lot of them. We kinda underestimated them”   
“You’d think?” Sanghyuk asks annoyedly.   
  
As Wonshik sits up he makes eye contact with Hongbin.   
“Why is he here?”   
“He .. uhm..” Sanghyuk hesitated.   
“Well whatever. Is it okay if I shower?”   
“Sure, you know the way”   
“I’m uh.. I’m going to grab my shirt real quick” Hongbin says, leaving the room quickly.   
  
_ ~That was so awkward..~ _ Hongbin thinks as he walks to the bedroom.   
Looking around he searches for his shirt.   
  
“You had sex with him?” Hongbin hears Wonshik ask annoyed..   
“I didn’t.. Well I would if you didn’t stop by suddenly.. Why? What does that matter to you?” Sanghyuk asks.   
“I don’t want you to touch him!”   
“Why would you care? It’s not like you own him”   
“That doesn’t matter. If you touch him again I’ll make you regret”   
“Threatening me won’t work. Wonshik give me a reason why I should? You were also bitching against Jaehwan about it.. Why would you?”   
“Just… forget it. Do whatever you want, I don’t care”   
“You like him don’t you? That’s why you’re so easy on him and you protect him so much”   
“What? Are you insane? You know what. Forget about it, I’m gonna go”   
  
Peeking out the bedroom he sees Wonshik walk to the front door.   
“Have fun with the sex” he says annoyed walking out the door.   
With a sigh Sanghyuk sits down on the couch and Hongbin leans against the wall sliding himself down to sit on the floor.   
  
After a couple minutes the bedroom door is opened and Sanghyuk walks in.   
“Guess you heard that?”   
“I did.. Sorry”   
“No need for you to apologize.. You okay?” Sanghyuk asks, kneeling down.   
“Yeah, I’m actually worried about Wonshik.. He seemed seriously injured. The amount of blood he got wasn’t enough to heal properly”   
“He’s probably going home now where he always has some blood or to Taekwoon and Hakyeon”   
“Well good.. I guess. I uhm.. I should get going” Hongbin sighs standing up.   
“Yeah… guess so”    
  
Grabbing his shirt he pulls it on and leaves the bedroom with Sanghyuk walking behind him.   
“Say… don’t get too high hopes by what I said.. About if he likes you. In all these years he has had moments where he cared for someone or liked him. But it turned out it was just that a person piqued his interest to play around with for a bit”   
“Oh.. right. For how long have you known him?”   
“Since I was 19.. So .. hmm, that’s 91 years”   
“Ahh.. you all know him for a long time” Hongbin says with a nervous laugh.   
“We all started off by the position you’re in now.. In the end we became friends because of Wonsik really..”   
“How so?”   
“Well you know it started with Taek and Wonshik right? Later Wonshik met Jaehwan and just like with you now his interest was piqued but after a while it died down and made clear he had no interest in anything else than fun..Then it happened with me. After that Hakyeon joined and Taek started dating Hakyeon? and now.. Well with you. Whenever he has his eyes set on someone in this period he doesn’t want others to touch that person, even if he screws around with everyone”   
“Ah.. do you know how he became like this?”   
“No, well I know it’s because of the one person he did love once. But he never talk about it. The only one that knows it is Taekwoon. He knew the guy”   
“Ahh okay..”   
“A lot to think about right?” Sanghyuk asks with a laugh “Well.. you should get going. I’ll see you later okay?”   
“Yeah.. thanks for answering my questions”   
  
Walking out of the building he lets out a sigh and looks around for a bit before deciding which way he’ll walk up to.   
Walking through the park he stops near a water pond and sits down for a minute.   
With the night sky above him and the moon reflecting in the water he enjoys the quiet environment.   
  
Hearing a rustle in the near distance he opens his eyes and looks around.   
“Hello? Who’s there?” he asks standing up.   
“You know, the older the creature is. The more powerful their mark is.. Your mark seems pretty powerful. Nothing special unfortunately” a mysterious guy says from the shadows.   
“You’re a hunter aren’t you?”   
“Correct” the guy says as he steps into the light of the moon.   
  
Seeing a tall man with black clothes, weapons hanging from his belt and scars over his face he becomes anxious.   
“What do you want?”   
“Isn’t that obvious? Your warlocks mark”   
“Tsk, never”   
“Don’t act so tough, I’ve met stronger, older foes than you.. You’re not even that strong for your age.. 300 right? Or well.. Almost”

“How..”  
“I always look up who to hunt beforehand. You hang around that vampire Wonshik. This is a nice way of paying him back”  
 _~How does he know Wonshik?~_ Hongbin thinks disturbed.  
  
When the hunter is about to attack, Hongbin uses his magic on him, but seeing it doesn’t do anything he becomes scared and starts running.  
Feeling a shot through his body he collapses and is unable to move.  
“Paralyzing darts, always convenient” the hunter says grabbing his knife “Now if my information is right, your mark is on your back”  
 _~No.. If he takes my mark I... I’ll lose my magic~_ Hongbin thinks trying to move his body.  
When his shirt is being lifted he tries to scream, but being paralyzed he’s unable to.  
Feeling the knife enter his skin he screams from the inside in pain.  
  
“How about I mark you with death” a familiar voice asks.  
Feeling the hunter being removed, Hongbin feels relieved.  
Seeing the hunter on his back and a hooded man in black clothes on top of him, he wonders who it is.  
 _~That voice.. I recognized that voice~_   
With every passing second the world starts to become more and more fuzzy up till a point where he faints.  
  
When he opens his eyes he sees an unfamiliar ceiling.  
Startled, he sits up and looks around.  
“Good, you’re awake”  
“Hakyeon? Did… did you save me?”  
“Me? Hah no. If I was able to fight of that hunter, I wouldn’t be working in a bar”  
“Then who..?”  
“Who do you think?” Hakyeon asks with a smile giving him a glass of water.  
“Well.. I guess Wonshik then?”  
“Yeah”  
“Where is he now?”  
“In the living room”  
  
Excited Hongbin stands up but collapses.  
“Careful” Hakyeon says, catching him “You’re still weak. You lost a lot of blood.“  
”My mark!” Hongbin says, realizing about it.  
“It’s still there, Wonshik came just in time I guess. There’s a real nasty cut and we had to stitch it. Since it’s done with a hunters knife magic won’t work”  
“That’s okay, I’m already happy I still have it.. Is it okay if I go to the living room?”  
“Of course, just be careful. Let me help you” Hakyeon says, holding out his arm.  
Leaning on Hakyeon they go downstairs into the living room.  
  
“Hey, look who’s awake” Taekwoon says looking up.  
“Hey.. oh he’s sleeping”  
“Yeah, he was really tired and also hurt so after he got some blood he laid down”  
  
Sitting down they watch some tv. When night falls upon them Hakyeon gets up first to go to bed.  
“Say Taekwoon… can I ask you something?” asks after a couple minutes.  
“Depends..”  
“What happened between Wonshik and the guy he loved?”  
“Nothing for you to know. It’s in the past and it’s not something for me to tell you”  
“Right.. Sorry”  
“It’s fine. Well I’m going to bed too, night”  
“Good night”  
  
With Taekwoon leaving as well Jaewan looks over to Wonshik who’s still sleeping.  
“It’s not good to sleep now.. You might not be able to sleep at night” Hongbin mumbles staring at Wonshik’s face.  
“Shouldn’t concern you right?” Wonshik asks.  
“How long were you awake?” Hongbin asks startled.  
“Since ‘can I ask you something’.”  
“Sorry.. I should’ve asked you”   
“It’s fine” Wonshik groans as he sits up.  
“You okay? Let me take a look at your wounds”  
  
Standing up, Hongbin sits next to Wonshik and lifts his shirt.  
“How come you’re not healing?”  
“I lost more blood over the last week than I was able to drink and hunter weapons are more nasty.. I’ll be fine though”  
“If it’s blood you need.. You can take some from me”  
“No, you also lost a lot of blood when the hunter cut your back. It’s fine really”  
  
As Wonshik stands up, Hongbin does as well and grabs his arm.  
“Wonshik… I’m sorry”  
“For what?”  
“Well.. for that time with Jaehwan and now with Sanghyuk..”  
“Oh.. no need for you to apologise. You do whatever you want” Wonshik says without any emotion shown on his face as he pulls his arm back and walks off. “Upstairs second door left is where you can sleep”  
With a sigh Hongbin turns around and walks upstairs as well.  
Walking into the empty room he lies down on the bed and stares at the ceiling.  
 _~Guess Sanghyuk was right, and he doesn’t care..~_  
  
Feeling empty and troubled he turns and turns over and over again. With time passing by it’s somewhere in the middle of the night.  
Being restless and unable to sleep he gets out of bed and goes downstairs for a glass of water.  
  
Walking into the living room he notices the light is on in the kitchen.  
Carefully he walks into the kitchen and sees Wonshik sit at the dining table.  
  
“You also unable to sleep?” he asks sitting down.  
“Yeah” Wonshik answers short.  
“How come?”  
“Just a lot on my mind..you?”  
“Same”

  
Sitting straight Wonshik grabs a glass from the tray on the table and pours in some water from the jug standing next to it and shoves it to Hongbin.   
“Thanks” Hongbin says, blushing a bit.   
  
Taking the glass of water he takes a couple of sips.   
Looking at Wonshik he’s sitting with his back against the wall and his arm leaning over the back leaning of the chair. His head tilted back against the wall with his eyes closed.   
_ ~He looks so peaceful now~ _ Hongbin thinks, staring at his face as he takes another sip.   
  
When Wonshik opens his eyes again and looks at Hongbin from the corner of his eyes, Hongbin quickly looks away.   
“What?” Wonshik asks, sitting straight on his chair.   
“Nothing.. You just seemed so peaceful”   
“Peaceful huh?”   
“What was on your mind that you couldn’t sleep?” Hongbin quickly asks changing topic.   
“Nothing of your concern.. Why couldn’t you?”   
“I was thinking… about what the others said, about you, everything”   
“What did they said about me? Or what they said and about me?”    
“What they said about you and about just you”   
“Which is?” Wonshik asks as he leans back crossing his arms.   
“Huh? Ohh.. well, about how they all liked you.. Well like, but came to the acceptance it’ll never be more than simply sex and how you don’t do relationships and liking someone etc”   
“And they’re right, take you for example. You’re fun and intriguing.. But that’s all there is”   
“That’s .. harsh” Hongbin says, looking down with a cracked voice.   
“Don’t cry on me now, you already knew it..”   
“Yeah.. but hearing it from you is different” Hongbin says, still looking down, clenching his fists.   
“Whatever, I’m going back to bed”   
  
When Wonshik passes Hongbin, Hongbin quickly grabs his wrist stopping Wonshik in his tracks.   
“What?” he snears annoyed.   
Standing up he faces Wonshik and presses his lips against Wonshik’s.   
When he leans back again he sees a small smile on Wonshik’s lips.   
“Huh..” Wonshik says amused.   
“Wh..what?”    
“Nothing.. Here I was thinking you’re a scaredy cat”   
“What? I.. I’m not scared”   
“You were up till now with anything I did to you”   
“Well.. whatever” Hongbin pouts looking away.   
“But this is no fun… night” Wonshik says casually walking away.   
  
Standing there dumbfounded for a couple seconds Hongbin turns around and quickly walks after Wonshik.   
Upstairs he sees which room he enters and follows him.   
Before Wonshik can close the door Hongbin opens it. Startled Wonshik turns around and at that second Hongbin embraces him pressing his lips against Wonshik’s.   
Not giving him a second to react he slides his tongue inside Wonshik’s mouth.   
After short seconds Wonshik embraces him back and pushes him against the door.   
Leaning back for a second they look each other in the eyes before continuing their kissing.   
As Wonshik lifts Hongbin up he places him on bed and takes off his own shirt before leaning in again.   
  
Taking off Hongbin’s shirt as well he gives a kiss on his neck going down over his chest.   
With every touch and kiss Hongbin convulses. When Wonshik reaches Hongbin’s nipples he plays with them for a bit, licking them and pinching them playfully.   
Letting out a loud yelp, Hongbin quickly covers his mouth with his hand, which Wonshik removes again.   
  
Feeling Wonshik leaning up again, he opens his eyes and sees Wonshik above him.   
“Wh..what?” Hongbin asks hesitantly.   
“Let me guess, you want to ask some questions in return? You know, our deal”   
“Actually.. There’s only one question I want answered”   
Seeing Wonshik frown he sits straight again, with a sigh looking away.   
Hongbin sits up as well looking at Wonshik.   
Wonshik slides his hand through his hair and looks back at Hongbin again.   
“Fine...” he answers hesitantly.   
“You won’t say no to my question?”   
“I won’t.. I ..” he says with a sigh “I promise”   
_ ~I actually didn’t expect that~ _ Hongbin thinks surprised.   
  
Happy he embraces Wonshik and pushes him on his back.   
_ ~At least I can do something good in return..~ _ Hongbin thinks determined.   
Giving him a kiss he tilts Wonshik’s head and gives a couple soft kisses on his neck.   
Feeling Wonshik’s firm hands on his back he notices he does like it.   
Going down over his chest he unbuttons Wonshik’s pants in the meantime.   
Going over his belly to his pelvic he stops for a second to take off his pants and boxer.   
Hesitating for a short second he shakes his head and continues determined.   
_ ~I hope I’ll do this right as it’ll be my first time doing this...~ _ Hongbin thinks frightened as he grabs Wonshik’s dick and slowly goes towards it.   
Looking up for a second he notices no expression is on Wonshik’s face once.   
Looking down again he slowly starts licking his dick while jerking it off.   
After a couple seconds he starts giving a blowjob.   
Trying not to make any weird noises or gag he does the best he can.   
  
Wonshik who has his hands on Hongbin’s shoulders starts to hold him tighter as a moan here and there escapes from his mouth.   
After a couple minutes Wonshik lifts Hongbin up and places him on his lap going in for a kiss.   
Grabbing the lube he pushes it out and smoothly pushes a finger in Hongbin.   
Startled by the feeling he tenses and holds onto Wonshik tight. Going in for a kiss knowing his power will relax him he presses his tongue in Wonshik’s mouth.   
With that Wonshik slides in his second finger and not long after a third.   
“Wonshik-ah” Hongbin lets out in a moan leaning his head back “I want you.. I want you inside of me”   
Giving a kiss in his neck Wonshik does as asked and pushes his dick inside Hongbin.   
  
With a loud moan Hongbin hollows his back and tilts his head back.   
As Wonshik leans in his neck he kisses softly, tracing his tongue slowly Hongbin convules holding onto Wonshik tight.   
Feeling a sharp pinch in his neck he realizes Wonshik set his fangs in him.   
“Ah- Wonshik-ah!” he lets out tensing his body, pinching his eyes closed and holding onto Wonshik even tighter.   
_ ~It hurts.. But not like last time~ _ Hongbin thinks as he relaxes a bit.  _ ~It even feels a bit… sensational~ _   
  
Embracing Wonshik he gives a soft kiss on his shoulder.   
As Wonshik leans back from his neck, Hongbin pulls him closer, giving a kiss which is broken when Wonshik thrust his hips harder.   
“Wonshik-ah.. I’m… I can’t hold back” Hongbin cries out “I’m.. I’m gonna come”   
Grabbing Hongbin’s dick he starts jerking it off, making it harder for Hongbin to hold back.   
It doesn’t take long for both of them before they come.   
Pulling out Wonshik sits on his knees leaning his head back breathing heavy.   
  
“So.. what did you want to ask?” Wonshik asks as he looks at Hongbin again.   
“Not now.. Do you have time tomorrow?”   
“In the evening I do, I’ll come to you when I’m done working”   
“Wait.. you have to work again? You barely got back”   
“My work never stops, besides I’m already doing much better than this noon” Wonshik says casually standing up.   
Watching him walk to the bathroom Hongbin lets out a concerned sigh.   
Standing up he goes to the bathroom as well.   
  
Walking inside he waits for Wonshik to be done. Looking around a bit he notices how luxurious the place is.   
“Earth to Hongbin”   
“Eh? What?”

“Here” Wonshik says holding out a washing cloth and towel “You can wash yourself”   
“Oh, thanks”   
  
Left alone in the bathroom he washes himself.   
Walking back into the bedroom he grabs his clothes together.   
Feeling two arms slide over his shoulders Wonshik embraces him from behind.   
“W..Wonshik?” he stutters.   
“No need to get your clothes, you can sleep here” he whispers letting go of Hongbin again.   
Watching Wonshik lie down in bed, Hongbin becomes bright red.   
Hesitating for a couple seconds he decides to just lie down.   
  
Getting into bed he lies on his back, staring at the ceiling.   
“Say Wonshik?” he calls him. But noticing no response he looks over to him and sees he’s already sleeping.   
“Guess you were really tired” he whispers.   
Lying on his side he looks at Wonshik as he slowly falls asleep.  
  
  
\- To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when he opens his eyes Wonshik is already gone.   
Stretching his body he gets out of bed and dresses himself.   
  
Walking into the living room Taekwoon and Hakyeon are sitting on the couches.   
“Morning” Taekwoon says without looking up.   
“Hey”   
“Had fun?” Hakyeon asks with a small laugh.   
Blushing Hongbin looks away as he sits down.   
“Say.. where’s Wonshik?” he asks.   
“I don’t know, when he came downstairs he left right away saying he had things to do”   
“Typical” Hongbin sighs.   
“Heh, you seem to understand Wonshik pretty well already” Taekwoon laughs.   
“Anyway, want some coffee?” Hakyeon asks standing up.   
“Ah no, I should get going”   
“You sure? You can stay a little longer if you want”   
“Thanks, but I also need to goto the office for a bit” Hongbin says, standing up again.   
“Okay, good luck then”   
“Thanks, see you later”   
“If you feel up for it, we’re all at the club tonight” Taekwoon says.   
“Okay, then I think I’ll see you tonight” Hongbin smiles as he walks towards the front door.   
  
Walking out of the house he teleports himself home.   
Going inside he first pets and feeds his cat before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.   
Letting the water flow over his body he keeps his eyes closed and his head tilted back.   
Being sunken in his own thought he has no realisation of time.   
Letting out a sigh as he opens his eyes again he grabs his phone and sees roughly half an hour has passed.   
Startled, he places it back and turns off the shower.   
  
Once dressed he grabs his stuff and right away leaves the house.   
Going past a food stand he buys some food to eat on the way.   
Just as he arrives at the work building he finishes his food and walks in.   
  
Going straight to his boss’s office he walks inside.   
Seeing him on the phone he remains quiet.   
“Hongbin” his boss says the second he removes his phone from his ear “Tell me you have something good for once”   
Scoffing softly at the insult he hands over a file which his boss grabs right away.   
  
Waiting as he reads it he becomes anxious.   
“How did you come with this?” his boss asks, breaking the silence.   
“I met some new people, one of them is a vampire”   
Nodding his boss looks to the folder “I like it, keep it up and we’ll publish this story”   
“Really? Whoa thank you!” Hongbin says enthusiastically.   
“I want to see you again next week to see the progress, I can’t wait” he says, handing the folder back.   
“Thank you sir, I will see you next week” Hongbin replies, giving a bow as he walks off.   
  
_ ~In the end it’s totally worth making that deal~ _ Hongbin thinks as he walks out of the building feeling happy.   
Looking up he sees Wonshik talking with someone.   
_ ~Hmm, I never saw him before..~  _ Hongbin thinks looking at them.   
Seeing them shake hands the unknown man walks off and Wonshik looks up, making eye contact with Hongbin he waves at him.   
Seeing a soft smile on his face Hongbin smiles back.   
Looking left and right Wonshik crosses the street walking to Hongbin.   
“What’s up?” Hongbin asks.   
“I have to work tonight, so I won’t be able to meet up.”   
“Ohh.. then I’ll ask it another time”   
“I have time now as they moved my shift”   
“Yeah sure, I also just finished”   
“Let’s go to a bar close by” Wonshik says, walking away.   
  
Quickly following him they walk together to the bar.   
Sitting on the terrace Wonshik orders a drink for both of them.   
“So, what was your question?”   
“Straight to the point huh..” Hongbin laughs nervously.   
“Why are you nervous? It’s just a question”   
“Yeah… true” he replies taking a deep breath “Okay so..What happened you became like this?”   
“Be more specific” Wonshik replies, taking a sip from his drink.   
“You said you used to love someone, and you ‘were made a horrible person’, what happened that you don’t love anymore and you were made this way?”   
“Yeah...” Wonshik lets out with a sigh. Sitting straight he faces Hongbin “Long time ago I used to date this guy, Taekwoon knows him as well he was 25 back then. We used to be friends and I started having feelings for him. On one drunk evening I confessed and he replied he liked me as well and we started dating. Things were all fine.. At first, but he was very manipulative and controlling. After a couple years things change slowly, in a pace that I didn’t even see it myself. He became more annoyed and aggressive to me, was way more jealous and controlling over me. When we were dating for roughly 30 years there was no respect left from his side, he was physically attacking me, forcing me to sex aggressively and always playing into my guilt as if everything was my fault. This continued for 7 more years when Taekwoon was the one stepping up to break off the relationship.. Without him I probably wasn’t able to”   
“Wow..” Hongbin lets out. “How come you weren’t able to?”   
“Back then I was completely different as I’m now.. I was young and naive”   
“How old were you?”   
“136 when I started dating him. The first 100 years of my life I lived inside our castle. I wasn’t allowed to go out of it whatsoever. He was also the first guy I dated”   
“How about girls?”   
“Had those plenty in those first years outside the castle” Wonshik laughs “But I knew something was off”   
“And you never dated anyone after him?”   
“You’re asking more than 1 question..” Wonshik sighs, taking another sip from his drink.   
“Sorry..” Hongbin replies looking down.   
“I did, multiple times… every time it went similar to that.. That’s when I just gave up”   
“You can’t compare those times that went wrong with everyone..”   
“No I can’t, but everytime in the beginning everything was fine, fun and great. But very soon, things got fucked up. The world is just fucked up and everyone appears to deceive and lie. Love is just a joke” Wonshik says annoyed with a raised voice.   
  
Startled, Hongbin leans back in his chair.   
“Sorry..” Wonshik sighs standing up “I should get going, you got your answer” he says walking to the bar’s employee to pay.   
Following him with his eyes Hongbin remains seated.   
When Wonshik’s out of sight, Hongbin lets out another sigh and grabs his glass to take another sip.   
  
“And, happy you finally got your answer?”    
Hearing that he looks up and sees Taekwoon sit a couple seats away.   
“Whatte..” Hongbin yielps startled “.. no..” he replies defeated “How long were you listening?”   
“Long enough.. What were you thinking? That if you know about his history you can change him?”   
“No, I … I don’t know”   
As Taekwoon stands up, Hongbin looks up again.   
“I’m going..” he says walking away.   
  
Letting out a sigh he leans his head back before standing up and going for a walk.   
Walking through the park he sits down on a bench near the water.   
Looking back, he remembers the moment he was attacked and Wonshik rescued him in time.   
_ ~I really owe him for saving my life… multiple times even~ _ he thinks with a small smile forming on his lips.   
Taking a deep breath he stands up and continues walking again.   
  
Walking up to Wonshik’s house he rings the bell.   
_ ~Will he even be home during the day?~ _ he thinks as he waits.   
Seeing the door is being opened, he’s disappointed.   
“Hey handsome” Jaehwan says with a smile leaning against the door   
“Why are you here?”   
“No, Why are  _ you _ here?” Jaehwan asks back, glaring at him.   
“You already heard”   
“Obviously, but only because I happened to be here looking for something” Jaehwan smiles stepping aside “Come on in”   
  
Hesitating for a second he decides to go inside. Jaehwan closes the door and walks past him to the wine cabinet.   
“Want one as well?”   
“Yeah.. I could use one”   
“Make that three” Wonshik says joining them.   
Looking at Wonshik he sits down on his usual spot on the couch.   
  
“Here” Jaegwan says, holding out a glass.   
“Thanks” Hongbin says, taking the glass from him as they both go to the couch to sit down as well.   
“So, any plans for tonight?” Jaehwan asks, looking at Wonshik.   
“I don’t know, I’m free tonight.. They keep changing my schedule”   
“Why?”   
“First I had day shift, then night, now I’m suddenly free today”   
“You should enjoy a day off, you work too much.. Why don’t you go to mystics as well? We’ll all be there since Sanghyuk is also free”   
“I don’t know, I’ll see tonight if I feel up to it”   
“Suite it yourself” Jaehwan says standing up “I have to go to work. I’ll see you later”   
  
With Jaehwan leaving, Wonshik and Hongbin are left behind and the silence is killing.   
Looking around awkwardly his eyes fall upon the red stone he saw before and notices it’s glowing.   
“That stone wasn’t glowing before right?”   
“It wasn’t.. Why?”   
“Why is it now?”   
“None of your business” Wonshik sighs standing up.   
  
Hongbin quickly stands up as well and hugs Wonshik from behind.

“Why?”   
“I’m sorry”   
“What for?” Wonshik asks, turning around.   
“For hurting you”   
“You didn’t hurt me” Wonshik scoffs “I just got frustrated”   
With a small relieved smile on his face Hongbin hugs Wonshik tight.   
Looking at him he leans in wanting to give a kiss but Wonshik turns his face away.   
“What’s wrong?“   
“It was fun, but I’m done playing” Wonshik says with a serious tone “the deal is off as well”   
  
Hearing that Hongbin’s mind goes empty and he doesn’t know what to say.   
“I’m gonna go.. You should as well” Wonshik sighs, grabbing a jacket.   
“Right..” he mumbles walking to the front door.   
When they’re outside Wonshik locks the door and walks off without another word leaving Hongbin behind.   
After a minute or two he snaps back and looks around, only to realise he’s alone.    
Disappointed, he walks back home.   
  
Later in the evening when his phone buzzes he takes a look and sees a message from Jaehwan.  _ ~You still coming?~ _ _   
_ Letting out a sigh he gets up and grabs his stuff and teleports himself to the club.   
Going inside he walks up to lounge 12 and opens it to see everyone except Wonshik.   
“There you are! What took you so long?” Jaehwan asks.   
“Sorry, I lost track of time”   
“What was so important you forgot about time?” Hakyeon asks.   
“Or were you still with Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks with a smirk.   
“No.. he took off seconds after you left”   
“Really?” Jaehwan asks, surprised.   
Biting his lower lip, he doesn’t want to think about what Wonshik said earlier.   
“What’s wrong? What did he do?” Hakyeon asks, noticing something’s up.   
  
Letting out a sigh, Hongbin tells them what Wonshik told him.   
“Can’t say I’m surprised” Taekwoon says casually.   
“Ya!” Hakyeon lets out, giving a punch to his shoulder.   
“He is right though”   
“I think there’s something up though.. He’s being different with Hongbin than he was with us” Hakyeon replies.   
“Don’t go into it too much”   
“Well… whatever, not that I can do much about it at the moment” he sighs “I’ll be right back” he says standing up and walks away.   
  
In the men’s room he stands at a urinal, within seconds Jaehwan stands next to him.   
“If you want to know for sure if they’re right or not, you should try something right in front of his face”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Stick with us for a while. When he’s with us, kiss one of us and his reaction will say enough”   
“ _ Just _ kiss one of you… right. That’s not weird or will be suspicious” he laughs sarcastically zipping his pants again.   
“Fine, then I’ll find a way to make it seem natural or as if he’s busting us”   
“You just want to sleep with me again”   
“I always want to sleep with someone, but that’s not what I’m aiming for here.. I’m rooting for Wonshik to find someone sincere.. You’re sincere. So I’m rooting”   
  
Letting out a sigh he takes a moment to think.   
“This is such a bad idea… but sure”   
“Great” Jaehwan smiles placing his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder.   
“Dude.. wash your hands first” he says, taking a step back.   
“Sorry” he smiles walking to the sink.   
  
Days pass where Hongbin first wanted to be alone and focus on himself and his writing.   
As he’s sitting in a different cafe than usual, he’s drinking his coffee and writing.   
When a chair is being pulled back he looks up and sees Hakyeon sit down.   
“Hey”   
“Hey..” Hongbin replies nervously.   
“Why are you in this cafe?”   
“Just… a … a change of scenery..”   
“Liar” Hakyeon sighs leaning his head in his hand palm.    
“Okay… I just didn’t feel like seeing Wonshik at the moment”   
“Well do not worry.. We all haven’t seen or heard from him all week”   
“Wait.. what?”   
“After you two talked, he didn’t contact us. We have no idea what he’s doing now”   
“Why?”   
“Who knows”   
  
“I’m sorry” Hongbin says, hanging his head low.   
“For what?”   
“It’s my fault he took off and sorry for suddenly not contacting anymore”   
Smiling Hakyeon simply looks at Hongbin.   
“What?” he asks awkward.   
“It’s not your fault he took off… it’s his own and it’s typical for him to disappear from time to time. Usually not without letting anything know though, but still”   
“Is there anything I can do?”   
“No.. just do your thing, don’t do anything different, just hang out with us” Hakyeon says with a smile.   
“Sorry.. I will”   
“No need to keep apologizing. We’re just missing you”   
“I’ll come to Mystics tonight” Hongbin says with a faint smile.   
Smiling Hakyeon nods satisfied “Then I’ll see you tonight. I’m going to go again”   
“Yeah, see you tonight”   
  
In the evening after getting himself ready he’s feeling nervous.   
“Even why am I this nervous? It’s not like I did something… right?” he asks talking to himself.   
“Mew” his cat replies.   
“Right… let’s just go and… act normal”    
Grabbing his stuff he goes out the front door and walks to the club.   
_ ~Don’t walk around, just teleport yourself~  _ He recalls in his mind what Wonshik told him.   
Stopping in his tracks he feels bad thinking about Wonshik. Shaking his head he clenches his fists and continues walking.   
  
Arriving at the club he takes a moment before walking in.   
When he walks inside he right away goes up lounge 12.   
Inside he sees Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaehwan.   
“Hey, look who’s here” Jaehwan says excitedly.   
“Hey guys”   
“Sit down” Hakyeon gestures “Want a drink?”   
“Of course” Hongbin replies with a smile.   
  
After a while Sanghyuk joins them as well.   
“Oh hey, you’re still alive” he jokes seeing Hongbin.   
Shaking his head he does laugh at the joke.   
“I found out about Wonshik’s whereabouts” he says, sitting down.   
“Really? Where is he?” Hakyeon asks.   
“No clue, but I was just in the hq, and apparently he was called in for a mission the evening he talked with Hongbin. That’s also why his shift changed up so much that day”   
“That makes sense… he was messaging with someone right before he left” Hongbin mentions.   
“He could’ve let us know though” Taekwoon scoffs.   
“He left his phone in the base, it’s an undercover mission. So we also don’t know when he’ll come back”   
“Still think he could at least have messaged us something before he left” Taekwoon says, taking a sip from his drink.   
  
Hongbin quietly listens to them talk without interfering.   
Hearing about him being undercover he’s worried about him.   
  
After a couple drinks he decides to go home first.   
As he walks back home he hears someone approach him from behind. Looking back he sees Jaehwan join him.   
“What’s up?” he asks.   
“Nothing, just thought it would be nice for someone to join you” Jaehwan answers with a smile “Beside, it’s still dangerous to walk alone outside.. Why don’t you just teleport?”   
“I felt like walking… besides, isn’t it for you just as dangerous as for me?”   
“No, they’re not that interested in incubi’s”   
“Huh.. why not?”

“We don’t have a mark or something specific that shows us what we are. Well not on first sighs, only when we’re transformed. But for that we need to be having sex so.. It’s really hard for them do take it“  
“But not impossible”  
“I’ve never heard about an incubi having their mark stolen”  
Nodding Hongbin thinks about it “Well… guess it makes sense”  
  
As he says that they hear something fall behind them. Looking back they see nothing or no one.  
“Stay back” Jaehwan says, standing in front of Hongbin.  
Just when they hear something behind them again, they can’t react quick enough and Hongbin’s being grabbed.  
  
\- To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Feeling a sharp pain in his side, his mind becomes hazy and he collapses to the ground. Placing his hand on his side he feels a hot fluid. Pulling his hand back he sees it’s covered in blood.    
Hearing some faint yelling and fighting in the background, he knows Jaehwan’s trying to fight the attacker.    
Noticing someone fall down close by him, he looks over and sees Jaehwan on his back with the attacker on him. Knowing Jaehwan’s losing, he wants to do something. Reaching out he can’t keep himself up anymore and faints.   
  
When he opens his eyes, he sees a white ceiling. Sitting up he feels the pain flinch through his body.    
“Look who’s finally awake.. You do know how to concern us don’t you?” he hears.   
Looking up he sees Hakyeon stand against the door frame.   
“Jaehwan?! Where’s Jaehwan?” he asks.   
“Jaehwan? He was with you?” Hakyeon asks, standing straight again.   
Taekwoon and Sanghyuk right away stand next to Hakyeon the second they hear that. Sanghyuk pulls out his phone and dials Jaehwan, but without success.   
“That’s not good..”    
“We have to find him!” Hongbin says jumping up, but the pain makes him collapse again.   
“You’re not going anywhere. Hakyeon, you stay with him. Sanghyuk and I will go out and search”   
Hakyeon nods to that, knowing they’re stronger and more experienced.   
  
Going to Hongbin he helps him sit on the bed again.   
“I feel so… useless”

“Don’t be, without you we wouldn’t even know Jaehwan would be missing… he too often just takes off for a while”   
Clenching his teeth, Hongbin tries to fight back tears and stay strong.

“I don’t get why they left you there without taking your mark… you were cut by a hunter's knife but… It’s strange”   
“What were you even doing close to my house?” Hongbin asks looking up again.   
“Close to your house? You were in front of the club”   
“That can’t be right… we were one street away from my house when we got attacked..”   
Frowning, Hakyeon grabs his phone, calls Taekwoon and tells him what Hongbin just told him.   
“For now, just take it easy and be careful” Hakyeon says to Hongbin after he hangs up.   
Nodding Hongbin doesn’t say anything.   
  
“Want something to eat? With the others off on a search hunt, I don’t have anything to do.. I can cook you something amazing” Hakyeon says cheerfully, trying to lift the mood.   
Noticing what he’s trying, Hongbin smiled and nods “Sounds good”   
“Yush, well I’ll be right back. Going to the store real quick” he says and takes off.   
  
WIth Hakyeon gone, Hongbin carefully and slowly gets up and walks to the kitchen, grabs a glass of water and sits down at the dining table.   
Lifting his shirt he looks at his wound, but it’s bandaged.   
“Guess magic won’t work..” he sighs thinking it was most likely a hunter that attacked them.   
  
After a short while Hakyeon’s back and cooks something to eat.   
When the night falls upon them, Hakyeon stays the night sleeping on the couch making sure Hongbin’s okay.   
  
A week later Taekwoon and Sanghyuk still search for Jaehwan, but without success.   
Wonshik too hasn’t let anything know.   
Being all healed up again, Hongbin wants so help out, confident he goes to Sanghyuk and Taekwoon.   
“I want to go along” he says as they are about to go off and search again.   
“No way, you’re still healing” Taekwoon replies frowning.   
“I’m not and I think I can be of use with my magic”   
“I’m twice as old as you.. What can you do that I can’t?”   
“I think it’s not such a bad idea.. He’s not that weak and maybe you can combine your powers?”   
Taekwoon throws a nasty look at Sanghyuk hinting him to shut up.   
“Just let me help! I can do tracking magic”   
“Already tried that, didn’t work”   
“Combine” Sanghyuk pouts looking away.   
“Fine… fine. But if it doesn’t work, there’s no need for you to come along next time. The more we are, the easier we are caught”   
Nodding Hongbin agrees to it.   
  
Going with Taekwoon and Sanghyuk, they walk for hours through the forest.   
“Where are we going?”   
“We covered almost everything up till here.. Let’s try to combine our magic here”   
Hongbin faces Taekwoon, they link hands and close their eyes. Chanting they are synchronised.   
Minutes later they let go and look at each other surprised.   
“Found him” Taekwoon says in disbelief.   
“See, he comes in handy” Sanghyuk says satisfied.   
“Let’s just go”   
  
As Taekwoon walks off, Sanghyuk follows him and so does Hongbin.   
Many miles later they walk up a huge mansion.   
“Well.. that looks cozy” Sanghyuk jokes.   
Not reacting to it, Taekwoon is the first one to walk up to the mansion.   
Sanghyuk and Hongbin look at each other for a second and then follow him inside.   
  
Walking through the mansion carefully, they see no hunters for the main part.   
When they do they stop for a second and look at Taekwoon waiting for him to say what to do.   
“I’m going to teleport myself to the other side of the room, while you two distract them. That way I can attack them from behind”   
“Sounds good” Sanghyuk nods.   
  
Taekwoon stands around the corner and signs to them. That moment Sanghyuk and Hongbin start distracting them.   
He teleports himself behind the hunters and takes them out quickly.   
  
Two floors up they walk up to a door where they located Jaehwan. Opening the door they see him sitting against a wall chained up.   
Quietly they walk up to him, Hongbin looks around for a key. At the other side of the room there’s another door with a small key hanging next to it. Grabbing it he goes back and unlocks the chains.   
“Shik..” Jaehwan mumbles.   
“No, it’s us. Sanghyuk and Taekwoon”   
Shaking his head he tries to point with the little strength he has “Won...shik” he says.   
“Wonshik’s here?” Taekwoon asks, in which Jaehwan nods.   
  
Standing up Taekwoon walks to the other door and opens it.   
In the pitch black room, he sees nothing but absolute darkness.   
Feeling next to the door he searches for a light switch, but can’t find any.   
Hongbin joins behind him and they both and they use magic creating some lights.   
Seeing a huge room with multiple small prison rooms made out of iron bars and all kinds of creatures in it, they horror at the sight.   
As Hongbin wants to walk towards a cell, Taekwoon stops him.   
“I don’t see Wonshik, let’s go to that door” he says pointing to the other side of the room.   
“We can’t leave them”   
“We don’t have time to free everyone! Let’s just get Wonshik and go”   
  
Looking down he doesn’t go against Taekwoon and follows him into the next room.   
Seeing a well lit hallway, they see multiple glass rooms with more creatures.   
Before they can take another step the door behind them opens and they see Sanghyuk “We need to go! Now!”    
“What about Wonshik?”   
“Wonshik wasn’t captured, he’s working here”   
“Wait… what?” Taekwoon asks, shocked.   
“Let’s just go now!”   
Nodding they follow him, grab Jaehwan and carry him to his home.   
  
“Jaehwan managed to tell me. He was there when they attacked you two and he’s been there everyday but not doing a single thing to free him” Sanghyuk explains.   
“Why would he?” Hakyeon asks.   
“The boss told me he is undercover now… I just hope that’s the place he’s undercover at. I’m going to HQ and figure some things out”   
“Thanks, we owe you one”   
  
With Sanghyuk left, the room is filled with silence.   
Later Taekwoon too goes away, Hongbin tells Hakyeon he’ll stay with Jaehwan making Hakykeon go home as well.   
Grabbing some blankets he lies down on the ground next to Jaehwan’s bed. Staring at the ceiling, he can’t fall asleep as he thinks about everything.   
  
After some hours he manages to fall asleep. But not long after in the morning he wakes up by Jaehwan groaning.   
Sitting straight right away he leans to Jaehwan.   
“You okay?”

Just noticing he’s there, Jaehwan startles.    
“Oh.. yeah.. Just in pain” he says relaxing again.   
“What happened there? Who were they?”    
  
Sitting up he looks down, Hongbin sits next to him on the edge of the bed.   
“They’re hunters, they’re taking away many creatures their marks. The ones that are captured there are being milked like cows for what they provide. Magic, poison, pheromones, etc”   
“That’s awful.. What did they do to you?”   
“Mainly torture. The leader wanted my marks, but it isn’t that easy getting mine. Wonshik protected me though, he convinced him to get information out of me.. But that did mean he had to torture me to convince them it’s real”   
“Wait… Wonshik tortured you?”   
Jaehwan nods “It’s fine, without him I probably wouldn’t have my mark anymore”   
“But.. the hunters know about Wonshik… how did he manage to get in there?”   
“He has a good disguise on. Even I didn’t recognise him at first”   
“Then I assume he really is undercover there”   
“Why? Were you doubting it?”   
Not daring to answer Hongbin looks away.   
  
“Jaehwan! You’re awake” Sanghyuk says happy walking in.   
“Barely” he smiles.   
“Here, I brought you a healing potion. Won’t do much, but the smallest boosts are helpful” Taekwoon says handing it.   
“Thanks”   
“Found out some information?” Hongbin asks, looking at Sanghyuk.   
“I did, he is undercover there. So it’s a good thing we didn’t look for him”   
“Let’s just wait for him till he gets back”   
  
Days pass where they don’t hear a single thing from him.   
Sanghyuk goes back to HQ and checks with his boss.    
Not getting much information from him, he gives up and they decide to just wait for Wonshik.   
Time passes by where they don’t hear a single thing for him.   
  
Hakyeon lets out a sigh as he sits down on the couch in their lounge.   
“Sup?” Jaehwan asks.   
“Wonshik… I’m getting more and more worried”   
“I’m sure he’ll be fine” Taekwoon says casually.   
“Say.. have he ever in this whole time you’ve known him, be like this?”   
“No, but that doesn’t mean something serious is up”   
Hakyeon frowns hearing that.   
“Stop it, your relationship is taking a serious damage out of this” Jaehwan interferes as they’ve been acting like this for a couple of days already.

“He doesn’t seem to care about him!” Hakyeon says defensive.  
“I do care, you’re just over worried. He’s not a little kid. If one is, it’s you”  
Surprised hearing that Hongbin looks up. Jaehwan, Sanghyuk and Hakyeon look surprised as well.  
  
Standing up, Hakyeon scoffs and walks away.  
Hongbin quickly follows after him.  
“I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that” he says while walking up Hakyeon.  
“I know he did. He doesn’t just talk nonsense. He knows very well what comes out of his mouth”  
Taking a moment to think Hongbin places his hand on Hakyeon’s arm “Maybe take it a bit easy? You both have been on edge lately because of the situation. It’s putting too much pressure on the relationship”  
“This’ll sound stupid… but Wonshik actually kept our relation stable. Whenever something like this happened, he’d step in and take the pressure off” Hakyeon sighs “I just miss him”   
Smiling Hongbin gives him a hug “I can understand that.. I don’t know him for that long, but I miss him as well”  
Hakyeon laughs hearing that “Yeah, but you also really like him”  
Smiling Hongbin gives a small punch “So do you guys”  
Nodding Hakyeon smiles “Touché. Let’s ah.. Let’s go back to the others”  
  
Going back to the lounge they quietly sit down not saying a word.  
“Sorry” Taekwoon says soft. Hakyeon smiles hearing that and leans against him.  
“Wanna snuggle as well?” Jaehwan asks, teasing as Hongbin was smiling at seeing them lovely together.  
“No” he answers short.  
  
Later that evening, everyone goes back home again.   
When he takes off his shoes he hears his phone ring.  
Grabbing it, he sees a message from Hakyeon.  
 _~Can you come here right away?~_ _  
_Feeling something’s not right, he right away pulls on his shoes again and leaves the house. Teleporting himself to Hakyeon’s house, he sees the door is ajar. Walking in he throws his shoes off again. Going into the living room he sees Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks, seeing their grim faces.  
“Follow me” Hakyeon says standing up.  
  
Following him they walk upstairs, opening a door Hakyeon gestures and stays in the door opening.  
Looking in the room he sees Taekwoon sit next to a bed and on the bed he sees a badly wounded Wonshik.  
Feeling the blood drain from his head his jaw drops open.  
“Oh my god.. What… what happened to him?”  
“We don’t know. He was lying against our door unconscious when we came back” Hakyeon answers. “We fear his cover was blown and they tortured him. We already gave blood but it doesn’t seem to work so far”  
  
As his heart aches and he feels bad for him, Hongbin sits down next to the bed, placing his hand on Wonshik’s.  
“I’m sorry this happened to you” he says as he fights back his tears.  
Taekwoon places his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder “I’m sure he’ll be fine soon”  
  
Many days pass by where Wonshik stays unconscious. Every day they make sure at least someone’s with him.  
Sitting down at the dining table downstairs, he and Hakyeon eat something.  
“Evening, oh have a good meal” Jaehwan says walking in.  
“Hey, done with work?”   
“Yeah”  
“There’s still left overs, grab some if you want”  
Nodding he goes into the kitchen and grabs himself a plate.  
“Where’s Taekwoon?” he asks sitting down.  
“Upstairs”  
“He is taking the ‘staying at his side’ very seriously isn’t he?” Jaehwan asks, smiling.  
“He’s just worried. He was convinced he was fine, but seeing him actually in this state for the first time.. It worries him”  
  
When they hear someone on the stairs, they look up and see Taekwoon walk downstairs.  
“He’s awake”  
  
\- To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Hakyeon stands up abruptly “can you guys give us a second?” he asks looking at Hongbin and Jaehwan.   
“Sure” Jaehwan replies.   
Hongbin nods. As Taekwoon and Hakyeon walk off, he looks down. Placing his chopsticks on the table he anxiously waits.   
“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be fine”   
“Taekwoon said the same a while ago...” Hongbin replies looking away.   
Jaehwan places his chopsticks down as well “Yeah.. you’re right. And as Hakyeon said, it’s the first time so far we know this happened to him”   
“He’ll get through it. We can’t just only think about the worst things” Sanghyuk says walking in.   
“Weren’t you on a mission?” Jaehwan asks, surprised.   
“I was, but I have a sensor in me that detected that Wonshik woke up”   
“Taekwoon messaged you didn’t he?”   
“Obviously” he smiles sitting down. “Well, if you’re not eating it. I will”   
  
A little while later Hakyeon comes back downstairs.   
“One of you can go upstairs if you want, to see him”   
Jaehwan and Hongbin look at each other for a second.   
“You should go” Hongbin says with a smile “You’ve known him longer”   
With a nod he stands up and goes upstairs.   
  
Later that day after Sanghyuk went by as well, Hongbin goes upstairs carefully.   
With his heart beating fast he’s anxious to go in. As the last time they saw each other they parted in a bad way.   
Knocking on the door Taekwoon opens it.   
“I’ll leave you two alone for a minute” he says softly with a smile leaving the room.   
  
Standing in the door opening he looks at Wonshik who’s lying there with his eyes closed.   
“You can come in, you know” Wonshik says softly, not opening his eyes.   
“Right..” Hongbin replies, closing the door. Sitting down on a chair next to the bed, Wonshik opens his eyes and tries to sit up.   
“You can keep lying if you want” Hongbin says, reaching out for him.   
“No, I want to sit up”   
Smiling Hongbin helps him sit up.   
“So.. how are you feeling?”   
“Terrible. With my wounds not healing, it’s only harder”   
“How come they’re not healing? I mean.. They gave you blood right?”   
“Yeah.. after you came in for a rescue mission, one of them heard you talk about me being amongst them. That’s how my cover got blown. They ambushed me, locked me up and experimented on me”   
“Experimented?”   
“They injected all kinds of things, one of the things was stopping my vampirism. Making me not able to use my powers or heal”   
“Wait.. so… you’re not a vampire anymore?”   
Chuckling Wonshik shakes his head “No, it’s only temporarily. But they don’t know that”   
“Why?”   
“Because I created it. One of the first things I did there, to gain their trust. Was make something ‘impressive’ for against vampires, but only works temporarily. In case my cover was blown”   
“How temporarily? It’s already been a week..” Hongbin replies worried.   
“I have no clue”   
“What...”   
“I never got to test it as there weren’t vampire test subjects”   
“But.. what if it’s permanent?”    
“Then I’ll just stay like this and will die at one point” Wonshik shrugs.   
“What? No! No you can’t die!” he replies with tears in his eyes.   
  
Wonshik looks shocked at how emotional Hongbin became. Noticing this he wipes his tears away.   
“Sorry”   
Smiling Wonshik’s expression softens “It’s fine.. The others didn’t react like this in the long way… It’s funny how you all ask the same things, but react totally different”   
Blushing Hongbin looks down.    
  
As silence fills the room, he doesn’t know what to say. All he wants to do is hold Wonshik and comfort him. Knowing he’s having a harder time than he wants to admit.   
“I’m sorry” Wonshik says soft.   
“Eh? For what?” Hongbin asks looking up again.

“For how I did the last time we saw each other”   
“Oh… it uhm.. It’s fine.. Really”   
“That sounded insecure. But it’s not fine, I was harsh.. Way more than I usually am”   
Smiling he stands up and sits on the edge of the bed. Leaning in, he gives Wonshik a hug.   
Surprised Wonshik freezes for a second, but after a second or two he returns the gesture embracing him.   
  
A couple days later, Wonshik wants to go back home again and just rest for a while.   
Hakyeon and Taekwoon help him get back home and leave him afterwards.   
Messaging with the other regularly he just wants to be left alone for a while.   
  
As days pass, Hongbin gets worried again. Sitting in his usual cafe he taps his finger on his phone thinking whether he should call him or not.   
Shaking his head he grabs his phone and dials Wonshik’s number. After ringing a couple times, he doesn’t pick up his phone.   
Dialing again, it once again isn’t being picked up.   
Frustrated he places his phone on the table again.   
Grabbing his pen he tries to continue writing, managing to write three sentences in a time span of an hour he gives up.   
Grabbing all his stuff together he gets up and pays for the drinks before leaving.   
  
Arriving at Wonshik’s place he sees the lights are on and he hesitates to ring the bell.   
When it’s not being opened after a minute or two, Hongbin feels something’s off.   
Ringing again he doesn’t have to wait too long for the door being opened by Wonshik.   
“Why didn’t you…” he wants to ask something, but seeing Wonshik he startles at how horrible he looks. “What happened to you? Are you okay?” he asks seeing how pale his skin is, but how burning red his cheeks are and how much he’s sweating.   
“Why are you here?” Wonshik asks annoyedly.   
“Have the others checked up on you? How are you in this condition?” Hongbin asks, placing his hand on Wonshik’s forehead “you’re burning! What’s going on with you?!”   
Tapping his hand away Wonshik turns around and lies down on the couch “No, they didn’t because I didn’t want to. Just leave”   
“Ya! Why didn’t you contact us?”   
“Because I didn’t want you guys to see my like this and worry about nothing”   
“I don’t call this nothing! Wonshik… what’s wrong? Shouldn’t you have healed by long time? It’s been two weeks”   
“Because my vampirism isn’t back yet” he says, angry sitting up again.   
“Wait.. what?”   
“I have no clue when it will come back.. I just have to sit it out till then”   
“Well.. have you at least eaten something?”   
“Eat? Why would I?”   
  
Dumbfounded, Hongbin stares at Wonshik for a while.    
“Well… since your vampirism is gone for now.. That technically makes you human… humans need food to survive”   
“I’m not human!” Wonshik snears.   
Knowing he hit a sensitive spot Hongbin nods and doesn’t go against it “You will need some food though”   
“What do you eat?”   
“Ah… I… I’ll do some groceries and cook something for you, okay?”   
“Right.. Sure.. thank you” Wonshik pouts looking away.   
Chuckling Hongbin turns around and goes to the store.   
  
A while later when he’s back, he’s cutting some vegetables, meat, and cooking rice. Preparing the dishes, Wonshik looks at what he’s doing from the dining table.   
Minutes later he places the dishes on the table, some plates and cutlery.   
Sitting down he looks at Wonshik, who’s looking confused as to what to do. Grabbing his chopsticks he scoops some food in his rice bowl.    
“Just spoon and eat” he says with a smile.   
“I’m not dumb” 

“Well.. you never had to do this right?”   
“But I am 700 years old, I do know how it works” he sighs looking away. Grabbing his spoon in one hand and chopsticks in the other, he carefully scoops up a bite. Slowly he brings it to his mouth and hesitates to take the bite.   
Hongbin monitors Wonshik and hopes he likes the food he made.   
  
After chewing Wonshik swallows. Placing his cutlery down, he places one hand in front of his mouth.   
“Is it not good?” Hongbin asks, surprised.   
Not saying a word Wonshik gets up and goes to the bathroom.   
Placing his chopsticks down, he waits for Wonshik to come back.   
  
After a couple minutes he finally comes back and grabs himself a glass of water.   
“Sorry for the trouble, turns out I can’t eat it”   
“I don’t get it.. You’re not a vampire at the moment right? Then that would technically make you human, or at least a food eating creature.. How come you can’t hold it in”   
“Because biologically I’m still vampire”   
“But you can’t not consume anything… maybe try only the meat?”   
“Thank you for wanting to help.. But just leave me be”   
“Hell no! If you don’t consume something, you’ll.. you’ll..” he says with a cracked voice. Clenching his fists he’s unable to finish his sentence.   
“Well.. if this is the way to go, I’m fine with it. I’m already over 700 years old. That I haven’t been killed by a hunter already is surprising”   
“Don’t say that!” Hongbin says angry, getting tears in his eyes.   
  
Wonshik’s surprised seeing him react like this.   
As his expression softens he goes to Hongbin and embraces him “Sorry for troubling you”   
“Isn’t there anything we can do?”   
Wonshik shakes his head “They already gave me some blood. I apparently can’t eat food.. I have no clue what could help”   
“Maybe… maybe I can take a look in the grimoires I have, to see if there’s any spell that could help”   
Knowing he really wants to help Wonshik smiles and nods “Sounds good”   
“I’ll ask Taekwoon to do the same” Hongbin says hopefully, turning around going to the front door.   
  
Before Wonshik can answer, he walks out the door.   
Already with his phone in his hand he dials Taekwoon. Asking him to do the same, Taekwoon thinks it’s a fantastic idea and said he’ll get onto it right away.   
  
Later that evening his doorbell rings, opening it he sees Taekwoon with a bag and a big suitcase.   
“How many grimoires do you have?” Hongbin asks, surprised.   
“A lot” he laughs.   
  
Sitting down in the middle of the living room they search through multiple grimoires.   
“Say...” Taekwoon says breaking the silence “How bad of a shape was he?”   
“Pretty bad… I don’t think he’ll survive another week if this continues”   
Letting out a sigh Taekwoon leans his head back “Just what did he create.. Why didn’t he just also make an antidote?”   
“I assume the hunters were watching what he was working on as he was a new guy...” Hongbin says thinking out loud.   
“Could be..” Taekwoon nods.   
  
Spending the whole night and day on searching, Taekwoon throws down a book in front of Hongbin. “I think I found something!” he says hopefully.   
Hongbin picks up the grimoire “Wow, this looks really old” he says looking at it at first glance.   
Reading the page it’s on, he feels hopeful. “Yeah, let’s try this one”   
“Let’s go through the others as well just to be sure, who knows there’s a second option”   
“Sounds good, better safe than sorry” he replies.   
  
Some hours later, they went through all the grimoires. Finding one more option, they grab the two grimoires and get ready to head to Wonshik.   
At Wonshik’s house, Taekwoon grabs his keys and opens the door.   
Not seeing him, Taekwoon walks upstairs and Hongbin quickly follows him.   
In his room, they see him lie on his bed. Worried, Hongbin passes Taekwoon and goes to Wonshik’s side.   
“Wonshik?! Wonshik-ah?” he calls him shaking his shoulder. “He’s burning hot..” he mentions looking up to Taekwoon.   
Hearing him groan they look at him, Taekwoon too sits down.   
“Why.. are you here?” he asks weakly.   
“We might have found something in the grimoires” Taekwoon answers.   
Surprised he looks at them.   
“You didn’t expect us to actually find something did you… you just wanted me gone”   
Wonshik smiles faint “Not as dumb as you seem...”   
“Ya! I’m not letting you die” Taekwoon says angry “Thought we would live together forever..”   
“Nothing lasts forever”   
  
Frustrated Taekwoon grabs a grimoire from his bag and opens it on the right page.   
“If we get you back on your feet, I’ll kick your ass”   
Together with Hongbin they chant the spell.   
After a couple seconds Wonshik starts coughing. Sitting up he leans on his side over the edge of the bed.   
Hongbin and Taekwoon both stop the chanting and Taekwoon quickly grabs the trash bin standing a meter away.   
Wonshik quickly takes it from him and throws up blood.   
“I guess… that spell didn’t do good” Hongbin mumbles.   
“You’d think...” Taekwoon sighs, grabbing the other grimoire.   
“If your magic kills me, I’ll haunt you as ghosts”   
“You’ll do that either way” Taekwoon smiles opening the book.   
  
Together they start chanting again. Groaning Wonshik places his hands on his chest and crawls together.   
Hongbin hesitates for a second, but Taekwoon grabs his hands and continues.   
Continuing, they finish the spell in a short time.   
Wonshik, still groaning is clearly in pain.   
“Shik.. you okay?” Hongbin asks.   
“He looks fine...” Taekwoon says sarcastic. “Maybe it’s part of the process and this means it’s working”   
“How can you… use a… spell… without knowing how.. It works” Wonshik says with trouble, still in pain”   
“There also isn’t exactly a spell to use for someone that made a scientific drink that could deactivate their vampirism… you sure you didn’t make a cure?”   
“Posi..tive.. It’s only.. temporarily”   
“Then why hasn’t it worked off yet?” Taekwoon asks angry.   
“Ya.. stop, yelling at him won’t work” Hongbin says carefully.   
  
“Just.. leave!”   
“What? No!” Hongbin replies.   
Smiling Wonshik looks up “I didn’t ask for anyone’s help, or answered calls because I didn’t want you guys to see me like this..”   
“That’s cute, but we’re your friends.. Keeping us away won’t do anyone any good” Taekwoon says annoyed.   
Unable to answer, Wonshik’s groans louder as he’s in more pain.   
Taekwoon hovers his hand over Wonshik’s face, casting a spell making him fall asleep.

“Why did you do that?“   
“Now he doesn’t feel pain, he’ll wake up if the process is done” Taekwoon answers standing up.   
Leaving the room, Hongbin is left behind with him.   
Looking over at Wonshik, he feels bad for him. Leaning over him he gives a small kiss on his cheek before standing up leaving the room as well.   
  
Downstairs Taekwoon sits on the couch looking out the window with a glass of wine in his hand.   
“If you want some as well, just grab it”   
Giving a nod Hongbin grabs some for himself as well.   
Sitting down they wait for any sign of Wonshik.   
  
After a while Taekwoon gets up and goes upstairs to check on him.   
When he’s away for multiple minutes, Hongbin goes upstairs as well to take a look.   
Opening the door he sees Taekwoon wiping Wonshik’s face with a wet cloth.   
“Still no sign of waking?”   
“No… I to be honest am starting to lose hope”   
Hongbin already expected him to feel that way, but hearing it breaks his heart.   
“He can’t… he can’t die on us now” he says as tears fill his eyes. “What.. what if we give him some blood?”   
“Already did that just now”   
Feeling heavy, Hongbin sits down defeated.   
  
Looking over him for some more time, Taekwoon decides to sleep for a little while and Hongbin stays by his side.   
Hours later Taekwoon comes in again and suggests him to get some sleep as well.   
Agreeing, Hongbin gets up and goes to the guest room he stayed at before.   
Setting an alarm he lies down and it only takes a short while to fall asleep.   
  
Hearing his alarm go off, he startles and right away sits straight up.   
Realizing where he is and what’s going on, he gets out of bed right away and goes to Wonshik.   
Taekwoon is sitting in a chair next to his bed reading a book.   
“Did you have a good sleep?”   
“Ah.. I did actually. Is there any change in Wonshik's state?”   
“No, he’s been like this all the time. Say, I was thinking of getting something to eat. What do you feel like eating?”   
“Anything’s fine”   
Nodding Taekwoon gets up “I’ll be back shortly”   
  
As Taekwoon goes away, Hongbin sits down and looks over Wonshik.   
Looking at the book Taekwoon was reading, he picks it up and reads the first page.   
Minutes later, further in the book, Wonshik groans and moves a bit. Closing the book he places it away and sits closer to Wonshik, placing his hand on his face. Startled, he pulls it back.    
“You’re freezing cold”   
As Wonshik starts screaming in pain, Hongbin holds him tight, keeping his body still.   
With him restless and struggling, Hongbin has a hard time keeping hold of him.   
Just then Taekwoon walks in and drops the bag right away helping Hongbin a hand.   
  
Within a short time he stopped and is lying motionless. Breathing heavy they wipe the sweat from their faces.   
“Just now.. He was feeling freezing cold” Hongbin mentions.   
Frowning Taekwoon places his hand on Wonshik’s head. “You’re right..” he mumbles.    
Placing two fingers on his wrist he looks at Hongbin.   
“What?”   
“No pulse..”   
Nervous Hongbin’s mouth drops open “Surely.. Vampires don’t have a pulse..”   
Taekwoon frowns “I don’t know to be honest.. I never paid attention to that. I do know he always feels cold, just not this cold..”  
  
  
\- To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Waiting for a while, they watch over him closely. Unable to eat they place the food away on a table.   
As the tension is agonising Taekwoon becomes restless.   
Hearing a loud gasp, Wonshik sits straight breathing heavy.   
Happy seeing his bright golden eyes Taekwoon gets up and hugs him firmly. “We thought we lost you there for a second”   
Not answering, Wonshik carefully hugs back.   
  
Hongbin notices something’s off. “Ah.. Taek..” he calls him, but before he can answer Wonshik sets his fangs in his shoulder.   
Standing up Hongbin’s first instinct is to help him, but Taekwoon raises his hand “Let him, he needs it”   
Holding onto Taekwoon tight, he sucks out blood for quite some time.   
“Wonshik.. You should stop now! You’re going to kill him” Hongbin says, placing his hand on Wonshik’s shoulder.   
Looking up, Hongbin startles seeing blood thirsty eyes.   
Letting go of Taekwoon, Wonshik gets up and closes space with Hongbin.   
Not stopping him, he closes in further and leans in his neck. Setting his fangs in Hongbin’s neck.   
Wanting to stop him he grabs his arms and tries to use all his strength. But feeling light headed, he’s unable to succeed and passes out.   
  
When he wakes up, he notices he isn’t lying on the ground anymore. Looking up he sees Hakyeon and Taekwoon.   
“Ah, you’re awake” Hakyeon says with a smile.   
“Where’s Wonshik?” Hongbin asks remembering what happened.   
“Safe, locked up”   
“What?! Locked up?”    
“If we didn’t, he would go on a killer spree”

“A… a killing.. spree?” Hongbin asks, shocked.   
“He didn’t had a drop of blood for the last two weeks, the blood he did get he threw out again. Even though he was unable to drink it, biologically he was still a vampire who needed the blood. Now that he’s back again, he’s in a high need of blood and a hungry vampire doesn’t know when to stop”   
Looking at Taekwoon for help, he sees him shake his head making clear he won’t back him up “It’s better for him”   
  
Letting out a sigh he feels alone in the situation.   
“Don’t be down, I also don’t agree with them, Wonshik’s stronger than they think” Jaehwan says joining them.   
“Then by all means, join him and see for yourself” Hakyeon says annoyed.   
Hongbin looks over at Jaehwan. Pouting he looks away “Maybe waiting a day or two can’t hurt”   
“But.. doesn’t he need to have more blood than usual now?” Hongbin asks.   
“Don’t you think he already got quite some from us?” Taekwoon asks back.   
“Don’t worry, he’s getting plenty to fully restore” Hakyeon interferes “how about we stop about it now. Hongbin, maybe you should go home and take a rest. You as well Taekwoon. You both need to take time to heal”   
Letting out a sigh Hongbin stands up, grabs his stuff and walks off.   
  
Jaehwan gets up as well and runs after him.   
“You okay? Not feeling light headed?”   
“No, I’m fine… I’m more worried about Wonshik”   
“Surely he’ll be fine” Jaehwan says confidently “Before you know it, he’ll be nagging and annoying us again. Having way too much sex” he jokes trying to lift the mood.   
Laughing a bit Hongbin shakes his head “Yeah, let’s hope so”   
“Well, I’ll let you go home… see you tomorrow” Jaehwan smiles soft and walks away.   
“See ya” Hongbin replies before walking off the other direction.   
  
The next day Hongbin gets up early, buys a simple breakfast along the way and goes straight to Wonshik’s house.   
Ringing the bell, Hakyeon opens the door.   
“Morning” he smiles “You’re early”   
“Heh.. yeah, sorry”   
“It’s fine, coffee?”   
“Yes please” Hongbin smiles following him to the kitchen “So.. how is he doing?”

“Alive and kicking. A lot of kicking”    
Hearing that, Hongbin can’t help but laugh a bit.   
“But for real, he is doing a bit better than yesterday. We’ve been giving him blood frequently so he’s getting back on strength slowly but steadily”   
“I’m glad to hear that, shouldn’t you also get some sleep?”   
“I will soon” Hakyeon smiles “Here” he says handing over the coffee.   
“Thanks” Hongbin replies.   
  
Sitting at the dining table together, Sanghyuk comes downstairs after a while and joins them as well.   
When Jaehwan and Taekwoon walk in, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk go home to rest. 

Continuing like this for 2 more days, they switch roles through day and night. 

When they're all together. Hakyeon and Taekwoon are with Wonshik. Hongbin, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are waiting in the living room. 

When there's finally sign of them again, Hongbin looks up and sees them walk in. 

Seeing Wonshik again he jumps up excited.    
“How.. how are you feeling?” he asks carefully.   
“Better than a couple days ago but still weak” Wonshik answers.   
“I’m glad” Hongbin smiles.   
  
“Say, I’m hungry. How about we order some food?” Sanghyuk asks.   
“Wonshik, you okay with that?” Hakyeon asks, looking at him.   
“You do you, it’s not like I’m going to eat anyway” he replies grabbing a bourbon.   
“Then what do you want to order?” Hakyeon asks looking back at Sanghyuk.   
Discussing with each other what everyone wants to eat. They order some food and eat together a while later.   
  
Sitting on the dining table, they all enjoy their food.   
Looking up, Hongbin looks at Wonshik sitting on the couch with his drink in one hand and a book in the other.   
  
After they finish eating, Sanghyuk has to go and work. Taekwoon and Hakyeon have to open the club.   
With Jaehwan they sit on the couch watching tv and Wonshik reading a book.   
“You know… you don’t need to stay here. I’m fine now and don’t need a babysitter” Wonshik says, placing his book down.   
“I just like being with you” Jaehwan smiles.   
“You just hope Hongbin leaves first so you can have sex” Wonshik replies standing up to grab a new glass of bourbon.   
“You’re quick”   
“No need to wait, I don’t feel like it anyway. You have more chance at the club”   
“You not feeling up for sex? That’s new.. Well I’ll head to the club then, see ya” Jaehwan says waving while walking out of the house.   
  
Witnessing that, Hongbin can’t help but laugh a bit.   
“Is it funny?” Wonshik asks with a smile.   
“It kinda is.. Say, what are you drinking?”   
“Bourbon, want some?”   
“Ah.. sure”    
Pouring in another glass, he hands one to Hongbin.   
“I uhm… I’m sorry”   
Surprised, Wonshik looks up, standing still “Why?”   
“Just before, the day you went on mission we didn’t part well and..”   
“Forget it” Wonshik interrupts him “It wasn’t your fault to begin with, so you don’t need to apologize”   
  
Smiling, he stands up and hugs Wonshik.   
Not knowing what to do Wonshik looks down on Hongbin surprised.   
“Thank you” Hongbin says softly.   
“W..why?”   
“For being easy on me and caring”   
“Tsk, who said I am” Wonshik blushes looking away.   
Chuckling Hongbin gives a kiss on his cheek making Wonshik startle and blush more.   
“Enough smooching now” Wonshik says, scraping his throat and taking a step back.   
  
Sitting down he grabs his drink and looks out of the window taking a sip.   
Hongbin sits as well and grabs his drink.   
Later in the evening he goes back home again.   
Feeling good and happy having Wonshik back on his feet he sleeps well.   
  
The next day he returns to his usual routine.   
Walking into the cafe he notices his spot is taken.   
When the person looks up, Hongbin can’t help but smile.   
  
“Didn’t know you enjoyed sitting in cafe’s” Hongbin asks, sitting down.   
“I don’t really, just thought it would be fun to change scene for once” Wonshik answers shoving a cup of coffee to him “I hope it’s to your liking”    
“Can’t really go wrong with coffee” Hongbin replies, taking the coffee.    
Picking it up he blows the steam away and takes a small sip.   
“So what made you really come and sit here”   
“I just… they gave me a while off from work, sitting all alone is boring and I knew you’d be here” Wonshik replies not looking up.   
  
Feeling flattered Hongbin smiles.   
”Say, I was planning on going to the club tonight.. Wanna come with me?”   
“Sure” Wonshik answers, opening his book.   
Smiling again Hongbin grabs his book and opens it. Grabbing his pen as well, he continues writing on his story.   
  
Hours later Wonshik gets up first and leaves to manage some things, shower and change for the club.   
Not long after Hongbin leaves to go home as well so he can eat something.   
Ordering some food while walking home, it arrives quickly after he gets home.   
Excited, he makes himself ready for the club.   
  
Hearing his phone buzz he grabs it and sees a massage.   
_ ~Hey, I won’t be able to pick you up. My boss called me in to discuss some things. I’ll see you later at the club~ _ Wonshik messaged him.   
Letting out a sigh he replies  _ ~Okay, no worries.. See you at the club~ _   
Feeling heavy about him discussing work already he slowly makes his way to the club.   
  
Walking in the club after a while, he looksif Wonshik’s already here.   
Not seeing him he goes upstairs into lounge 12.   
Opening the door he sees Jaehwan.   
“Hey” he greets him.   
“Hey” Hongbin replies with a soft smile.   
“What’s up?”   
“Hm? Oh, nothing. Why?”   
“You look so grim”   
“Well.. Wonshik apparently got called in to discuss work”   
“Oh yeah, I heard from Sanghyuk. He was having a drink here and got called by his boss as well”   
“I wonder what’s up”   
“Meh, nothing important probably” Jaehwan says waving it away.   
  
Nodding he grabs a drink from the table and pours in a glass.   
Leaning back he takes a sip.   
“Say.. where are the others?” he asks sitting up again.   
“Beats me, haven’t seen them, but we can have some fun with the two of us as well” Jaehwan smiles, sitting closer to Hongbin.   
Becoming red, he quickly looks away.   
“Oehh, are you not saying no?” Jaehwan teases.   
“I am.. now.. going to say no” Hongbin mumbles.   
“Why? Some fun never hurt, right?” he asks leaning in. “I mean, last time we had fun… right? I know I did”   
Blushing and biting his lower lip, Hongbin tries his best to remain in a straight posture.   
  
When Jaehwan slides his hand over Hongbin’s thigh, he can’t help but yelp short.   
“Keep your hands off of him” Wonshik sneers walking in the lounge.   
“Oh oh, big bad boss is here” Jaehwan jokes moving back.   
Scoffing Wonshik sits in between Jaehwan and Hongbin.   
“Someone’s jealous” Sanghyuk jokes walking in as well.   
“Shut up”   
Blushing Hongbin can’t help but feel a bit happy.   
  
“Say” Hongbin says, breaking the silence “Why were you called in?”   
“It was about my undercover mission” Wonshik answers.   
“I got called in for the next assignment” Sanghyuk answers as well.   
“Ah, so you don’t have a mission anytime soon?”   
“I have, in three days”   
“So soon already?” Hongbin asks worried.   
“I’m a vampire, the second I got up, I was healed”   
“You weren’t a vampire for a while” Jaehwan says, smiling innocently.   
“But I recovered didn’t I?” Wonshik scoffs glaring at him.   
  
“Let’s talk about something else” Hakyeon says while walking in.   
“What do you suggest talking about? Where even have you been all day?” Jaehwan asks.   
“There was a… situation” he answers vaguely.   
“You mean that kid?” Wonshik asks.   
“What kid?” Jaehwan asks, curious.   
“There was a kid lost and in need, we helped him to find his parents.. But they’re apparently killed by hunters” Hakyeon answers.   
“Oh no, is he okay?” Hongbin asks.   
“He’s shocked and now being taken care of by an instance”   
“Did you find you what creature it was?” Wonshik asks.   
“Yeah, he’s a warlock” Taekwoon says, joining them as well.   
“You should adopt him” Jaehwan jokes   
“We already adopted you”   
Wonshik, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk can’t help but laugh after hearing that.   
  
Feeling good to have everything back to old, Hongbin enjoys his time and feels happy and lucky having met these friends.   
Emptying his drink he stands up “I’m sorry to cut it so short, but I should get going. I have to report back to work tomorrow early”   
“No problem, I was also not going to make it late” Jaehwan answers.   
“Same for me, work continues”   
“I’ll walk you home” Wonshik says, standing up.   
“I appreciate it. With these hunters still out there, I even don’t trust teleporting”   
“You and me both, well see you guys later” Wonshik waves walking out the door.   
“Thank you again and see you soon” Hongbin smiles following Wonshik.   
  
Walking out of the room, he notices Wonshik is already down the stairs going towards the entrance.   
Following him quickly, he catches up at the door.   
“You’re quick” he says, breathing heavy.   
“No, you’re slow” Wonshik teases.

Smiling Hongbin doesn’t talk back and just appreciates Wonshik walking with him.  
Feeling the cold air breeze against his skin, he sniffs in the fresh air.  
Not saying a word, they quietly walk home taking their time.  
  
“Well.. you’re here” Wonshik says gesturing to his apartment building.  
“Heh.. yeah.. You uhm.. You wanna come in? For a .. drink?”  
“Yeah.. sure.. Why not?”   
Nodding Hongbin walks in with Wonshik after him.  
  
Upstairs on his floor they get off , go into his apartment and take off their shoes.  
“I don’t have as many, or as expensive wines as you but.. you like red right?”  
“I don’t mind, all wines are good. Just an open one is fine”  
“Okay, I have a red and white open” Hongbin says going into the kitchen.  
“Red is good”  
  
Pouring in two drinks he goes back to the living room and sits down on the couch next to Wonshik.  
“Thanks” he says, taking the glass.  
  
Not knowing what to say, an awkward silence starts to fill the room.  
“So...” Hongbin mumbles, breaking it “How ah… how are you doing?”  
“Yeah… yeah… doing fine” Wonshik nods not really knowing where to look.  
When Hongbin wants to look up at him, his cat jumps on Wonshik’s lap making him startle.  
Spilling the wine over his blouse, he jumps up.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” Hongbin says standing up as well.  
“No need to apologize, it’s not your fault”  
“Ah… such a shame of your white blouse” Hongbin mumbles trying to wipe off the red wine.  
“It’s fine, really!” Wonshik smiles grabbing his hand making Hongbin stop cleaning his shirt “I’ll just throw it away”   
Letting go of his hand and putting down his glass, Wonshik takes off his blouse.  
  
Looking at him unbuttoning his shirt, Hongbin can’t help but stare.  
When Wonshik notices it, he smiles and blushes a bit as well “Ahh, why are you making this awkward?” he asks.  
“Sorry”  
“You apologize an awful lot don’t you?”  
“Well.. it’s my cat.. So my responsibility”  
“I get your point, but it’s really okay… though I’d appreciate a clean shirt” he says, holding up his dirty blouse.  
Turning bright red Hongbin turns around scraping his throat “Hmhm, I’ll grab one” he says walking away.  
  
Grabbing a t-shirt he walks back and notices Wonshik isn't in the living room.  
Hearing the water run, he looks up and goes to the kitchen.  
Wonshik looks up the second Hongbin walks in.  
“Ah, the wine was sticky so I wanted to wash it off”  
“It’s fine… here” Hongbin mumbles holding out his shirt.  
“Thanks” Wonshik smiles, taking it.   
  
Pouting Hongbin tries his best not to stare at him.  
“Or..” Wonhsik smiles “I could keep it off” he says walking to Hongbin.  
“Wh...why?” Hongbin mumbles blushing.  
“We don’t need shirts in bed” Wonshik says, mischievous walking to him.  
  
\- To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Biting his lower lip, Hongbin doesn’t push him away.    
Smiling, he places his hands on Wonshik’s side and allows him to close in.   
Pushing him against the wall, Wonshik leans in and presses his lips against Hongbin’s.   
Kissing him sensationally, Hongbin wraps his arms around him.   
Sliding his hands under Hongbin’s shirt, Wonshik takes it off and throws it on the floor.   
Caressing over his body, Hongbin can’t help but moan between kisses.   
  
Getting more excited they hold onto each other tightly.   
Taking off his belt, Wonshik pulls down Hongbin’s pants followed by his own.   
Carrying him to the bedroom Wonshik places him down on bed and right away takes off their boxers.   
Not separating their lips, Wonshik grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squeezes out the lube.   
Sliding in a finger he plays a bit before sliding in his second.   
Moaning Hongbin hollows his back and holds tight onto Wonshik.   
  
Being impatient Wonshik removes his fingers and carefully slides in his dick.   
Moaning again, Hongbin holds onto Wonshik tighter and presses his lips aggressively against Wonshik’s.   
Making out with each other passionately for a couple minutes. They’re both starting to have a tough time.   
Breathing heavy Wonshik thrusts harder, having a hard time holding back.   
Hongbin holds one hand tightly on Wonshik’s back and the other caresses through Wonshik’s hair as their lips are sealed together.   
Whimpering between kisses, Hongbin can’t hold back and comes first.   
Giving his last Wonshik goes faster and comes as well.   
  
Breathing heavy he sits straight on his knees leaning his head back.   
“Whoa” Hongbin lets out sitting up.   
“What?” Wonshik asks with a small laugh.   
“That was good” he says sitting on his knees as well, wrapping his arms around Wonshik and giving a kiss.   
“Be mine” Wonshik whispers, parting lips.   
“Wh..what?”   
“Be mine… don’t.. Don’t do anything with the others” he mumbles embarrassed.   
“But, why?” Hongbin asks knowing what he’s trying to say.   
“Because I lo… lov… like.. I like … being with you” Wonshik stutters blushing bright red as he looks away.   
Chuckling, Hongbin hugs Wonshik “I like you too” he whispers, giving a kiss on Wonshik’s kiss.   
  
Scraping his throat Wonshik gets up “Right.. It’s late… I should get going” he says grabbing his clothes from the bedroom and leaves to collect the other pieces from the kitchen.   
Smiling by his action, Hongbin gets up, grabs some clothes from the closed and puts the clothes from the floor in the laundry bin.   
  
Walking into the living room he sees Wonshik walk out of the kitchen dressed as well.   
“You really need to go? You can stay for the night if you want”   
“Ahh.. I shouldn’t..”   
“Why? It’s not like you have something to do tomorrow..”   
“Ahh..” he lets out looking away for a second “You’re right.. I don’t.. You got me cornered here... really want me to stay that badly?”   
Not saying a word Hongbin nods excitedly.   
“Fine.. I’ll stay”   
Happy Hongbin hugs Wonshik tightly.   
“Now now.. No need to be this happy about it”   
  
“Wonshik...” Hongbin calls him looking up.   
“Hm?” he responds looking down at him.   
“I love you” Hongbin says with a soft smile.   
Not able to respond to that, Wonshik looks away awkwardly.   
Knowing he’s awkward, Hongbin smiles letting go “Wine?” he asks walking to the kitchen.   
“Got something stronger?”    
“Ah… no, I actually don’t drink that often at home”   
“Then wine is fine” Wonshik replies, sitting down.   
  
Turning around Hongbin goes back into the kitchen and grabs two glasses of wine.   
Going back he gives one glass to Wonshik and sits down next to him.   
“I hope your cat won’t jump on me like earlier”   
“I wouldn’t mind if you’d have to take off your shirt again though”   
“Huh, getting comfortable aren’t you” Wonshik smiles, placing his glass down. Turning to Hongbin he grabs his glass and places it down as well. Pushing him on his back he leans in for a kiss.   
Startled by his action, Hongbin can’t help but blush. Wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s neck, he kisses him back.   
  
Leaning up again Wonshik looks down on him with a soft smile.   
“I could go on all night… but I doubt you can”   
Biting his lower lip, Hongbin looks away embarrassed.   
Laughing a bit Wonshik sits up again.   
  
A bit later they make themselves ready for bed.   
Taking a shower and brushing their teeth, Hongbin dresses himself and Wonshik takes off his shirt and pants.    
When he lies down, Hongbin blushes again “Ahh.. need a jogging pants or shirt?”

“Why? This is more comfortable“   
“Ah.. okay” Hongbin replies shyly walking to the bed with his sleepwear on.   
  
Lying down, Wonshik pulls Hongbin closer to him, hugging him from behind.   
“Night” he whispers.   
“Good night” Hongbin replies, holding onto Wonshik’s hand.   
  
The next morning when Hongbin wakes up, he notices Wonshik’s not in bed anymore.   
Getting out he pulls on his slippers and when he walks to the bedroom door he sees Wonshik’s clothes and wallet still lying.   
Smiling he gets out and walks to the kitchen. Seeing him on the balcony leaning over the railing with a cup of coffee in his hand, Hongbin can’t help but stare at him and smile taking a moment to appreciate him looking peaceful.   
As Wonshik looks back they make eye contact, seeing a sweet smile on Wonshik’s face, he smiles back.   
  
“Morning sleepyhead” Wonshik says walking back into the kitchen.   
“Hey” Hongbin replies, giving a hug.   
Wonshik tilts his head up and gives a kiss “want coffee?”   
“Is that even a question?” Hongbin laughs and turns to the counter.   
Making himself some coffee they sit down on the dining table.   
“So… I still have today off, want to do something?”   
“Only today? Thought you said you still had three days?” Hongbin asks, surprised.   
“I did, but my boss called me earlier if I could jump in tomorrow's shift”   
“Ohh…”   
“Don’t worry, I’m fully healed and ready to fight… now I’m just bored”   
“Tsk.. bored?”   
“Well.. I wasn’t yesterday evening” Wonshik smiles.   
  
Blushing Hongbin looks down to his cup “But yeah… I am worried, you’ve been through so much lately”   
“It’s just a security shift, stand at the door, check who goes in and out.. Not much happening. I usually don’t do those things”   
“Oh.. then why did they ask you?”   
“Two securities got killed last night”   
“What? I thought it’s just a ‘stand at the door, boring’ work?”   
“They had a different shift, but it doesn’t matter”   
“You’re right.. Where do you have to be? And how long?”    
“It’s in Seoul for 10 hours”   
“So you’ll be gone for a good day?”   
“Yeah, it's a 2 hours drive to get to Seoul so..”   
“So long without you”   
“Tsk, don’t exaggerate” Wonshik scoffs.   
“Sorry” Hongbin smiles innocent “But to answer your question on if I wanted to do something… I don’t know”    
“How about going to the movies? Or a zoo? Or amusement park, whatever you want”   
“Hmm.. there aren’t any movies in the theatre now that I still have to see.. I’ve never been to an amusement park, so that sounds fun”   
“Then we’ll do that” Wonshik smiles “Grab your stuff”   
  
Standing up excited, Hongbin goes out of the kitchen to grab his stuff.   
Wonshik gets up as well and goes to the bedroom to dress himself and grab his wallet.   
When Hongbin’s finally ready and goes to the front door, he sees Wonshik nonchalant lean against the door waiting for him.   
“Sorry” Hongbin smiles.   
“It’s fine, let’s go” Wonshik replies, opening the door.   
  
Following him they leave the apartment building.   
Going to Wonshik’s house, he grabs his car and they drive off.   
“Whoa, so pretty” Hongbin says looking around as they drive through the countryside.   
“You really never set foot out of that town didn’t you?”

“Hehe.. yeah“    
Smiling Wonshik doesn’t reply.   
  
Driving for a while, Hongbin gets more excited when they see the amusement park in the distance.   
Parking the car he looks around amazed.   
“It’s so big!”    
“That’s what he said” Wonshik replies, teasing “Coming along? Or wanna stay in the parking lot?” he asks, walking away.   
“Coming”    
  
When they bought the tickets, they go in and Hongbin can’t stop looking around.   
“So, anything you want to do first?” Wonshik asks.   
“Roller coaster! I really want to go in a roller coaster!”   
“You sure? I mean… you’ve never been in one..”   
Seeing the puppy eyes on Hongbin’s face, Wonshik laughs a bit “Fine, fine, come” he says walking away.   
  
Walking up to a wooden roller coaster, Hongbin's nerves kick in.   
“How high… does it go?”   
“I have no clue… you said you wanted to go on a roller coaster, no backing off now” Wonshik smiles grabbing his hand and pulls him along.   
Anxious but also excited Hongbin follows him up to a stairs that goes through a huge building.   
At the top the carts come up and they get in.   
“You’re shaking like crazy, you okay?”   
“Just a bit… nervous” Hongbin replies, putting on a fake smile.   
“Nothing can happen to you, just enjoy”   
Nodding, no words come out.   
  
When the cart starts to move forward Hongbin right away clings onto Wonshik holding tight.   
Going higher and higher he closes his eyes.   
“How can you experience it with your eyes closed? You’re immortal, no need to be afraid”   
Knowing he’s right he opens his eyes, still clinging onto Wonshik.   
When they’re at the top and he can look down he yelps and closes his eyes again.   
“This is where it gets fun, open your eyes”   
Trusting him he opens his eyes and at that second they go down fast.   
Screaming at the top of his lungs he can’t keep his eyes open.   
  
After the rit Wonshik gets out first and needs to lift Hongbin out of it who’s shaking like a milkshake blender.   
“No more roller coasters for you” Wonshik laughs.   
“Nuhuu, never again” Hongbin replies, holding onto Wonshik.   
“It’s fine, we’re on solid ground… you can let go of me again”   
“Okay...” Hongbin replies not letting go.   
Laughing Wonshik grabs his hand and walks off holding it.   
  
Back downstairs they sit down on a bench.   
“So… anything you want to do now?”   
“I… I don’t know… what can you do in an amusement park”   
Tilting his head Wonshik’s wondering if he’s serious or not as he was the one wanting to go here.   
“Ahh… you can play games, visit other roller coasters which are less scary, haunted houses, there are huge slides, ferriswheel… all sorts of things to do”   
“Ah… maybe… oh how about that big thing in the air with the chairs spinning round?”   
“The flying chairs? Yeah sure, that’ll be a safe ride to go in for you” Wonshik teases walking away.   
“Ya! Don’t tease me! I didn’t know rides were so fast and scary” Hongbin scoffs following him.   
  
Going into the lying chairs, Hongbin enjoys the ride and smiles broad, making Wonshik smile as well.   
Going from ride to ride he’s starting to get comfortable and dares to do more.   
“I’m hungry” Hongbin pouts as they walk past food stands.   
“Then eat, but don’t go on a ride after that for a while”   
“How about we play some games after I eat?”   
“Fine by me”   
Smiling Hongbin goes to a food stand and orders something.   
  
Walking to the games district of the park he eats his food.   
“Was it good?” Wonshik asks when it’s empty.   
“Hmhm, it was.. Oeh what game is that?”   
“Shooting game, why don’t you try it?”   
Excited he goes up first to the stand. Paying he picks up a weapon and shoots.   
“Ayy only 2 out of 15” Wonshik teases.   
“As if you can do better” Hongbin pouts.   
Putting money down, Wonshik grabs a weapon and shoots.   
  
“17 out of 15… how even?” Hongbin asks, shocked.   
“I’m trained, remember? Besides, it’s not that difficult”   
“You can pick a price” the woman behind the counter says gesturing to the biggest stuffed animals.   
“Hmm… I’d like the chicken” Wonshik smiles.   
Grabbing it she gives it to Wonshik and he right away gives it to Hongbin “look, it’s you” he laughs walking away.   
“Are you implying I’m a chicken because I got scared?” he asks gobsmacked.   
“Yeap” Wonshik replies satisfied.   
“That’s so mean… but I’ll treasure this chicken”   
“Why?”   
“Because I got it from you” he smiles sweet.   
“Tsk” Wonshik lets out, looking away he smiles a bit feeling happy.   
  
“Can we do more games?” Hongbin asks.   
“Sure, just pick one. If you can’t succeed I’ll win whatever you want”   
“Promise?”   
“I promise”   
“How good are you at basketball?” Hongbin smiles walking away before Wonshik can even answer.   
  
Some time later Hongbin has trouble holding onto the stuffed animals.   
“You weren’t kidding when you said you’d win  _ any _ stuffed animal I wanted...”   
“I always keep my word, want to head home? It’s not like we can go in any rides now… beside only the ‘scary’ ones are left” Wonshik teases.   
“Tss, ya!.. But yeah going home sounds good… can we buy one more thing on the way?”   
“Which is?”   
“Cotton candy! It’s been so long since I had that”   
“Sure” Wonshik says walking off.   
Following quickly, Hongbin tries to keep up.   
  
When he reaches Wonshik again, he’s buying cotton candy for him.   
“Bucket of cotton candy good? On a stick isn’t convenient now”   
“Yeah of course”   
  
Back at the car Hongbin stuffs all the animals in the back and sits down.   
Wonshik places the bucket of cotton candy on his lap and on top is a lolly.   
“Huh… I didn’t know you bought a lolly”   
“Since you like sweets, I thought you’d like that as well”   
“Is this some hint?” Hongbin asks, smiling holding up the heart shaped lolly.   
“Yeah, it’s a hint for you to suck me” Wonshik claps back.   
Blushing bright Hongbin sits straight looking in front of him not replying to it.   
  
Pulling over at Hongbin’s house, Wonshik gets out and helps him with his stuffed animals.   
“You really going to keep them all?”   
“Of course! You got them for me”   
Placing them on the couch Wonshik lets out a sigh “I don’t get you”   
“No, you don’t get love” Hongbin mumbles “Here” he says holding out a small stuffed animal “This is the one I won… I want you to have it”   
“Why would I have a stupid stuffed animal?”   
“Because I’m giving it to you, if you place it in your bedroom of living room, everytime you see it, you’ll think of the great day we had together”   
“Okay, okay, I get it” Wonshik sighs taking the stuffed animal “I’m going home, it’s been a long day”   
“Want to stay another night?” Hongbin asks hopefully.   
“Ah… I… I need some alone time”    
“Right… I get that.. Well I had fun today, thank you”   
“Yeah, no problem… talk to you tomorrow I guess”   
  
Walking to the front door, Hongbin hugs Wonshik which he gives back. Looking up he gives a kiss which Wonshik accepts.   
“Night” Wonshik smiles.   
“Good night” Hongbin replies.   
When he walks out of the door Hongbin closes it, turns around and bites his lower lip smiling broad.   
Placing his hands on his chest, he goes to the living room and drops himself on the couch forgetting there are multiple large stuffed animals on it and falls on the ground.   
“Ouch..” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
Lying on the ground he thinks back to the day and how great of a time he had with Wonshik.    
Grabbing one stuffed animal he hugs it tight.   
“He seemed like a completely different person today” he says happy “Is it because he’s changing.. Or because he’s been free for a little while?” he mumbles.   
Getting up he grabs one stuffed animal with him and places it on bed. Going to the bathroom he makes himself ready for bed.   
  
  


\- To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Hongbin messages frequently with Wonshik. Who already went to Seoul in the morning.  
As he had to work, he couldn't reply as often as Hongbin had hoped. But he’s already happy he does so occasionally.   
As it’s a Tuesday, the club is closed and everyone does their own thing.   
Starting off the day in his usual cafe, he stays there for a while writing and goes out to the park to enjoy the fresh air and nice weather.   
Going home in time, he spends some time at home with his cat and watching some television to kill some time before heading to bed.   
Having contact with Wonshik before sleeping, he tells Hongbin he can come by in the morning if he wants to.   
  
The next day he wakes up early and makes himself ready right away.   
Leaving his house he heads over to Wonshik’s place.   
Knocking the door Jaehwan's the one opening it.   
“Morning gorgeous” he smiles.   
“Hey.. Wonshik not here?”   
“Nope, he went over to Sanghyuk”   
“Ahh.. okay, thanks” Hongbin nods turning around.   
  
Going over to Sanghyuk’s place he sees Hakyeon at the front door.   
Calling for him he turns around and waves.   
“Hey, you’re up early” Hakyeon says when Hongbin walks up to him.   
“Yeah, I had a good night so” Hongbin smiles.   
Going upstairs they head to Sanghyuk’s apartment.   
Walking in Hongbin expects them to be naked making out, but to his surprise they’re both sitting at the table with a lot of paperwork.   
  
Letting out a sigh Sanghyuk leans his head back.   
“Oh, hyung you’re here” he says, noticing Hakyeon.   
“Yeah, here some food” Hakyeon replies, placing a bag on the table “and for you some blood” he says, taking out a bottle and places it next to Wonshik’s hand.   
“Thanks” he mumbles, not looking up.   
“What’s...wrong?” Hongbin asks carefully.   
“Nothing special, we got an alert yesterday about a serial killer” Sanghyuk answers.   
“Why do you have to get that case?”   
“Because it’s a creature that’s killing humans for no reason” Wonshik answers annoyed.   
“Oh.. sorry”   
  
The hope he had to have another fun day with Wonshik vanished that moment. Letting out a small sigh he turns around to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.   
“He’s just annoyed as he got the call in the middle of the night” Hakyeon says joining him “He’s actually supposed to be free today and I believe he also made some plans”   
“Plans? What plans”   
Hakyeon shrugs “I don’t know”   
Nodding he takes a sip from his glass.   
  
Hakyeon goes back to the living room. After emptying his glass Hongbin goes back as well.   
Throwing the papers down Wonshik gets up “Let’s continue tonight”   
“Oh.. yeah sure” Sanghyuk replies hesitantly.   
“You coming?” he asks Hongbin as he passes him going to the front door.   
“Ah.. yeah, coming” he answers surprised.   
  
Turning around he follows him.   
“Where… are we going?”   
“First home, I want to shower. Then I’m taking you somewhere”   
“Okay, I can’t wait to see where you’re taking me” Hongbin says excited.   
  
Back at Wonshik’s place, Hongbin waits downstairs as Wonshik quickly takes a shower.   
Coming back downstairs he grabs his car keys “You coming?” he asks, making Hongbin jump up from the couch.   
Walking to his car they get in and drive off.   
“Where are we going?” Hongbin asks looking around the road they’re driving on.   
“To another place” Wonshik answers bright.   
“Ha ha, very funny.. For real though”   
“You’ll see when we get there”   
Pouting he turns his head back to look outside the window.   
  
Seeing many many buildings, busy traffic and people walking around, he wonders even more where he is.   
“What is this place?”   
“This is where I was born and raised.. I just really dislike being here”   
“Why?”   
“Because I’m not that wanted here”   
“How come?” Hongbin asks curiously.   
“Just…. reasons” he answers vaguely.   
“Riiight..”   
  
Pulling over Hongbin admires the surrounding.   
“But.. where are we exactly?”   
“Really? You still haven’t figured out by the thousands of signs saying what city it is...”   
“I… wasn’t paying attention to the sings...”   
“We’re in Seoul” Wonshik sighs looking around.   
“Whoa! Really! Awesome” Hongbin jumps while still seated “What are we going to do here?”   
“I’m just showing you around, letting you experience something else than that town for once… for real, how have you never been out of Moonfalls?”   
“I ahh… I just… didn’t need to.. Then didn’t really dare to”   
“Why?”   
“Because I had no one to go with”   
“You know… you can go out and explore places on your own right?”   
Hongbin pouts looking away not feeling like answering it.   
  
Grinning Wonshik’s entertained by his reaction.   
Parking the car he gets out and Hongbin gets out as well.   
“I won’t be able to show where I used to live, but I can show you around the city”   
“That’s okay” Hongbin replies, a bit absent admiring the environment.   
Looking from left to right he doesn’t have an eye for the road in front of him.   
When he’s being pulled by his arm Hongbin startles.   
Feeling arms embracing him, he blushes as he looks up to Wonshik looking down on him.   
“I swear… how often are you going to walk into a busy car street?” he asks.   
Looking to his side he sees the traffic light is red and many cars pass by.   
“I.. I’m sorry” he mumbles still blushing.   
“It’s fine, I’ll save you as often as I need to”   
  
Letting go of him again they turn to the road and wait for the lights to go green.   
Crossing the street, Hongbin can’t help but keep looking up to the tall buildings and admiring his surroundings.   
Wanting to look in some shops, Wonshik lets him and simply follows him.   
“Ah it’s so nice here” Hongbin says excitedly “say, could we get something to eat?”   
“Of course, just get whatever you want”   
“Ddeokbokki?”   
“Sure” Wonshik nods looking around “Surely there’s a stand somewhere around where you can get it”   
  


Looking around, Hongbin recognizes the food from a distance, excidet pulls Wonshik’s sleeve and goes up to the stand.  
Buying a serving, he looks around and sees more foods he’d like to buy.  
  
“Thank you for taking me here” Hongbin smiles after eating multiple things “This is a really nice experience”  
“No problem” Wonshik smiles back “I want to show you something. Follow me”   
Walking off, Hongbin quickly follows after him being curious.  
  
After a while of walking, they walk into a park, upto a fountain.  
“This is the whispering fountain” Wonshik says looking up at the mermaid statue on top of it.  
“Let me guess, old tales said it grants wishes?”  
“On contrary, if you make a wish here it’ll do the opposite” Wonshik laughs amused.  
“So it’s a cursed fountain?”  
“Not persee, if two people throw a coin in it, it’ll show whether you’re fit to be together or not. The fountain has never been wrong” Wonshik answers with a faint smile on it.  
“I guess you’ve done this before?”  
“I have, and the water turned black. Meaning doomed”  
“What if you’re fit together? What color does it turn then?”  
“There are actually four possible colors. Doomed together is black, perfectly, happily ever after fit together is white. Fit together but not really happily, just normal I guess. That’s red and simply not fit is blue”  
  
Grabbing a coin from his pocket Hongbin holds it up smiling “If this thing turns white, can I then call you my boyfriend?”  
Looking at Hongbin perplexed, Wonshik thinks for a second. Smiling he shakes his head “I seem to be cursed when it comes to dating.. If this thing turns white, I will marry you. Almost no one ever got white here. Most people get red, I always got black… this thing seems to have a dislike for vampires”   
Smiling Hongbin grabs Wonshik’s hand “you promise right? If we get white?”  
Laughing even more amused Wonshik nods his head “Promised”  
“You never back out of deals right?”  
“Ehh.. debetable, but I never break my promises”  
“Okay.. so how does this work?”  
  
Standing behind Hongbin, Wonshik grabs his hand where he’s holding the coin and together they throw it into the fountain.  
  
  
\- to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

“Aww” Hongbin pouts.

“Well.. at least it’s not black” Wonshik says, seeing the yellow water.  
“I really thought we’d get white”  
“You think too much in rainbows and sunshines”  
“And you think too much in darkness and depression” Hongbin pouts “Look a bit more on the bright side of life”  
“I will if that water turns white” Wonshik laughs walking away.  
“Tsk” Hongbin playfully sighs looking back to the fountain. “I don’t care what this fountain says, I’ll make him happy” he says promisingly.  
  
“You coming?” Wonshik asks from a distance.  
Looking at Wonshik, he nods “coming”.   
Turning around he wants to walk away, when he hears a noise behind him.  
Looking back again, he tilts his head looking at the water.  
  
“Hongbin, you coming or what?”  
“Second” he replies walking closer to the fountain. “Wonshik?” he calls him.  
“Yeah?”  
“You don’t back out of a promise, right?” Hongbin asks looking at Wonshik  
“Why?” he asks while walking to Hongbin.  
“The water turned white”  
“You sure that’s not from someone else?”  
Letting out a sigh, Hongbin raises his eyebrow “Do you see anyone around here?”  
“Then this thing is broken”  
Slapping his hand against his forehead, Hongbin lets out another sigh “You.. for real! Grumpy bat” he says walking away.  
  
Glaring at the fountain for a minute, Wonshik doesn’t trust it.  
“This thing isn’t in favor of vampires… why?”  
“Maybe that’s why it is turning white now.. To bless you together with what you so eagerly dislike, since you made a promise” a female voice says amused walking up to him.  
Looking up, he rolls his eyes “Little sister..”  
“Brother” she smiles “Thought you’d never come back to this part of Seoul” she says amused.  
“Since when did they allow you out of the castle?”  
“Ouch, I’m older than you think. He looks nice, and yummy” she says looking at Hongbin.  
“What do you want?”  
“Nothing, really. But if I can pick up your presence, so will dad.. I just came to say hi, warn you and laugh at you being cursed.. Or more like blessed with love. Am I going to be invited to the wedding?” she asks amused.  
“Never, now scram” Wonshik says, turning around.  
“Don’t break your promise Wonshik, nothing good will come out of that.. You made a loving promise in front of the fountain” she says smiling.  
“Try to find love yourself, before you interfere with others. Contrary to what you might think, I don’t mind it that much. He’s nice, interesting and fun to be around with. And he’s not selfish like everyone around here” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
“Ya! I’m not selfish. I came here just to say hi and warn you”  
“Looks like the little princess is growing up” Wonshik replies walking away “See ya”  
  
“Who were you talking to?” Hongbin asks looking past Wonshik.  
“Just some vermin, also known as my little sister”  
“Wait, that’s your little sister?”  
“Yeah, and no I’m not going to introduce you. We’re going, if she noticed I’m here, surely my family will as well” he says getting into the car.  
Looking back, Hongbin looks at Wonshik’s little sister one more time. Making eye contact, she cutely waves at him before walking off.  
Shaking his head, he gets into the car as well.  
  
“Guess you two don’t get along that well?” Hongbin asks carefully.  
“She’s daddy’s little girl, real spoiled, is allowed a lot of things, can never do anything wrong in his eyes. Me on the contrary, never did anything good, no matter how hard I tried. I don’t blame her tho, I blame my father. But let’s just say his ways of ‘punishing’ were orthodox. Besides he hates my guts for dating guys and not obeying him, he basically banished me from this place”  
“Ohh, I’m sorry” Hongbin replies looking down.  
“All good, no fucks were given” Wonshik smiles placing his hand on Hongbin’s leg. “Ahh” he sighs “I do have a promise to fulfill now”  
“A promise?” hongbin asks, confused. “Wait.. you mean you meant it?” he asks excitedly.  
“Not really.. But my shitty little sister was right, I did make a loving promise in front of the fountain.. Can’t break it off now”  
“What happens if you do?”  
“Eternally cursed for any form of love” Wonshik sighs “and yes, people have tried to go against it. Beside.. I don’t mind it ‘that’ much.. I maybe, might have, possibly asked you at one point anyway” he pouts looking away.  
  
Overly happy and excited Hongbin hugs Wonshik, giving a kiss on his cheek.  
“Ya! I’m driving idiot”  
“Sorry” Hongbin smiles, sitting straight again.  
  
Arriving back at Wonshik’s home, Hongbin goes inside as well.  
Sitting down, Wonshik grabs wine like usual.  
“Thank you for today” Hongbin smiles bright “I had fun”  
“I’m glad, I’m sorry how I was a while ago.. I wasn’t fair to you”  
“Knowing you a bit more now, it’s fine. You were just damaged by your past. And I will try to make your future better”  
Smiling Wonshik nods “You’re too sweet. I can’t stay for much longer tho, I have a mission with Sanghyuk”  
“Right, the serial killer”  
“Yeah. It probably won’t take too long tho, we just need to figure out who it is exactly”  
“You’ll find it out” Hongbin smiles confidently.  
  
Taking a sip from his wine, he looks outside the window again. As his attention is being taken by something, he averts his eyes and looks at the mysterious stone. Once again it changed color, being bright white now Hongbin is mesmerized by its beauty.  
“Say.. you said that stone is a heirloom, right?” he asks piqueliar.  
“Something like that”  
“But didn’t you say your father doesn’t like you?”  
“I didn’t get it from him. My mother gave it to me when I left the place”  
“Why does it keep changing colors?”  
“It’s a soul stone, that stone was connected to my soul with birth”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It basically displays the state of my soul and emotions”  
“Then.. black meaning something bad.. Right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“When I first saw it, it was black, like very black. Then it was red, later it was shining red and now it’s white..”  
  
Letting out a sigh, Wonshik looks away “since it’s a vampire's soul stone, the red stands for blood. Around that time I was injured a lot and drank multiple people’s blood. But it also stands for love. When it was shining was when I realized the love. Now white is.. Well you’ve been at the fountain, so you know”  
“Happy, love, pure” Hongbin mumbles.  
“My soul? Pure? Never. But yeah, more like the happy and love. Mainly feeling loved”  
“I will shower you with all the love in the world” Hongbin smiles brightly.  
“Don’t.. Turn cheesy please”  
“Hehe, sorry”  
  
Getting up, Wonshik places his glass away “I do need to get going. You can stay here if you want. I’ll be back later”  
“I’ll wait till you get back”   
Nodding Wonshik turns around and leaves the house.  
  
Spending a couple hours working, he returns home in the beginning of the night.  
Not having made much progress, he spends the next days working hard to be able to catch the killer.  
Hongbin goes to his usual cafe daily, working hard on his story.  
  
After the serial killer has been taken care of, Wonshik takes a couple days of and spends it with Hongbin.  
  
Walking inside Mystics together, they go up to lounge 12 and sit down waiting till the others arrive.  
Leaning over to Hongbin, Wonshik softly kisses Hongbin’s neck.  
“Ya! What if the other’s come in?!” He asks, embarrassed.  
“Then they’ll see it, obviously”  
“You were the one wanting to keep this a secret for now”  
Letting out a sigh, Wonshik straightens his posture “You’re right” he says, grabbing a bottle and pours himself a drink.  
  
With the door opening, Taekwoon and Hakyeon walk in.  
“Oh, you guys are here already”  
“Yeah, Sanghyuk will come in a minute” Wonshik replies.  
“Good, we have something to tell you”  
“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant” Wonshik jokes.  
“That would be a miracle, but no”  
  
Sitting down, they wait for Sanghyuk and Jaehwan to arrive.  
Having some small talks, it doesn’t take too long for Sanghyuk to arrive. And not much later Jaehwan too joins them.  
“Okay, so we have something to tell you guys” Hakyeon says standing up. “Remember the warlock kid we told you about, which parents got killed by hunters? Taekwoon and I decided to adopt her” he smiles.  
“That’s so nice of you!” Sanghyuk says happy.  
“Can’t say I’m surprised” Wonshik replies casually.  
“How so?” Hongbin asks.  
“You should’ve seen their faces when they were helping her. It was basically screaming they wanted to take her in and help her”  
“Well, I think it’s good they did that. She’ll have an amazing life with two amazing dads” Jaehwan says happily.  
“I agree” Hongbin nods.  
“Ohh I agree too. Don’t get me wrong, I just said I wasn’t surprised” Wonshik smiles “Now what will be surprising is that I’m engaged” he says casually making Hongbin turn bright red in embarrassment.  
  
“Wait.. you what?” Hakyeon asks, shocked.  
“Woow! Hold up, you’re trying to say that you, sir who despises any kind of love or affection, managed to find someone you wanna live your life with?” Jaehwan asks.”  
“It’s Hongbin, isn’t it?” Taekwoon asks casually.  
“Bingo” Wonshik says clicking his tongue.  
“Geesh.. He actually did it” Sanghyuk says, impressed.  
“What changed that you decided to date? Let alone engage?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Near death happened”  
“Well.. congrats I guess” Hakyeon adds to it raising his glass “To happiness!”  
“To happiness!” the others cheer, raising their glasses as well.  
  
Months later, Hongbin sold his house and moved in with Wonshik.  
Standing at the altar, everyone’s there to support and celebrate their wedding.  
Following Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s example, they adopt a warlock boy after a year of marriage. And two years later also a vampire girl.  
And together, they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
The End   
  
Thank you for reading <3 I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
